(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High
by One-Of-a-Kind-99
Summary: Naruto was living a perfectly normal, average, high school life. As a senior his only worry was getting through his last year in High School, which seemed like an easy task. That is, until a certain student arrived at Konoha High making his life a living chaos. Now, he'd learn what the word 'drama' truly meant. And that matters of the heart, are not to be taken lightly. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Welcome readers, hopefully my original readers and new readers! Here is a short version of the note I posted in the Original CKH, you could go on to the last chapter to read the full note. This is a REWRITE of the first story I ever wrote. If you have not read the original you are welcome to look it up on my page. However you must know this rewrite has had various changes done from the original.

I wish you enjoy reading this, it's been a while since I've written but I hope I have raised my quality of writing. So what are we waiting for let's get this story started! Oh but be warned it is a multi chapter story and it is long, hope you like it enough to stick with it!

 **Rating: M:** not at the beginning but eventually this story will have male on male action be advised-I don't joke around with my ratings.

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male** you have been warned don't like don't read.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 **Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

 **Day 1 (Mon)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I have been sitting in the classroom for about an hour after school let out. Kakashi sensei had asked me to wait for him after the bell rang. He has not showed up, the nerve! Asking me to stay then just having me waiting. But I still felt bad for just leaving without notice, so instead I just sat here plotting revenge on the grey haired man. It came down to either stealing his porn collection or strangling him with that scarf he loved to wear so much. Just as I was about to leave a note and go on my way the door slid open, and Kakashi-sensei stepped in. He had a very fair complexion, his hair was dyed grey and half his face was always covered with some sort of scarf, for a teacher he sure was flashy. I pointedly look at him trying to convey my anger without words.

"Sorry for the lateness, you see Naruto I was just walking over when-" I rolled my eyes not even letting him finish, an excuse would not make it any better.

" Save it Kakashi- sensei , I know you're lying. I bet you just got lost in your reading and forgot you asked me to wait" I narrowed my eyes at him, if he weren't a teacher he'd be getting a piece of my mind right about now. His hand went behind his head as he scratched it.

"Alright you got me, but aren't I your favorite teacher? I think I'm entitled to some forgiveness" He just said with a smirk, which only angered me further the jerk wouldn't even deny it. Due to my lack of response he just kept on going.

"Don't be mad I'll go straight to the point since I have already wasted your time. I just wanted to let you know that we will be receiving 2 exchange students this semester and I decided you would be the best person to show them around, let them in on the rules and all" That caught my attention, almost all of us had grown together since we were from a relatively small community. We all knew each other pretty well, two new students would probably cause quite the uproar.

I knew, that the principal had most likely than not asked him to do it and he wanted to shove that responsibility on me. But who knew? It might be entertaining I could get excused from being late to class and he'd have to owe me one.

I smiled sweetly, despite my anger "Of course I'll do it , but Sensei don't you think you could have told me this during the break or after class instead of keeping me here for an hour" I knew he had noticed the anger hidden in my voice.

"Nice to see we have a deal," he smiled as he walked out "by the way Naruto I'm just nurturing your patience, it's a virtue you know" He laughed out loud as he finished leaving the classroom.

"Damn it Sensei!" I half-screamed after him, "fuck patience" I rolled my eyes and picked up my backpack ready to head home.

Just at that time the cloudy skies had decided to keep their promise of rain for the day. Thunder and lightning could be seen from the windows of the classroom as droplets starting falling down in form of heavy rain. I wished I had listened to Iruka and had brought an umbrella with me, I had nothing to cover myself from the heavy rain. This day was turning out to be an unlucky one. Something good had to happen, so in order to lift my moods I rummaged through Kakashi's sensei's desk knowing that I might get in trouble but not really caring. I grinned as I finally came upon his secret stash, he liked to cover his Icha Icha Paradise books, which were full of porn, with sleeves from other books to pretend he was actually reading some sort of novel he might assign to the class. Who did he think he was fooling? What sort of teacher read porn in class anyways? I grabbed his books and tossed them in my backpack smirking while I did so. Even if Iruka thought they were mine Kakashi's reaction would be so worth it. I closed my back pack and headed outside.

As I passed the entrance to the school I could feel the ice cold droplets falling on my arms, I felt chills run down my body so I started speed walking, almost running home. I was so glad my house was near the school at least I would be out of the cold soon. As I walked towards an intersection I saw someone standing by the sidewalk. I stopped myself before I crashed into them. Once I stopped I actually got to see it was a guy. I stood there in shock for a few seconds as I drank in his porcelain white skin, midnight colored hair bluish hue and all. He noticed I was there his eyes lifted towards me and they were coal black, it gave me a quite a shock. He was dressed in jeans and a dark hoody. He stared at me staring at him, probably wondering why I was staring. I felt a little awkward but since I had never seen him before I decided to see if he was lost or something.

"Hey you ok? Are you umm lost or something?" He gave me as once over, a contradicting one because he had the most uninterested look on his face. Which kind of got on my nerves.

"Not lost" that was the only answer he grazed me with before he turned away from me. Asshole, who put the stick up his ass?

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice" I scoffed, I was about to go on my way when a shiny black Mercedes pulled up on the street and stopped right in front of us, the door flew open.

"Come in" Called a dark voice from inside the car, "About time" The dark haired boy spoke as he slipped inside the car, he gave me one last look before he closed the door and the car drove away fading into the rainy street.

I just stood there wondering who the bastard was, probably new to town. That was a really nice car, he seemed about my age. Would I see him again? I could give him a piece of my mind. I shook my head as I walked, I was a guy I should stop thinking about another guy this intensely. Even more so when I had just seen him for a little while. I just had to run two more streets down in order to reach my house. I stepped in taking my shoes off, my adoptive parent Iruka poked his head out of the kitchen " Naruto is that you?" He gasped as he finished his sentence.

"Naruto, you are drenched!" Why was he even surprised it was pouring dogs and cats outside. "Go upstairs and take a warm shower. I don't want you to get a cold" with that he went back into the kitchen "and come back down get dinner when you are done"

"Yes, yes I got it!" I answered as I dragged my feet upstairs, I just couldn't wait for that shower.

I stepped into my room and was assaulted by the two colors that dominated it. Orange and black, in a way it looked like Halloween had thrown up in my room. I couldn't help it though they where my favorite colors. The desk on the corner of the room was black and my bed had an orange throw and black pillows, various posters and pictures hung on the wall. Some pictures of my friends and I rested on the desk. And some dirty clothes lay on the floor. I better pick that up before Iruka sees them. He's such a neat freak. I removed my clothes tired of the cold and of them sticking to my body. I grabbed my pajamas together with some underwear and went to take my shower. The hot water calmed me and I came out quite refreshed.

Once I was changed and no longer freezing, I took out Kakashi's books and hid them at the bottom of my desk. Afterwards I headed downstairs hoping that Iruka had made some ramen, instead as I walked into the kitchen I saw leafy greens, and a medley of beans with some rice.

"Iruka, what is this?"

He smiled brightly at me. "I told you I wanted us to eat healthier" I groaned, "Why can't we just have Ramen, or steak, or bacon! Even chicken!" Iruka made a face

"No, the latest studies say that meat is bad for you, we will do our best to take it out of our diets." I gasped.

"But Dad!" he made a stern face, "No, buts Naruto, sit down let's eat." I sat down glumly and grabbed my fork "According to studies _everything_ gives you cancer now a days" I whispered.

"What was that son?" Iruka said in a warning tone. "Nothing, I said thanks for the food." I answered back not wanting to make him angry. I would get to sneak out to eat at Kiba's or something at some point. Seriously Iruka came out with the craziest of ideas all the time.

"Why did you come back so late from school anyway?" Iruka asked as he ate.

"Kakashi made me stay after! I was so angry, and it was over something he could of told me over break" Iruka scowled. That Kakashi-will-hear-what-I-have-to-say- later scowl. We had small talk over dinner and after saying goodnight I headed over to my room.

I tried watching some TV before falling asleep, but all that occupied my mind was coal black eyes, and a deep voice. All from a stranger no less. How annoying, I was still trying to keep his image out of my head as I fell asleep.

 **Day 2 (Tues)**

I was dragged away from the haziness of my dreams, as I heard the annoying buzzing of my alarm. I attempted to snooze the alarm as I sat up groggily. And the more I thought about the dream the more odd I felt. Why did I keep thinking about this guy? Just what was it about him?

I could hear a knock on the door and I looked up startled, "Naruto hurry up and change, Kiba is waiting for you downstairs" I let myself fall back on the bed with a groan Kiba was always here too early, there was still 40 minutes before school started. " Alright, I'll be right down" I answered as I pushed all thoughts of the intriguing yet asshole-ish stranger I had met yesterday and got ready for school.

Iruka was completely fooled by my best friend, Kiba would always be nice and polite in front of Iruka, if only he knew Kiba was considered the second biggest trouble maker at school. Me being the first one of course, the thought made me smirk as I remembered I had taken Kakashi's books. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt and slipped my shoes on before brushing my teeth. I gave a sigh as I looked at my unruly blonde hair and decided that there was no point in even trying to fix it. Since I could feel a slight headache beginning to form I threw a bottle of Tylenol in my backpack before I walked downstairs. Damn I really hoped I wouldn't catch a cold.

"Finally, took you long enough, where you glued to the covers?" Kiba barked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut it dog breath, it's not my fault you like to be up at ungodly hours of the morning" I stuck out my tongue at him. "Naruto! That is rude" I cringed at Iruka's voice.

"Sorry Iruka my bad!" This in turn made Iruka go in a rant about not being disrespectful and what not. I walked over and grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the door, "We should just get going before we are late" I smiled back at Iruka "Love you dad, bye!" I closed the door and I could still hear him going off. He was so serious all the time.

"Let go Naruto, you are going to choke me!" Kiba laughed as I let go of him "My bad"

"You are seriously abusive" He shook his head "You know you love me" I winked at him as we started walking to the school, Kiba just rolled his eyes and fell in step right next to me.

"So, when are you going to ask Sakura out?" I looked at kiba and bit my lip, "Do I have to?" His eyes glinted with mischievousness. I had lost a bet I had with kiba this last weekend and he'd dared me to ask Sakura out. Sakura was the head cheerleader at the school she had beautiful pink bubble gum hair and green eyes paired with a beautiful fair complexion. I've had a baby crush on Sakura for a while now, nothing too big she was just nice to look at. Kiba said that if he didn't force me to ask her out then I wouldn't ever do it. I just always managed to make a fool out of myself when I tried talking to her.

"Yes you do you wimpy coward, at this rate you will never ask her out." I grumbled he knew I had no shot. So instead I decided to switch the conversation to another topic. I didn't even know why he cared so much, he didn't even like Sakura as a person. Little bastard probably just wanted to see me struggle.

"Fine we'll talk about that later, but Kiba you won't guess why Kakashi had me stay after class yesterday." Kiba perked up and gave me his full attention

"Why?"

"Apparently we are getting some exchange students today" Kiba beamed at me "Girls?" I hadn't thought about that, damn I should have asked kakashi, "I don't know but I got the impression that it would be boys"

"Agh like we need any more testosterone around the school" Kiba complained, "So did he just want to tell you personally that we would get new students or what?"

"Don't even remind me, he wants me to show them around the school and all, but he had me waiting forever!" At this I smirked and Kiba just knew I had done something.  
"And exactly what did you do to get back at him for making you wait Naruto?"

"Are you ready for this Kiba?" Kiba just pushed me playfully "Just tell me Naruto" I laughed.

"I stole his porn stash." Kiba's face was blank for a couple of seconds before he broke into fits of laughter "Oh you are in so much trouble Naruto"

I just smirked at Kiba, "He had it coming"

We both laughed as we entered the school and headed over to the lockers to get our books. Kiba headed over to his History class and I headed over to my English class, Kakashi happened to be the teacher for that class. I sure hoped he still hadn't finish the book he carried with him or else I would face his wrath during class as he discovered his books gone.

I went in the classroom and sat right next to Shikamaru, whose head was against the desk his eyes were closed. I chuckled at the brown haired boy he had to be the laziest person I had ever met, yet he was ranked 1 in the school. I found that hilarious since he slept through every single class. Kakashi walked into the classroom nose deep into one of his books, good that meant hadn't found out the other books where gone.

I sneaked a glance at Sakura who was sitting at the front row animatedly talking to Ino her best friend. Ino sported beautiful long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was second in command to the cheer team and her and Sakura had been the best of friends since Kindergarten. I had to remind myself to stop staring as I heard Kakashi asking us to quiet down.

The chit chat around the room died down "Today we will be reviewing Phrases and Infinitives since you brainless kids failed yesterday's quiz" Kakashi just shook his head at us "As Seniors this material should not that complicated." but despite his seriousness he only wrote down a couple of pages on the board and asked us to review the material quietly as he sat on his desk and kept on reading his book.

Some people started gossiping here and there while others actually worked quietly , I looked back at Shika and noticed he was already asleep I let out a sigh as I opened my book and got to work. 20 minutes into the class I was bored out of my mind and I contemplated just taking a nap like Shika. But then there was a knock on the door and Kakashi looked up from his book, his cheeks where pink and he seemed reluctant to separate his eyes from the pages of the book.

"Yeah, just come on in." He voiced without looking up. The moment the door opened and two figures walked in I could visibly see every girl in the classroom swoon and I could hear various gasps going around. Two boys stepped into the classroom, my eyes immediately glued on to the dark haired boy standing at the front of the classroom. Black hair bluish hue, coal black eyes, and fair white skin, there was no mistaking it, this was the guy from last night. I tried my best not to stare as I switched my gaze to the other boy. His skin was just a little less pale than the other guys but he sported bright crimson colored hair and he had stunningly beautiful mint green eyes with kohl around them. Both boys where dressed so nicely you'd think they are about to participate in a photo session. The outburst from the girls finally made Kakashi sensei look up from his book.

"Oh, I see you two finally made it." He smiled at them and turned to the class, "Pay attention everyone these two are exchange students and will be in our class from now on, this is Uchiha Sasuke" he stated pointing to the boy I had seen yesterday, "And this is Sabaku Gaara" he pointed to the redhead.

"Now if you two will follow me outside the classroom for a little," He turned and looked at me "Naruto could you come outside for a bit" I was still in a bit of shock and I had to really get it together before I stood and headed outside.

* * *

And, hat's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it, stick around to see what comes next, I should update chapter 2 during the weekend.

Leave lots and lots of reviews because they make me happy, like coffee and cookies.

It's wonderful to be back on FF :) until the next update!

Chio :)


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

You guys know those people on the internet that love to say "I'm not one to rant" and then follow up with a never-ending post? Of course we all know that within the next four hours (if not 30 minutes) they will be posting another update beginning with "I not one to rant but..." It's hilarious really.

But I digress, let me tell you guys _**I AM**_ **one to rant** and I'm about to do it right now, if you have no interest in my outburst you are welcome to go ahead and start reading the wonderful second chapter to this story.

Here goes,

Despite all my efforts to drive all non-yaoi lovers and anybody else to whom this topic might not be their 'cup of tea' here I get this _Little shit_ posting the following review on my story and I quote:

 **"They are not gay. Kill yourself, disgusting fag"- G.O.D**

Did G.O.D the asshat of a guest who must have forgotten his/her anti-gay agenda really take the time to go on fanfiction, find the story, read the summary, the rating, the warning, and all of the first chapter they remembered they hated 'fags'? Oh boy (or girl). I _doubt_ you'd be back for the second chapter (unless you're in denial about your interest on stories of this genre, or you are truly just trying to gain the A-class jerk award of the month, I dare you to fucking review my story again) but really? How bitter do you have to be to go through all that trouble?

I would like to ask anyone out there that shares this same opinion (which begs the question what are you doing reading the second chapter of this story?) to keep their rude, unkind, uncultured reviews to themselves.

I hope this reviewer manages to keep any thoughts about this subject from being voiced out amongst other people because dear GOD (pun intended) someday you might truly get punched in the face. In case you didn't know the term 'Omg he's/she's gay' is getting old, it is now a more widely accepted preference. Learn to live with it (or at least keep your unnecessary comments to yourself)

Oh and by the way, I had a really harsh time not downing my prescription pills, or jumping off a cliff when I saw your comment telling me to 'kill myself' (please note my sarcasm). I am upset by your foul use of language and ignorant comment. I am a proud supporter of the LGBT community and I say you can stick your review, words, and any other opinions up your ass for all I care (Maybe that way you'd truly find out if you have such a strong denial towards your true nature)

Best regards,

your dearest author.

(Be advised that any more flaming of this sort WILL be called out in the same manner ^.^)

 **On another better more cheerful news,** I want to thank the guest reader that took the time to review words of encouragement, and to heartSNS who also left behind an amazing review. As well as everyone who followed/faved the story. You are the real reason I'm back on here. Anyhow, sorry for the long note, let's get on with this story!

 **Rating: M** not at the beginning but eventually this story will have male on male action be advised-I don't joke around with my ratings.

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male** you have been warned don't like don't read.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 2: First Impressions**

 **Day 2 (Tues)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Every single head in the classroom turned towards me as I headed outside and Shikamaru raised his head having been awoken by the noise "So troublesome" he mumbled as he laid his head back down.

I finally stepped outside and both Sasuke and Gaara were looking at me "Sasuke, Gaara, this is Naruto. He has agreed to be your tour guide for the day and to help you with anything you might have questions on."

"Nice meeting you" Said Gaara in a cool quiet voice as his eyes scanned me, I suppressed a bit of a shiver at his stare, just what was wrong with me today.

"Nice meeting you too, I hope we get along." I smiled at him, then I turned to Sasuke he looked me straight in the eyes "I don't really need a nanny." he spoke with his smooth yet unnerving voice-he was such a fucking jerk.

I just smiled at him "Well if you find there is something you actually need help with, just let me know." I thought about offering to aid him to remove the stick up his ass, and tightened my jaw to keep me from saying that out loud.

"Hn." He just shrugged and walked past me and into the classroom, I could feel a vein popping on my forehead, what was his _problem_.

"Well let's get back to class" Kakashi said cheerily.

I just stared holes at Sasuke's back "Bastard." I could hear Kakashi chuckling and saw a semblance of a small smirk on Gaara's face as they noticed my small outburst. We walked into the classroom and Sasuke sat by the first desk he saw available, girls were already surrounding him tying to get him to talk-good luck with that.

I turned towards Gaara "There is an open desk right next to mine, you could sit there if you'd like."

"Anything as long as you get me away from this girls." He whispered and I noticed that the girls that were not talking to Sasuke where just waiting to pound Gaara.

"I can't promise you anything." I chuckled. We walked towards the desks and I could see Shika with his hands covering his ears chanting the word 'troublesome' like a mantra. He was so pissed.

Gaara looked at me questioningly "He's angry because everyone is being noisy and they won't let him take his daily classroom nap." Shikamaru looked up the slight semblance of a scowl marking his face.

"Hey shika this is Gaara, Gaara this is Shikamaru, but he just goes by shika." Both guys nodded at each other.

Before shika put his head back down he just looked at Gaara with pity and said "You two have elevated the level of estrogen madness in this classroom. Now, take responsibility" Shika said in a low voice as he looked at the girls gossiping and stealing glances at Gaara. And as expected when Gaara sat down the attack started. I chuckled as I saw him suppress what seemed to be a groan. His eyes pleaded for help but I just raised my hands in a defensive stance, kind of letting him know there was nothing I could do.

I was trying my best not to chuckle at Gaara's dire situation when something caught my eye, Sakura was sitting on top of Sasuke's desk, legs crossed, asking him question after question. I almost gaped. You got to be shitting me. Ino was right to Sakura together with some other girls, who dared not speak over Sakura. I felt a stab of jealousy, so what if he looked like a fucking model? He was just an asshole in need of a change of attitude. He seemed intent on ignoring all forms of questions and only gave short clipped answers. In an attempt to not care I decided to stop looking at the scene and instead placed my attention on Kakashi-sensei. I sat upright as I noticed he was flipping through the last pages of his book. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was going to try and get another one and would notice they weren't there, and I was hoping this wouldn't happen while I was in the classroom.

I looked at the clock, less than a minute for the bell, c'mon ring, c'mon, ring...Kakashi finished his book and his hand went towards his drawer. I shook Shika awake and tried to get Gaara's attention. When the bell rang and I practically dragged Shika and Gaara out of the classroom, shikamaru gave me an annoyed look. As we speed walked ( more like I speed walked while dragging both men ) we could hear Kakashi sputtering a bunch of curses.

" _Naruto_ you better get your _ass_ back in _here!_ You are in _so much_ trouble!" I chuckled uncontrollably as both Shika and Gaara stared at me trying to figure out if I had gone daffy. Kiba caught up to us and put his arm around my shoulder as he laughed "I have heard the beast cry at the loss of his babies" He said in between bouts of laughter. I could see Sasuke walk past us and stare at Kiba and I, as Sakura said something about us being an odd pair and then proceeded to grab Sasuke's hand and dragged him away. Well she could just straight up shoot me, huh? I tried to hide my snicker as I saw Sasuke smoothly remove his hand from hers.

"So are you two going to tell us what's going on?" I turned towards Shika "I stole Kakashi's porn." I gave him a wicked smile and he actually chuckled. Gaara still seemed quite lost but I just laughed "We'll explain during lunch I don't want you to be too late to class, oh and by the way that's Kiba, Kiba this is Gaara."

Kiba smiled "Sup dude" Gaara nodded at him.

"Alright Naruto I got no excuses for tardiness so I'll just head over to class, see you later Gaara."

I turned to Gaara, "Alright so what's your next class?"

"Chemistry, Room 205"

"Alright, that's this way." He fell in step with me as we walked to his class quietly, once we arrived I knocked before opening the door.

"Hello Kurenai-Sensei sorry for the interruption, this is Gaara one of your exchange students." She looked at Gaara and nodded.

"I was expecting you please have a seat, and thank you for showing him the way Naruto. I'll let Ebisu-Sensei know you will be late." I nodded

I turned towards Gaara before leaving "See the blonde girl with the piggy tails? That's my friend Temari you could sit with her. She'll show you to the eatery if you ask her." He nodded at me and went in the classroom. With that I headed over to my own class.

As I walked by the lockers I was startled as I saw Sasuke leaning against said lockers. I tried not to notice the way his clothes stuck to his lean strong figure "That took you a while didn't it?" He said. I snapped my eyes back up hoping the hadn't noticed my momentarily insane slip.

"What are you doing here anyways," I replied quite annoyed "You said you didn't need my help."

"I changed my mind." I felt my face grow red, this guy seriously got on my nerves.

"Well I don't care."

"I remember you saying that if I changed my mind I could still ask for help." He smirked, smartass.

I bit my lip, that's what happens when you make offers that you never really mean to follow through. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him but he grabbed me by the wrist and turned me back around. I turned ready to punch his pretty face, but once I found myself face to face with him I froze " _what exactly do you think you are doing?"_ I managed to actually sound annoyed rather than surprised by my closeness to the guy.

"Asking nicely" he said with that voice of his "Naruto, can you please show me to my next class?" I was at a loss for speech, how had his demeanor changed so fast, what was he playing at?

"You could have asked Sakura or Ino to take you." I said almost a whisper, there was a little voice in my head that was blaring alarms and telling me to get away from this guy.

"I want you to take me." that made me blush, I stepped back "Has someone ever told you, you are a real asshole?" He just smirked at the comment

"You know any other insults that go beyond fourth grade level?" I ignored the annoying fact that he answered my very unimportant question with one of his own.

"What's your next class? I asked reluctantly "Computer Applications, room 300" I could hear the triumph in his voice, which revived my desire to punch him in the face.

Just great. "We have the same class, just follow me." He just made my headache increase tenth fold. I knocked and stepped into the room. Ebisu looked a little annoyed by my tardiness.

"About time you joined us Naruto, and I will take a wild guess and say this is Sasuke the new student, please take a seat you two." I took my seat and Sasuke sat a couple or rows to the back from where I was; and just like in first period all girls either surrounded him or were staring dreamily at him. Ebisu-Sensei gave them a stare which quieted them down.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto~, _Naruto!"_

"Yes!?" Kiba looked at me, nonverbally asking me if I was ok.

"Sorry I was just spacing out I got a pretty bad headache going on, you were saying?"

"I was just asking you what you thought of the new students; Maybe you should go to the nurses. But if you want to see a specialist we could make an appointment with the veterinary"

I punched my friend on the bicep playfully as I chuckled "If one us is ever in need of a vet that'd be you not me, dog breath" I said before adding that I had taken some Tylenol in the morning that was not working very well.

"Gaara's seems like a nice guy, Sasuke is a fucking asshole" Kiba chuckled. "I'm quite jealous of him, look at that he's got all the girls to himself, won't you comfort me Naru?" He said as he leaned his head on my shoulder.  
"Anything for you baby, you just gotta name it" I flirtatiously looked at him while batting my eyelashes, which got him into a fit of laughter.

"You two have anything you would like to share with the class?" Said Ebisu-Sensei looking at us quite annoyed. We totally forgot we were in class.

"Sorry Ebisu- Sensei, Naruto and I were just reminiscing about that time he had to wear a maid's outfit for me after losing a bet." I gaped at him feigning shock, "You promised you would never tell!"

The some people straight out laughed out loud while others snickered, as Ebisu sensei looked at us quite speechless.

"Kiba Inuzuka I don't think it is necessary for you to voice such things to the class, unless you want detention!" Kiba groaned

"But you are the one who asked!"

"No complaining!" Kiba sulked and some people chuckled.

At this point there was a knock on the classroom and kakashi poked his head in, "Ebisu-sensei I need a word with Naruto."

My smile fell, fuck.

"Oh, boy you are in trouble, Naruto" Kiba whispered.

I stood up and headed towards the door, " Naruto, where is _my porn?"_ He asked once we where outside.

"Don't know what you are talking about." I looked sideways, while biting my lip.

"Don't lie Naruto, you had to take it!" I took a couple of steps backward "Naruto..."

"I seriously don't even have it with me!" I said as I broke into a run, "Naruto you get back here!" He said as he ran after me.

I somehow made it out onto the track field, where Guy- sensei was teaching PE. He looked at us "Student and teacher you seem so energetic and youthful I shall join you in your chase!" You got to be kidding me. I ran through the field scared for my life, I could feel my legs staring to give out, seriously I need to work out some more.

"Naruto, how could you do this to me! Wait until I catch you!" I was about to leave myself to my fate in Kakashi's arms but then we heard the intercom. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to teach me the virtue of _patience_ " I half screamed back, not helping my case.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Staff, would _come to my office this moment,_ and try not to attack each other on the way here!"

I stopped in my tracks, I was saved! I could hear Kakashi cursing under his breath and Guy saying something about an 'energizing run'. Everyone in this school was insane, teacher's reading porn in class, our Physical Ed teacher was just a weirdo and our principal Tsunade...Well our principal Tsunade was drunk 24/7. I was in so much trouble I just hoped she wouldn't call Iruka.

We finally reached her office and even before we knocked we could hear her voice " _Get in here."_

As we went into the room Tsunade was looking at us as if we had all gone insane, sake in her hand she swallowed some of the drink before giving us her full attention.

"Would all of you care to _explain_ what is going on?" She rubbed her temples,

"Kakashi is trying to kill me!" I pointed towards said teacher.

"He _kidnapped_ my _porn"_ Kakashi said in turn pointing towards me.

"Seeing such youthful chase I could not help but join" Guy sensei said sheepishly.

"You can't just lose it because someone stole your porn" I said

"What you did should be considered a crime" Kakashi squinted at me.

"You youthful student how could you inflict such pain on your proff-"

"Shut the hell up Guy, this is none of your businesses!" Both Kakashi and I chimed in.

"All of you need to shut up, you are giving me a headache" We all quieted down fearing Tsunade, "First of all, you good for nothing teachers you are well aware that you left your students alone without anyone to watch over them and if something happens then the liability lies on me?" Both teachers hung their heads in shame, and I had a hint of a smile "And _Naruto_ may I know when in the world you will _stop_ getting in trouble?" She took another sip of Sake.

"Sorry Tusnade..."

"Yeah Tsunade I'm sorry it's just _he stole my porn!"_ He pointed at me angrily. _Again._

"Why are you being such a crybaby about it, no legit teacher would actually be reading porn during class hours!"

"Naruto you-" Tsunade stopped him.

"Naruto is surprisingly right Kakashi" Kakashi gaped at Tsunade clearly offended.

"You are going to listen to him?"

"Well I listen to you don't I Kakashi?" That made Kakashi quiet down.

"Guy get back to your class and get it under control," Guy nodded and left, afraid of the angry lady.

"Now Kakashi and Naruto what to do with you two..." She fiddled with a pencil as she thought about our punishment.

I fidgeted as I bit my lip hoping she would decide to just let us go and instantly knew that wasn't an option. Everyone in the school feared Tsunade she was not the person you wanted to anger. There was only one other person in school I feared more than Tsunade and just thinking about his name gave me goose bumps.

"Kakashi you will be doing extra work afterschool for the next two weeks, you will have to attend all your staff meetings as well-no excuses will save you from attending. And-" She smirked at what was coming next, her eyes glowing with amusement, "Naruto gets to keep your porn during those two weeks" I almost laughed out loud at Kakashi's outraged expression. Never mind, I liked Tsunade a lot.

"But Tsunade!-" He didn't even get to finish as the pencil in Tsunade's hand snapped in half, "You got a problem with that Kakashi?" He just shook his head.

"You may leave then"

"Now Naruto," I stiffened hoping she would not be as cruel with me, " You will write me a 750 word essay about why you should not take things that do not belong to you, you will also be helping at the cafeteria starting next week for a week. Show up, or else I'll have to tip Iruka that his son has quite the impressive collection of porn hidden somewhere in his room." I blushed as the principal threatened me.

"Yes I understand Tusnade baa-chan" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it.

"Be respectful brat! The honorific is sama! Now get your ass out of here!" I didn't wait to be told twice as I instantly exited her office.

An essay and some cafeteria work, comparing that to Kakashi's reaction, it was so worth it. I smiled to myself as the bell for lunch rang. I felt a little woozy and wondered if it was because of the running but I pushed the feeling aside and headed for the cafeteria to find my friends.

I got in line to get some lunch and looked around to see if I spotted Kiba and the guys. I finally pinpointed the table with shika, Temari, Gaara, and Kiba the rest of the crew was not there yet. I grabbed some Ramen and headed over to the table. For some reason my eyes keep prowling the Cafeteria until I caught sight of Sasuke, he was sitting on what you would call the popular table. There is Neji with his long brown hair, and Ten Ten right next to him, Sakura and Ino were basically drooling over the man. The other Cheerleaders sit there as well. I started walking towards my friends while staring at the madness going on, suddenly his eyes shot up as if feeling my gaze and we looked at each other for a couple of seconds before I looked away.

Get a grip Naruto, do you like the guy? No, you don't.

* * *

I'll be a bit slow at the beginning while I set everything up, bear with me! I attempted to use some humor, did it work? No idea but I still put it in there anyhow. Thanks for coming back for more hope I didn't disappoint n.n

Please leave lots of reviews, because I love them, like gummy worms and iced tea :)

Till the next update,

Chio ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Aren't Always Right

Hello everyone I'm back! For once in my lifetime **I** **shall** be timely and **update twice a week :)** Always on Tuesdays and Saturdays (unless something comes up). I'm a little glad this chapter was already written, I didn't get much feedback...except from g.o.d.-again. Which is discouraging.

Since he/she has decided to declare war on me, I will erase any further reviews this particular guests decides to post. I'm not about that negativity u.u I won't allow him/her to mess with my juju.

Other than that! Thanks Yukino76 no matter how short the review it is always appreciated and makes me feel good! Thanks to all who suscribed/faved. Hope you like this chapter!

Without further ado~

 **Rating: M** not at the beginning but eventually this story will have male on male action be advised-I don't joke around with my ratings.

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 3: Aren't Always Right**

 **Day 2 (Tues)**

Kiba greeted me by putting his arm around me and giving me a one-sided hug "You're alive!" I just chuckled in response.

"You thought I wouldn't make it? You underestimate me" I huffed. And then all hell broke loose around the table "You seriously stole Kakashi's porn?" asked Deidara

"Naruo..are..you...alright?" Said Hinata almost a whisper.

"Can't wait to see him going through withdrawal" Said Temari, with a smirk

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble huh?" Sai said while shaking his head.

"I'm like, really lost here" I think that is the most I've heard come out of Gaara's mouth all day, I just laughed.

"Hey there Gaara, how was Science?"

"Science was...interesting, I think I see why you get along so well with Temari"

"I think he is trying to find a nice way to say I won't ever shut my mouth" Temari said with a laugh, as she gave Gaara a side hug ignoring the look he threw her way.

"Something like that" Gaara agreed and we all laughed.

"So are you going to tell me why you got in trouble?" Gaara asked again, Kiba smiled at that and he went on a full on explanation about our teachers love for porn and reading in the classroom and about how I had stolen it. It didn't seem like a big deal but for kakashi that was like the end of the world.

Some semblance of a smile started to form on Gaara's face. "You are quite the trouble maker aren't you?" I laughed, "That's my second name Gaara" I winked at him.

"Was Tsunade really mad? She sounded furious" Deidara chimed in.

"She really was" I nodded my head seriously "I have to write an essay and do some community service hours...but it's so worth it" I smirked, as everyone shook their head at me.

"But changing the topic, who is this delectable new addition to our table?" Asked Sai as he looked at Gaara with what I would call lusty eyes, not that I could blame him since Gaara was a looker. But leave it to Sai to make things awkward.

"Can we _not_ talk about your gay-ness for once during lunch Sai?" Kiba groaned

Temari looked at Gaara and smiled "I think Sai has a bit of a crush on you" she chuckled and realization dawned on Gaara.

I still felt the need to clarify it a little more "He's gay" I said.

"And Naruto's straightforwardness strikes again" kiba chuckled, I laughed at Hinata's face, no matter how many times we touched on the subject she always got red as a tomato.

" Does it bother you?" Sai asked Gaara flirtatiously, Gaara just shook his head and everybody around the table started whistling and laughing.

"It doesn't seem to bother anyone around here" Gaara said as a matter of fact.

"We are pretty open-minded around here" Temari said as she looked at Deidara. We all knew Deidara might like men as well but he never really admitted it he just got red and ignored Temari's stare. Gaara just stared at me for a bit before looking away, I wondered what that was about.

"Ok let's forget about this gay talk, I hacked into the school system today" Kiba had our attention at this point.

"Why?" We all asked in unison. "Well my dearest friends I was quite intrigued by this new Sasuke guy so I looked him up." He stopped talking driving us crazy with the need to know what came next. Gaara didn't seem to mind that Kiba wasn't as intrigued by him and took the comment on a stride.

"And, what did you find out?" I asked frustrated.

"Is he gay?" Asked sai, we just rolled our eyes "Shut up Sai!"

"He's actually just rich, really rich, old money, no wonder he acts like he's been spoon fed all his life, I have no idea what he is doing here in Konoha." Temari looked back at the table where Sasuke was sitting scanning the raven.

"You mean that guy? I was wondering what all the fuzz on that table was about" she munched on some snap peas as she looked back at us "Why did you sit with us Gaara? I have a feeling you could be back there as well" she looked at Gaara questioningly. As always Temari was perceptive.

"I would rather listen to you talk all day than sit with those cheerleaders" He said quietly and some of us just chuckled. As Temari threw a snap pea at Gaara who skillfully duck.

"Can we get back to the fact that hottie back there is rich and for some unknown reason chose to come to Konoha of all places?" Sai said

"His father's corporation is expanding to the United States, Sasuke came with his brother since his brother is in charge of doing some of the initial research" We all gave Gaara blank stares.

"How do you know?" I asked clearly surprised.

"Our parents know each other"

"So then that means-" I was about to say that he had to come from an affluent family as well when Temari so rudely interrupted me.

"So are you some secretly rich snob trying to infiltrate us?" Temari said looking serious.

"Rich, yes. Snob? You can make your own conclusions about that. Infiltrate?" He raised his eyebrow, clearly stating the idea was ridiculous. I chuckled

"Wow, don't let the girls find out or you won't ever be left alone" I said

" _Gold Diggas!"_ Kiba said in a sing song voice which made us all laugh.

"I would appreciate it if you attitude towards me didn't change though" Gaara said quietly.

"Man, we wouldn't have the patience to be fake around you don't worry" Deidara said.

"We too real around this table" I laughed at kiba's comment. The bell rang at this moment and I felt really dizzy as I stood up. "Hey man you ok? Maybe you should just go to the nurses" said kiba as he looked at me worriedly.

"Only two more periods to go, I'll be fine" I said as I smiled.

Gaara walked up to me "You ok?"

"Yeah, what class do you have next?" He said he had art and I smiled and let him know we had the same class.

At this point I noticed Sasuke walking towards us and Sakura right by his side, "I don't mind showing you to your class" She said cheerily as she hugged his arm and got her cleavage, extremely close to him. I almost gagged. What a way to get over a crush in over a day. Had she always been this needy? Of course I didn't notice she only acted this way with the popular guys.

"Sakura I already told you it's Naruto's job not yours, get to class." She huffed and let go of his arm "Fine, you have to let me take you next time though" she said not giving up.

"I have economics next" He said as he reached us, and I had no idea of what to make of the scene before me, what game was this guy playing? One of the most sought after girls in school wanted to show him around but he wanted _me_ to take him to class?

"Alright c'mon Gaara, we'll take Sasuke to his class then we will head over to ours"

"Why is he coming?" Asked Sasuke, I thought they knew each other, do rich kids always act like assholes to each other? No Gaara was fine, it might just be a Sasuke thing.

"Are you deaf, I just said he had class with me next as well" I stuck out my tongue at him.

He scoffed "childish"

"Jerk" I said under my breath.

"Can't you two just get along?" Asked Gaara almost rolling his eyes.

"Just cause you are asking" I smiled at Gaara and noticed this bothered Sasuke, which made me content.

We dropped Sasuke off at his classroom before Gaara and I headed over to ours. I laughed as I walked in and Anko congratulated me on my prank, she said she 'couldn't of done it better' which only served to feed my ego.

She told us to have a seat and get at it. So I grabbed two big pieces of paper and some color pencils and soft pastels and Gaara and I sat alone at one of the empty tables.

"Can you draw, paint, doodle?" Gaara nodded, trying not to smirk at the 'doodle' part "I'm alright" he said at last.

"Ok, you don't have to be like a prodigy or anything, think of this class as a stress reliever, Anko is really nice as long as you are working on some sort of project she will let you be." He nodded at me and grabbed the piece of paper and we both started drawing. I was working on a nine-tailed fox I had read about. He was supposed to be some sort of mythical God. I looked up to see that Gaara was working on a full moon, I was fairly impressed.

"That's beautiful" I mentioned, he gave me a small smile, "Thanks you are not so bad yourself" Gaara was a really relaxing guy, we had short exchanges of conversations here and there and I would give the girls some menacing glances to stay away. The guy had gone through enough in one day and before we knew it the bell had rung.

Gaara had computer applications next, I took him to his class and told him he'd made it through his first day. Then I headed over to my class, the dizzy feeling was back and I felt a little nauseous maybe I should not have eaten Ramen during lunch, or maybe it was Iruka's crazy vegan diet. I walked closer to my classroom as a quiet voice startled me "You alright?"

I looked up at Sasuke "Just feeling a little off, I'll be fine" I said a little weirded out by the fact that he could show...concern? I couldn't quite read him. He stared at me not really believing me but fell in step next to me anyways.

"I have science" he said, "Follow me." I muttered in return. We had a lot of classes together, maybe I would have to learn to get along with him.

I looked up as I walked into the classroom and saw our Science teacher Orochimaru looking me over, like always, he was a fucking perv, and he scared the shit out of me. It's like he didn't even bother to hide his interest. And his low-key sexual harassment was not as low-key as he thought. I didn't even bother to introduce Sasuke and headed straight for my seat. If I could avoid exchanging any sort of conversation with the snake like man, I would. Sasuke sat right next to me looking from Orochimaru to me suspiciously.

One more class I said to myself, one more class, stay positive Naruto. "Naruto would you read the next paragraph please?" I stood up and tried not to lose track of where I was reading but the dizziness took over.

"Naruto are you alright?" Said Orochimaru this time I couldn't nod

"Maybe I should take you to the nurses office" He said. As he put one of his clammy cold hands on my shoulder causing an unpleasant shiver to run down my spine.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave the class Orochimaru-Sensei I will take him to the nurses office" I looked towards Sasuke almost thanking him with my eyes. I rather have the lesser of two evils. Who knew what Orochimaru might try while he 'took me to the nurses office'.

"Well thanks for the offer, if you may Uchiha" Orochimaru said in a clipped voice.

Orochimaru let go of me and I felt Sasuke right next to me "Can you walk?" He whispered, "I'm really dizzy"

"Ok, hold on to me" his hand slid through my waist, and one of my arms around his neck and he led me out of the classroom.

"That's what happens when you are a filthy lil liar" He said, I almost laughed "I thought I was alright ok, I didn't feel so bad till now"

"That's probably because you should have gone to the nurses earlier dumbass _before_ you got worse" Wow, he could, sort of talk.

"Who gave you permission to call me a dumbass you asshole"

"Well if you can mutter all sort of insults about me all day I think I'm allowed to do the same" I was thinking of some condescending way to reply when I noticed that we were standing right in front of the nurses office.

"Wait how did you know the way?" I questioned him, he just smirked "I memorized the school map yesterday" I gaped at him

"Jerk why did you make me take you to your classes then!" I asked as I wobbled a bit and he held me tighter which made me shut my mouth instantly, this was the second time I was inches from his face on the same day. Hell did he have a handsome face. This had to be my fever, talking.

"It was amusing" He said as he got impossibly closer when he leaned in to open the . Not that I cared, I pouted.

The nurse turned towards us and gasped "Dear Naruto you look like a ghost! Help him to the bed would you?" She asked Sasuke and he helped me hop on the bed. And I tried not to think of any more implications as I thought about Sasuke, the bed and I. She shook her head at me as she took my temperature and noticed I had a very high fever.

"You should have come earlier" She gave me some ibuprofen (because school refuses to give students proper medication that actually works) and said that there was no need to make a note for me to go home since school would be out soon enough. "You can stay to keep him company while the bell rings umm-"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" He said as he shook her hand and offered her a smirk, she sputtered for a bit and nodded at him. Wow, he had quite an effect huh. I rolled my eyes. kiss ass.

He sat quietly by and we stole looks at each other for about 10 minutes before the bell rang and Kiba almost ran into the office. "Naruto are you ok?" I sat down shakily.

"Kiba don't scream" I said while massaging my temples "I told you to go to the nurses earlier" Kiba scolded me.

"You should have listed to your friend" She said while giving me a look.

"Please, do continue attacking the ill " I muttered as my best friend and Sasuke teamed up against me. I noticed that Sasuke seemed to be throwing suspicious glances from Kiba to me. This guy was so confusing.

"Well I will get going then" Said Sasuke as he was about to walk out, but then he stopped. "If you need a ride home..." He said as he saw my weak attempt to stand up. Kiba didn't seem very comfortable at the offer but as he looked at me he turned to Sasuke "I think if you could give us a ride to his house that would be great."

Sasuke just nodded and I stared from one guy to the other. What was going on. I'd spend all morning bashing the guy in my head and now he was giving me a ride home. Kiba helped me walk this time instead of Sasuke and as much as I love my best friend I kind of wish Sasuke had helped.

"Hey you ok?" I saw Gaara standing by the hallway

"Turns out I got a bit of a fever going"

" Saying 'bit' doesn't cover it" Sasuke said and his voice almost spelled idiot.

"Well if you want a ride-" Gaara was about to say, but Sasuke interrupted him "I'm taking him home"

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow then Naruto, hope you feel better"

"Thanks Gaara" I smiled at him as we walked by.

Shortly after we were climbing into Sasuke's fancy car, "Nice car man" Said Kiba as he whistled at the Audi R8. Sasuke just smirked.

Since my house was so close, the ride was quick and quiet. Kiba helped me get out of the car and I looked back and mumbled an embarrassed thanks.

"No problem" So was he an asshole or not?

Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt.

Kiba helped me into the house where Iruka proceeded to fuss at me and say that I must have caught a bad cold from running in the rain yesterday. Like I did it willingly. Kiba laughed and said good bye and that he hoped I would feel better soon. After Iruka fed me some soup, filled me up with real meds and made me take a hot shower. The combination of the meds, with the shower and my need to just not be cognitive anymore encouraged me to slip into oblivion.

* * *

And that's that! I promise the story will start moving faster after this, please bear with me!And I know, I know, their schedule is short and not very believable...I didn't have the patience to do a full schedule for everyone I would have gone crazy, so pretty please don't mind it too much? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter though!

I've had a day (week, weeks...) like you wouldn't imagine, I'm keeping myself from having a complete breakdown by plunging into this story instead of working on my actual assignments... and I'm not trying to guilt trip you but reviews would be appreciated (I'm totally guilt tripping you lol)

Review lots and lots! cause I love it as much as I love chocolate cake and brownies *.*

Till the next update lovelies!

Chio ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Establishing Friendships

Welcome back! I hope your week went well! Mine was filled with an incredibly ridiculous amount of homework *insert emoji of face in agony with gun right next to it here* But I obviously survived-the only collateral damage was that I found myself updating a little later than planned. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but on the bright side guess whose point of view you get to read today? Yup, Sasuke's ;) hope you like~

I am so, so, so very happy with my reviews so thank you so much to the readers that took the time to type what it is that they like about the story or simply that they enjoyed reading the new chapter. And also to anyone who faved/subscribed. Except for g.o.d who was once again back...and as promised his/her review was erased (This person is obviously in denial, but I hope they at least enjoy this chapter, because they've obviously been keeping up, lol)

 **Rating: M** , when the time comes...it will be explicit...you have been warned.

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 4: Establishing a Friendships**

 **Day 3 (Wed)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

As soon as I opened my eyes I regretted it, I lifted my hands and rubbed my face. I had a bad headache, a really bad one. I pulled the covers over my face, everything hurt. My hand slipped from under the covers and searched the dresser for my phone, once my phone was safely inside the covers with me I turned it on and cringed as the brightness hurt my eyes. I instantly unlocked it and turned down the brightness but did a double take as I saw 11:00 am on the screen. I sat up startled, fuck I totally forgot all about school!

I turned to my dresser and saw a note,

 _Naruto, I already called the school to let them know you wouldn't be coming in. Your fever was still pretty high this morning, and you were out cold. I turned off your alarms. Take the medicine and rest. Also make sure you eat something-not ramen! Kiba stopped by this morning be sure to send him a message, he was worried. I'll be back home by 5, call me if you need anything._

 _Love, Dad._

I laid back down on the bed relieved I didn't have to go to school with this pounding headache. I contemplated going down to the kitchen and getting something to eat, but decided to just go back to sleep, I'd eat later.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

The first half of the day had gone by fairly fast, but I was a little bored without the blonde around. Naruto was just something else, I found him really entertaining. I think, I might have gotten a bit on his bad side though, I didn't do it on purpose. I was just not the best at interacting with others. I didn't know much about the guy other than the fact that he was a goof and that he had an amazing ass, and I was somehow drawn to him. An attraction I couldn't quite explain. Also if there was something I found out in only one day is that he is quite an amusing sight to behold, him and his friends that is.

The bell for lunch rang and before I even had a chance to step out of the classroom I could already hear Sakura's voice calling me. I closed my eyes in annoyance, the girl never ever shut her mouth, and it's not like she actually engaged in anything that could be considered worthy conversation. I walked by her anyways at some point she _had_ to get sick and tired of being ignored.

I sat at the table after grabbing something to eat and listened to the various conversations going around.

"Sasuke if you had to choose between Ino and I, who would you date?"

"Neither." I answered in a clipped tone.

Sakura pouted, "He's just too shy to hurt your feelings Ino" she said with a flip of her hair, and I had to resist the urge to roll me eyes at the girl.

"Hey Naruto's gone" Neji said as he looked at the table where I had seen Naruto sitting the day prior.

"Who?" Asked Sakura as she put a forkful of salad through her glossy lips.

"The dorky blonde that stares at you with puppy eyes" I for once actually looked at Sakura and her bubblegum hair. So this was Naruto's type? What could he possibly like about the girl? She was so cliché.

I felt bad for the guy, she didn't even seem to know who he was "You have to know who he is, he's a funny guy" Ten Ten chimed in.

I quietly watched the exchange as Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's just some loser, trying to become popular by playing clown" I threw daggers at her with my eyes. From what I had seen from Naruto he was nothing but a nice guy, but this girl definitely thought she was too much of a woman for him. Where the need to protect the blonde came from, I had no idea. Usually I wouldn't give a shit about what went on around me.

"You don't have to be so mean about it" Neji said, I wondered if he was friends with the blonde as well.

"What are you? In love or something?" Ino laughed mockingly at Neji's attempt to defend the blonde.

He rolled his eyes, and dropped his fork on his tray before pushing it away, "What Neji, did we hurt your feelings? Wanted to keep it a secret?" Sakura laughed as she pulled a compact out of her bag checking if her gloss had smudged.

"What does it matter if that goofball is not here anyways? Why are we even talking about him?" What was I even doing sitting here? I couldn't fucking stand her.

"And what do _you_ consider a topic worth talking about?" I said while looking at her, everyone in the table stared, surprised I had talked. She almost jumped in excitement.

"Prom, and dates." She said simply, "It _is_ our Senior year after all" Ino just nodded her head at Sakura's supposedly wise words. I stood up and Sakura looked at me confused, I just grabbed my tray and leaned in right next to Sakura's ear as I whispered "Shouldn't _you_ be more worried about actually getting admitted somewhere" She blushed as I started walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean, and where are you going?" I didn't graze her with an answer, I just walked over to where Gaara was sitting with Naruto's friends. They seemed a little put off by my appearance.

"Can I sit?" I asked, "Sure" Kiba answered. So I sat, a blonde chick with piggy tails squinted her eyes at me as she put both elbows on the table and rested her face on her palms "Why did you changed tables?"

"He's a spy" said a guy with long blonde hair tied up in a lazy up-do.

"Don't speak nonsense" Said a pale boy with short black hair and slanted eyes "He's obviously here because of me" Everyone in the table seemed to roll their eyes at the comment. At this time it was Neji who walked over to the table, "May I sit?" He asked, Hinata nodded at him as she pushed the piggy tails and another guys with a spiky ponytail to the side to make space for Neji to sit down.

"Another spy!" Said the blonde guy.

"Deidara, they're not spies" Kiba laughed. "But why are they here? And don't say 'me' Sai!" Said the girl with the piggy tails.

"Sakura was getting a bit too overwhelming" Neji replied.

"Command, they are not spies they are part of the rebellion, you copy? Not enemies, I repeat not enemies" everyone chuckled. I smirked. The boy had a sense of humor.

"Command copies," The girl with the piggy tails said with a small smile.

"What was she saying?" Asked Kiba, while slurping the last of his drink.

There seemed to be an awkward silence before I spoke "She was talking about Naruto" I said, not feeling the necessity to add any details for Naruto's friends.

"Oh, hell no" said piggy tails outraged, obviously already inferring the conversation had not been pleasant.

"Dei, pass me the bat! Who does she think she is!" The guy actually produced a bat from under the table. I raised a brow, just what the-

"I'm gonna bash her ugly ass face in" The girl said evilly, I liked her.

"Deidara don't you dare give Temari that bat!" Kiba screamed at Deidara. Gaara and I exchanged a quiet look, just what sort of school had we gotten ourselves into?

Sai put his phone down, disappointment marred his face "Kiba, I was ready to record" he said annoyed.

"Do you typically carry a bat around with you?" Gaara asked Deidara bemused, "I have baseball practice afterschool" said man shrugged.

And just like that the bell rang, and lunch was over. They all said their goodbyes and went on their ways, the next two periods went by a little slow and I had to admit the day was starting to drag. Last period I spend it staring suspiciously at that one teacher, Orochimaru was his name. The way he had looked at Naruto yesterday unnerved me a little. He was, creepy to say the least. The bell rang and I was walking by the lockers as I saw Kiba looking down at his phone with a worried expression. He looked up and our eyes met.

"Hey Sasuke" I nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's up?" I asked, he seemed like he wanted to ask me something but wasn't too sure about doing so.

"Well, Naruto is home sick and he just asked me if I could bring him something to eat, there is a food truck a couple of streets from here were they sell some pretty good soup, but I kind of got after school activities going on" He looked at my expression and figured out he was kind of rambling "I was trying to think of who to ask to bring him something, knowing him he hasn't eaten anything all day. I don't want him to have to wait till I get out of my club meetings"

I knew it would be odd to show up at his house, I mean I barely knew the guy. But I guess one good deed wouldn't kill me. "I can go." I said and Kiba's face perked up, "Really? thanks man, I can give you some money for the soup..." He started reaching into his bag.

I just shook my head "Don't worry about it."

"You da real MVP" he said as he was about to pat my shoulder but I gave him a look that told him we weren't that 'cool' yet. He stopped.

"Well I got to get going, but you know where he lives right? I'll shoot him a message. Thanks man really!" He said as he ran down the hallway.

I drove over and got the blonde something to eat and stopped by the convenience store to buy some Gatorade before finally parking by his driveway. I didn't have his phone number so there was no way to make this less awkward. I grabbed the bags from the passenger seat, walked up to his door and knocked. The door swung open and there in front of me was the blonde, wrapped around him a bright orange throw, his hair looked like a birds nest and there were purple bags under his eyes. His eyes widened a fraction as he looked at me.

"Kiba didn't message you." I said with an air of defeat.

"Ehhhh no." He said awkwardly, "So, how come you're here?" He asked as he looked at the floor, then behind me, then at the sky, and then finally actually looked at me.

"Kiba didn't want you to starve, he had club activities first" Naruto fidgeted by the door.

"Oh.." He looked at my hands and noticed the bags, which I just shoved into his hands, "There's some soup and Gatorades in there, feel better" I said quietly and as I was about to turn and leave when I heard him speak up.

"Wait!" I stopped and looked back.

"Sorry, this is a bit awkward." He said while smiling, and scratching the bag of his head, he really was easygoing. Probably why I had enjoyed messing with him.

"Seems like you bought enough soup for two, want to come in and eat with me?" He opened the door wider and moved so I could come in "Only if you want to though" He added quickly after.

"Sure." I nodded and walked by him, and then he closed the door and I followed him to the living room were an episode of House was playing on the TV.

"You can sit, I'll get us some bowls" He said and I sat and saw as he discarded his horrid orange blanket by the couch. This allowed me to see his gray sweats that seemed to ride low on his hips. I would be most definitely lying if I said the blonde wasn't good looking.

I wasn't necessarily into girls, or into boys, I had no preference and rarely did anyone catch my attention. But the first time I had seen the blonde he was dripping wet and asking if I had been lost. I was truly taken aback by the guys sudden appearance, and by the overall effect the rain had on his looks. It didn't help the case that he didn't seem to shrink before me, but rather stand up to me, something people didn't do often. It was refreshing. I was definitely attracted.

"Sasuke?" The blondes voice brought me back to reality as I looked at him now sitting next to me and pouring soup from the disposable container into bowls.

"Yeah?" He just handed me a bowl of soup, "Here, your soup. What are you spacing off into space for?"

"You took forever." I replied, he just rolled his eyes at me. "Well your attitude definitely hasn't improved" He muttered. I resisted the urge to chuckle.

He smelled the soup and made a noise of appreciation "So hungry!" He started attacking the soup with vigor and I shook my head at him "If you eat that fast your stomach is going to hurt. Why hadn't you eaten anything?"

He stopped stuffing his face for a second and looked at me, "Everything just hurt, and I didn't feel like cooking, and there was nothing but lettuce like products in the fridge" He pouted, and then proceeded to keep stuffing his face. Lettuce-like produce? I looked back at him and groaned in frustration as he just ignored my advice, without even thinking I grabbed his hand and stopped him from putting another spoonful in his mouth.

"You are seriously going to upset your stomach" I said again, and he just rolled his eyes at me "What are you my mom?" I squinted at him, let go of his hand and leaned back on the couch before I started eating my own soup. "No, not all. By all means, keep stuffing your face." He laughed a little and kept eating, then again just as he finished and took a long gulp of Gatorade he stopped hallway through and put it down.

"Fuck I ate too fast." He grabbed his stomach which started growling. He rocked in place for a little before he stood up and ran over to what I figured was the restroom. I heard him as he started throwing up. I sighed put my bowl down, found his kitchen, and grabbed him a glass of water. I went back and stood by the bathroom door staring at the blonde as he brushed his teeth. Moron. He spit on the sink and looked up at me with hate in his eyes "This is your fault, you jinxed me."

I scoffed, as he finished rinsing his mouth and walked out the door as I handed him the glass of water "Serves you right, I told you so." Anyone who'd been ill and had eaten nothing since the day prior would upset their stomach if they ate that fast. He pushed me playfully out of the way and I followed him back to the sofa where I sat, a pleased smirk on my face, I did tell him so.

"You sadistic bastard, why do you seem to be enjoying my misery" He said jokingly as he looked at the rest of my soup.

"You can't seriously still feel like eating after that" I stared at him not believing he could still feel like eating after that.

"Well, my stomach _is_ empty again." He kept looking at my soup until I finally pushed in towards him "Fatso." I muttered.

He just grinned and took it. And as he relaxed into the couch, bowl on his hands while throwing a smile my way the beginning of some sort of friendship was established between the two of us.

We made some small talk here and there, and he ate the soup much more slowly having, kind of learned his lesson. After an hour or so I told him that he still looked like crap and he should probably get his ass back in bed. He walked me to the door and I headed back home, quite content with how the day had ended.

When I reached home Itachi gave me a look "Why are you so happy today little brother?" I walked right past him

"Don't know what you are talking about"

"What sort of way of talking to your brother is that?" I stopped and closed my eyes in frustration. Fuck. My parents where home.

* * *

I read this before posting it to scan for any errors, sorry if I missed anything! Next chapter everything starts developing faster! We've finally reached that point, and I am so excited for you guys to read it! I even feel tempted to post it before Tuesday. After all, this chapter is probably the shortest one in the whole story.

That'll depend of course on the feedback I get...not that I am coercing anyone into it, or using my power as Story Masta! (lol, I totally am)

Please review and review cause I love reviews lots, as much as I love pistachio ice cream *drools*

Till next time!

Chio :)


	5. Chapter 5: In-Like

Hey Everyone! I hope you are all doing great. I am so happy to update this chapter just because it is one of my favorites, I just had so much fun writing it! I'm kind of struggling a little since my best friend is moving away next week (she's the kiba to my Naruto T.T). So instead of thinking about it and getting all depressed and crying myself to sleep I went and finished this *sight* Sorry I know I just babble a lot around here, I can't seem to help it. Anyhow now, that I've shared my bi-weekly ramble let's get on with this awesome chapter that I couldn't wait to post. Despite the lack of reviews u.u

On a positive note, I think I finally defeated g.o.d, he/she didn't review this time! #success #godcan'thandleme

Also thanks Tee, for the small review and thanks to all who faved/Suscribed

 **Rating: M** ,when the time comes...it will be explicit...you have been warned. While we get there...who doesn't enjoy a cute kiss? (Opss I 've said too much...)

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 5: In-Like**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

 **Day 5 (Fri)**

I was out Thursday as well, and this time Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke showed up after school bringing provisions with them, we played video games all afternoon. I made sure to eat my food _slowly_ I grimaced remembering Sasuke's warnings about not eating so fast and the consequences of not listening; and Sasuke had looked at me with a knowing stare as he saw me eat slowly. The first and second day we met I thought of him as a complete jerk. But here and there he had shown he wasn't so bad, I was starting to think of him a little bit as someone who was usually misunderstood...And finally when he'd come over to bring me food. I mean he had no reason to do that, and I finally understood I just needed to give him a shot. I'd felt us click, that didn't take away the fact that he could be a complete asshole sometimes, but it meant there was definitely more to the guy than what he let on. And I wanted to find out.

"Did the flu kill too many of your neurons, why are you staring off into space?" I looked up to see both Gaara and Sasuke looking at me. The comment had obviously slipped from Sasuke's lips. I take it back, he's just an asshole.

"Wha?"

"The bell already rang Naruto" Gaara said quietly, I stood shoving my notebook and pencil into my bag, "I was spacing out" I said sheepishly as I walked out of the classroom with the guys.

Gaara went his own way to his classroom and Sasuke and I walked over to computer applications, where he sat with Kiba and I. We had never been surrounded by so many girls before. First off, I never thought something like that would happen. Second, I never would of imagined I would find it annoying rather than cool. Sasuke did nothing but ignore them and they just kept trying and trying. I was kind of impressed by their persistence.

 **Day 12 (Fri)**

I stood outside the Movie Theater with Kiba as he complained about Temari being completely insane. Apparently she had been messing with his phone and setting all sort of embarrassing ringtones-and just as he was saying it the pop goes punk version of _I kissed a girl_ by Katy Perry started ringing from his phone and he just rubbed his temples.

" _Temari!"_ kiba said in a low voice and he looked at his phone with hatred. We heard giggling and turned to see both Deidara and Temari crouching by the water fountain near us in a fit of giggles. Temari's phone to her ear.

"What's going on?" Asked Sasuke as he walked up to us and looked from Deidara and Temari to Kiba and I.

"Temari is being an insufferable pain in the ass," Kiba muttered as he looked towards Temari and Deidara as the proceeded to ignore Temari's incoming call "Get your ass over here Temari!" I chuckled. Kiba started some sort of fight with Temari as I turned towards Sasuke.

"You made it"

"My parents are home so I wasn't sure if I was going to make it, they always bring a full schedule with them" He muttered, clearly unhappy about the 'full schedule'

"You know it would be easier to get in contact with you if I had your phone number" I looked at Sasuke's usually emotionless face to find amusement. I remember asking for his phone number a couple of days back, he proceeded to give me a fake phone number and I ended up calling some old lady in Suna. Sasuke actually had the nerve to laugh in my face the next day when I told him.

"Gaara gave me his number" I said brooding as I saw Gaara walking over to us. Sasuke slipped my phone from my hands and I saw him entering his digits on it, before he returned it.

I looked suspiciously at the new entry and clicked the green dial on my phone as Sasuke looked at me impatiently "Just making sure I don't call some other defenseless lady" I muttered. Lil bastard wouldn't fool me twice. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and I just knew he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. But then his phone started ringing in his pocket and he pulled it out and showed me the screen were I saw my number displayed. He then swiftly swiped left in order to ignore the call.

I gasped feigning shock. "How dare you hang up on me!"

As we walked into the movies I kept going on my tip toes to see what he was editing on his phone and managed to see he had done an entry on his contacts with the name of 'Dumbass' and I wacked him in the head as I walked past him "Asshole." I muttered and he just chuckled darkly.

 **Day 17** **(Wed)**

I looked at Gaara's painting and smiled, "I can't believe you just said 'I'm alright' when I first met you, you don't give yourself enough credit" he gave me a small smile back as his brush gave slow measured strokes.

"You art is the one that deserves praise" He said as he looked at my drawing, a tall dark stranger walking away in the middle of a rainy street. It was dark, and mysterious, and full of feelings if that even made sense. And I didn't want to really admit Sasuke was the reason for my newest creation. Gaara looked at me, "Something the matter?" I looked back at him, Gaara was a kind, understanding quiet man. We didn't know each other much, but it felt like we did. Him and Sasuke had turned out to be amazing and they incorporated themselves to our crew quite easily. Which Sakura kind of resented, she hadn't stopped talking to Sasuke though, she kept trying to get him. But by now I felt no jealousy when I saw her dote on Sasuke. But did find myself a little bothered when she grabbed on to him and dragged him over to a class or insisted he walk with her somewhere. But I no longer thought it was because of Sakura...

"Nope, nothing's the matter" I smiled at Gaara and his gaze lingered on me for a little but then he just kept working on his painting.

 **Day 20 (Sat)**

"No, no, no, no" I kept muttering

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" Kiba muttered right next to me but his chants quickly turned into frustrating ones "Ah, no! C'mon Sasuke that's foul play!" All of a sudden Kiba was last place, as his car got hit by a turtle. And I drove past him, I hit a square and got a bullet which I sent after Sasuke's ass.

Oh I was going to win this. "Yes, yes, yes!"

But then Sasuke let out a banana peel and I didn't move in time. "No! Darn it Sasuke! I'm not going to let you win!" I dropped the remote and Gaara chuckled, from the corner of the room as I went after Sasuke.

"Naruto what the fuck!?" he exclaimed as my hands reached for his remote, I was almost on top of the guy. And Kiba laughed as he took advantage of the situation and crossed the finish line. He jumped in triumph as I wrestled with Sasuke on the floor.

"Naruto, you fucking sore loser" He said as he managed to push me away and looked at Kiba doing his vicotry dance. I just laughed as I hung my arm around his neck and leaned in to his shoulder in a fit of laughter.

"I wasn't about to let you to win."

 **Day 25** **(Thrs)**

"But why are we doing this on a Thursday?" Temari whimpered behind me, as I looked around in awe at Sasuke's gigantic house. I caught Gaaras stare and smiled at him, he just smiled back.

"Temari don't be a wimp, we don't have school tomorrow anyway" Kiba smirked.

"I think I'm kind of with Temari on this" I mumbled.

"Naruto's a sissy everyone!" Deidara announced and I pouted.

Sasuke looked back at me a mocking smile on his face "Are you really that afraid of Horror movies Naruto?" I suppressed a shiver at his voice, and sputtered an indignant no in return, but my fidgeting gave me away.

Sasuke led us into a room with a gigantic flat screen TV with what looked to be comfortable couches and bean bags laid about the room. There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke "Wait until you hear the surround system" and just like that I almost wet my pants. I absolutely abhorred horror movies. I never saw them in the theater and if possible and I never saw them _ever_. I had countless nightmares and I imagined shit everywhere. I was just too paranoid for them.

After a couple of minutes everyone had chosen their seats, gotten their snacks, and Sasuke had placed the first DVD in the play station console. The first of the _three_ movies they wanted to watch, which consisted of _Anabelle, Sinister,_ and the fucking _Conjuring_.

Sasuke walked back and sat on the bean bag next to mine and saw me fidgeting. He looked at me and chuckled "Need me to go get you a diaper?"

"Oh shut up and play the movie duck butt hair" Kiba laughed as he called me a baby and everyone quieted down as Sasuke hit play.

From the beginning of the movie I would cover my face, or jump at any little thing and I just couldn't comprehend why anyone would pay to have that stupid doll. She was ugly as fuck and creepy. Little by little I kept getting closer to Sasuke , jump by jump. And we finally reached the scene where this lady was trying to get on the elevator and everything was dark. Something is fucking going to pop out.

"Shit something is going to pop out" Kiba said voicing my thoughts.

"Temari would you mind letting me _breathe_ or getting _off_ my lap" Deidara told Temari in frustration. At this point hat fucking shit popped on the screen.

"Holy fucking shit!" I screamed as I completely jumped Sasuke and wrapped my arms around him. I was taken aback for a second, I hugged Kiba all the time and I never cared that anyone saw me hugging him, it never felt wrong or awkward. But hugging Sasuke felt...different. He gave a low chuckle, but his hands wrapped themselves around me and I felt my heart flutter. I was thankful for the dark room since Sasuke couldn't see my flustered face.

Kiba was almost in tears on the floor "Seeing your reactions is the best" He a laughed.

Embarrassed I got off Sasuke's lap but my hands lingered but for a second longer than necessary on his chest before I retrieved them and our eyes met as we stared at each other. "Eyes on the movie" he whispered. But for the rest of the movie I was feeling too self conscious of to even be properly scared. The more I hung out with him the more this crazy attraction developed. I didn't know what to think about it, at first he was an asshole. Then he was a handsome asshole. Then he was a somewhat bearable sexy asshole whom I sometimes felt the urge to push against the wall. Nothing weird about that right?

I've had experiences here and there with romance and I had thought of guys as hot before, but Sasuke was the first guy that ever made me wonder if maybe I had some sort of inclination for the same sex (sort of was cutting it short). And I wasn't so sure about how to feel about that.

The rest of the movie night was full of me and Temari screaming and at everyone laughing at us when it was all over I was all shaky and jumpy. Sasuke was walking us to the door with an amused sort of look on his face.

"Just you wait, if I can't sleep tonight I'm going blow up your phone."

"Not answering" he said simply and I grumbled. Kiba put an arm around my neck, I jumped startled "Don't be salty Naruto it's not Sasuke's fault you're a wimp." I heard Gaara quietly chuckling, even Gaara was laughing at me. Stupid movies.

Gaara gave us a ride home and laughed as Kiba kept jumping from the back seat and scaring the beejesus out of me. Later that night I awoke in a sweat and turned on the night lamp on my dresser too afraid to actually step off the bed. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and looked suspiciously a dark corner in my room. Fucking Anabelle.

I dialed kiba first, but the little bastard didn't answer. I did promise dick face I'd bother him if I couldn't sleep. So I dialed his number not really expecting him to answer it, but I was so going to blow his phone.

"This better be good" his voice mumbled on the other side of the phone and I looked at my phone surprised.

"I had a nightmare" I said sheepishly

"It's 3 in the morning" He said groggily, I bit my lip, "But I'm scared." I heard a low chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"Dummy."

 **Day 31** **(Wed.)**

I looked down at the biology book as I wrote a definition on an Index card. Sasuke sat next to me on the bed his own book on his lap. We had a test coming up and he had come over to study.

"I don't get this definition." I said with a sight, Sasuke leaned over to where I was sitting and he attempted to explain. But I just stared at him, I looked at his eyes, at his face, and got way too distracted by his deep sultry voice as he explained. And I felt myself grow hotter.

He looked from the book to my face "Naruto, is the air not reaching your brain, you are not paying attention" I snapped out of it and looked sideways.

"Sorry, I guess we've been studying for too long, I can't seem to concentrate anymore" I stood from the bed as he pushed his book to the side.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked, sensing something was up.

"I'll go get us something to drink" I said quietly, but as I was about to walk away he grabbed my wrist and turned me back around. I tripped with the bed and I fell over, I had to place both my arms on the wall to each side of his face in order to not completely crash against him. My eyes widened in surprise at our sudden proximity. My face inches from his. I felt the air leave my lungs.

"Why are you blushing?" He said lowly, which only made me turn a shade darker. "I...I..."

And with no warning he leaned in closing the distance between us, and it was then that I realized that his soft lips were touching my own a tentative touch, softly, so very softly and then it was over and our faces where inches apart again. I gasped and he looked at me as if daring me to leave the room. It was his way of telling me this was my choice. I didn't leave, or move away instead I closed the distance between us again. This time the kiss was more desperate.

I leaned into him and his hand grabbed my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss while his other hand grabbed my waist. I was kneeling on the bed right in front of him now. I gasped in need of air and he introduced his tongue deepening the kiss. I moaned softly as he explored my mouth thoroughly and finally, after what seemed like hours we spread apart for air.

Sasuke had just kissed me.

I kissed back.

And I had loved it.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

My head felt hazy, I couldn't remember anybody affecting me this much from just a kiss. I looked at Naruto's azure colored eyes and his flushed cheeks as he moved and flopped right next to me. I wanted to pull him over to my lap, but was too afraid he hadn't finished realizing what we had just done.

"We just-"

"Kissed" I finished the sentence for him and he turned a shade darker. He was so shy it was adorable.

"What happens now?" He asked his voice a little shaky, he managed to raise his head and look me straight in the eyes "I think I like you." He bit his lip and I wished I could kiss him again. "Alot" he added in the end surprisingly fast. I felt relief as I heard the words leave his mouth.

I grabbed his hand in my own as I leaned into his ear and whispered "I like you too" I waited a second before adding "A lot" In return he gave me a blinding smile.

"As to what happens now, I'm hoping you are going to say you want to date me." I thought about that for a minute "Exclusively." I added. He laughed. That laughter full of sunshine I had gotten used to for the last month.

"We are going to date, exclusively then" He stated his face turning pink as he bit his lip.

"Yes." I answered gauging his expression. He looked happy but troubled at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's just, I've never actually dated a guy before" He looked at me a little worried "But I do like you, I guess it's a little strange for me"

"We can take it slow" I said while completely meaning it, and he looked at me with accusing eyes "You've dated guys before?" I gave him a low laugh

"I don't really have a preference" I said, not really completely answering his question, and he pouted.

"I shouldn't have asked." He said annoyed. I smirked at him.

"Jealous?" He let go of my hand and crossed his arms across his chest.

" _As if_ " He sulked and he looked at me then down at the bed, refusing to turn his gaze back up "Maybe just a little bit." He mumbled.

I was definitely going to enjoy our new relationship status.

* * *

They are dating! I'm squealing like a little girl and I'm the one that wrote it, lol. I'm unbelievable. A little fun fact about the title of this chapter, my friend is terrified of saying the word love, she feels like it's too strong a word that holds too many promises. Whenever she has a crush on someone or is dating someone she refuses to say she 'loves them' she always goes "I think I'm In-Like with this person" and for some reason I've always found it super hilarious. So I thought it was fitting for the beginning of this relationship ;) Naruto and Sasuke are In-Like *Heart* and I can't wait for it to turn into something more! Alright dearest readers, this is actually going to be the graduating class of 2012, and I wanted to point out that I'm aware the movies they watched were not even out yet... sometimes keeping up with a timeline (real world timeline) is taxing and I don't have that much time on my hands right now. So pretty please bear with me? I'll try to be as accurate as possible but sometimes it's just crazy. And this is fiction so I get to play around with things and moved them about all I want Muahaha. Anyhow, how are you liking this? Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top let me know how you like it?

R&R

sending hugs and kisses your way (The alternative was zombies..)

Chio n.n


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

Hey everyone welcome back! I hope you are doing good, and I'm glad you are back for more on this love story *hearts*. So I just took a bit of a break from my 10 page paper that is due tomorrow, the stress is so real right now (of course if it were a Sasunaru research paper it would already be turned in...sadly... that's not the case.) I attempted to try and speed read this and make sure there were no mistakes before uploading but I apologize for anything I might have missed, I just wanted to get it up so you guys could read it.

Especially because you were all AMAZING and left so many reviews for me (kudos!), it's really what got me through the week. (By the way, the number of reviews is there but when I click on them they don't appear, anyone know what's going on there?) Also, Thanks to everyone who faved/Subscribed.

This is a long chapter, I apologize for my lack of ability to be succinct -.-', I hope you all like it though!

 **Rating: M** But just some fluffiness in this chapter;)

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 6: First Date...**

 **Day 33 (Fri)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

We sat at the table eating lunch, I sat next to Naruto resisting the urge to hold his hand. He had asked me for a little patience, said he wasn't ready for his friends to find out about us. The fact that I was his first boyfriend made me happy. I was more than compliant to teach him the way, I would be lying if I said I wasn't exited. The thing is, I had to be patient. And I had a feeling that it was going to be hard to be patient.

Kiba sat on Naruto's other side and was currently telling him some sort of joke. Gaara chimed in and said something that made Naruto stand up and walk over to where Gaara was. I frowned as I saw how Gaara looked at Naruto as the blonde walked over and leaned in next to his face in order to look at whatever it was Gaara was showing him on the phone. I felt a stab of jealousy as I saw Naruto smiling at the redhead. I turned and saw kiba looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders and took a drink from his soda. "Nothing." He said in return.

The bell rang and I saw Naruto start heading to his class with Gaara, I resisted the urge to groan. Uchiha's don't groan. But I was very frustrated, over this last month or so the blonde had found his way inside of my head. I was actually...flustered at the possibility that he would say he wasn't interested, that I was misreading his stares and the sexual tension that grew between us as the days went by. I had just found out I wasn't, yet I don't think Naruto knew what it fully meant to date, or at least while he was not willing to make our relationship public it would be odd if I tried walking him to his class, giving him a kiss before he went into his classroom, grabbing his hand while we walked down the hallway. I didn't know who I was fooling by being upset though, I had more than enough reasons to keep the relationship on the down low as well due to my family. But konoha was a small town. It was unlikely any sort of scandal would break around here.

I sat down in class and shook my head, shocked by my own thoughts. I had never been the cheesy type, it was usually my boyfriends or girlfriends that did all the emotional little gestures. Public displays of affection had never been on the list. It was different with Naruto. And if frustrated me to no end, it made me feel so dependent on him, on his presence. The bell rang and I headed over to Biology, glad at least that I would be near the blonde again. Especially during this class, I can't possibly be the only one that notices how that professor stares at Naruto's ass. He took every opportunity he got to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder, call out his name, lean over his shoulder. I wanted to punch the idiot on the face.

I saw Naruto walk down the hallway and stopped him before he walked in the classroom, the first bell rang and the last of the students walked into the class. Naruto looked at me questioningly, one minute before the tardy bell. I looked sideways to make sure no one else was on the hallway. And I quickly leaned in and kissed him lightly. His face turned bright red and I walked past him and into the classroom. He walked right behind me and the final bell rang.

Orochimaru gave us a look but couldn't really tell us anything since we weren't technically late. Naruto sat next to me, I could feel his stare on me. I turned and smirked at him. He looked at me with accusing eyes and I gave him a stare that clearly told him 'nobody saw'. He bit his lip and looked down at his book. I tried to pay attention to class the whole period but kept getting way too distracted by the way he worried over his lower lip, biting it softly then letting go. The things I thought I could do to that mouth of his. I gave up in paying attention to class, not like I didn't know the curriculum anyway, finally the bell rang. As soon as we were out of the classroom he pushed me playfully.

"What if someone had seen!" He said

"Naruto, I looked there was no one in the hallway, besides it's your fault"

"How is it my fault? I was just innocently walking to my classroom and then you pounced me"

"Naruto, I don't think you really know what 'pouncing' entails in my language, but I am more than willing to show you" His face grew shades of red.

"Pervert" He said lowly.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked

"You know probably just some homework and catching up on sleep"

"Let's go out" He looked at me a little surprised. "I thought we were doing that already" I had to resist the urge to laugh at the oblivious blonde.

"As in a date Naruto." His mouth formed an 'O' shape as he understood what I was saying. He gave me smile, as he nodded. "That sounds great."

"So you get to spend the afternoon with Kiba today and then you get to be all mine tomorrow." His cheeks got a little pink but he nodded.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I took it out.

"Who 's the _Spawn of Satan?_ "Naruto asked laughing, as I clicked on the message.

I smirked "My brother"

"Wouldn't that make your dad like, Satan?"

I scoffed "Calling him Satan doesn't cover it" And we had just invoked him, I sighed as I looked at my phone screen.

Mom and Dad were home.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto, and I just shook my head "My parents are here for their monthly visit"

"Your parents can't be that bad"

"You only say that because you don't know them, they are just-something else"

At this point Kiba and Gaara walked up to us. Kiba got in between Naruto and I while hanging off our necks "It's Friday fellas! What are we doing?"

"I have to go home" I said my good mood suddenly turned sullen. Every time they came over they would come up with a new way of torturing me, looks full of disappointment, and newly versed expectations I had to meet. "I'll message you later, Naruto. Don't forget." I said kind of reminding him of our date.

"I won't" he said back at me. As I walked out of the main gates I could hear Kiba "What's up with him?" and Naruto's short reply of "His parents are home"

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I saw as Sasuke walked over to the parking lot and got into his car "Why are you looking at him like a love struck damsel?" I flushed and pushed Kiba, "Who are you calling a damsel, dog breath" He laughed, we all stared at each other trying to figure out what to do with the rest of our Friday.

Kiba smiled at me "Sleepover?" I laughed, Kiba and I spend so much together I would probably have withdrawal symptoms if we ended up going to different Universities. "I'm down" we turned to Gaara questioningly. He just shrugged and we took that as his attendance confirmation.

"We should stop by the convenience store and buy some snacks." I remembered Iruka's new health freak tendencies "then sneak them into the house without Iruka finding out"

"You'd think you are sneaking in alcohol" Gaara chuckled.

"I think Iruka would be less offended at Naruto sneaking in Alcohol than he would be if he found us eating junk food" We laughed as we started our walk to my house. I couldn't help my good mood. Gaara said he would catch up to us after he got some clothes from his house and a couple of video games.

He offered us a ride but we refused, we would rather walk and talk; our houses were close enough anyways. Kiba went to his house to get clothes as well and to let his parents know he'd be staying over. When I walked into my house I noticed the note Iruka left on the fridge saying he would be on the office till late tonight. I sent him a message letting him know Kiba and Gaara would be sleeping over. He replied almost instantly and said there was no problem .

Sometimes it got lonely in the house, Iruka worked a lot, he would either spend a crazy amount of hours at the office or be away on business trips. I had gotten used to it, it's not like he did it on purpose, he had to work. And whenever he was home he's always try to make it up to me. And whether he worked late or not he would always make sure to leave food for me, even if at the moment that consisted of a terrifying vegan diet.

Iruka had adopted me when I was four, I barely remembered my parents. But Iruka had been a close friend of theirs and had taken me in without a second thought. Sometimes I wished he would get out there a little more, his whole life revolved around raising me and working. I made a mental note to have a deep talk with him about dating. I heard a knock on the door and I went over to open up.

"Hey Gaara" I smiled at the red head and looked at the overstuffed back pack on his hand and chuckled.

"You said we would have to sneak in the junk food" He shrugged as he smirked at me. I laughed.

"Iruka is not home yet, we are safe for the moment" I moved aside so he could walk in. Gaara and Sasuke knew each other from before, I wondered if he knew why Sasuke didn't like his parents much. I wasn't necessarily trying to pry, but Sasuke seemed to shut down whenever the topic came up. I just wanted to understand him better.

We sat on the couch and I sat facing Gaara, he looked straight at me and with one look that told me to just ask what was on my mind. "Do you know why Sasuke doesn't like his parents?" Gaara seemed to think about my question for a moment.

"I guess it's because they don't truly play the role of parents, yet they are always so strict and have all sorts of expectations." I felt like somehow Gaara was talking from personal experience as well.

"What do you mean?"

"For example, Sasuke is expected to take over the Coprs with his brother Itachi once he is ready. I've been on boarding schools with Sasuke since kindergarten. And even during summer we were sent to summer Camps. We have been taught about business for as long as we can remember. French lessons, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Korean you name it. Fencing, Karate, hand to hand combat, self defense. And he was always expected to be number one" My eyes widened at the information. So much to do all the time, suddenly the magnitude of who Sasuke was weighted on my shoulders.

It's like his whole life he was raised to be someone of importance. And I was just a regular guy in a small town, what was I supposed to do dating someone like that?

"Were you guys ever home?" I asked obviously upset by the news, Gaara grimaced, "Rarely, and even if we went home our parents were rarely there. It's like we weren't really raised by them you know, they paid other people to raise their children. But they still expect all the respect and obedience they would of gained had they raised us."

I looked at the couch deep in thought. The idea of just being thrown from school to school expecting to be the best at everything and then having your parents look at your effort as if you where barely trying. How did they deal with that? I mean shit, Iruka would throw a whole dinner celebration if I got straight A's for the semester.

"Don't get me wrong Naruto, all we have we have it because of our parents, and the lifestyle we have led until now doesn't really leave anything to desire" He paused and looked at me as if trying to find out how to put his thoughts into words "But there are some things you can't get from money, and since we owe everything to them it gets really over bearing."

"Has everything always been decided for you guys?" I asked feeling frustrated by what he had told me. "Mostly" He said, "But it's something we are used to"

"Do you even want to take after your fathers company?"

"Once he retires I can do what I want with it, and I can do with my free time as I please so it's not an unpleasant thought"

" So your guy's parents are overbearing high class pricks?" I asked hoping it would make him laugh, and it did he chuckled.

"I know you'll be able to do what you want soon enough, you won't always depend on them" I smiled. I probably could never fully comprehend how Gaara and Sasuke had grown, but I could try. And I could be there now at least to listen when they felt frustrated.

"But, how come you guys ended up at our school. I mean expensive boarding schools and camps all your life and all of a sudden you end up here?" Gaara chuckled, "Maybe you should ask Sasuke" He looked at me with a sort of knowing stare and I pretended not to notice as we heard knocking and then Kiba just waltzed into the house as if it where his own.

"Honey I'm Home" I rolled my eyes at him and he looked at me shock written all over his face "What is this? Why is another man with my darling while I'm away? In our loving nest too! Naruto how could you?" And he dramatically but his palm over his gaping mouth.

"You're s so stupid Kiba" I laughed.

 **Day 34 (Sat)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

We sat at a table that was way too big for the four people eating breakfast. That the chef had prepared of course, Itachi and I knew not of homemade food. I couldn't remember the last time my mother had ever prepared food for us, if ever. These monthly visits were a pathetic excuse to make us look like a family. Father just liked to come over to tighten his leash if he felt like Itachi or I were forgetting who gave the orders around this family.

I couldn't wait to sneak out later today and spend some time with Naruto, he had turned into a bit of a safe haven for me. He didn't tip-toe around me, his attitude didn't change, he was always straight forward. And he was funny.

"It's odd to see you smile" Itachi said quietly beside me, a knowing smirk on his face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. He better not mention Naruto right now.

"Don't know what you are talking about" I said quietly.

"Aren't you boys excited for tonight's charity event?" Mother chimed in and I almost let go of the fork in my hand _tonight_?

"I had kind of made plans for tonight" I said, really hoping they would let me have my way.

"What sort of event of _importance_ could you have at that school of yours, don't speak nonsense" I tried my best to keep calm "My presence at this party won't make a difference"

My father gave a stern look and I knew the conversation was over. And I was furious.

"Honey, we rarely ever spend time together. Just come with us won't you?"

"He's coming" My father told my mother and I just gave up in even trying.

"May I excuse myself?" I asked stiffly. "Darling you didn't finish your breakfast" Mom said sweetly.

"I'm full mother, and I have to catch up on those extra classes you guys asked me to take If I ended up going to this High School"

"Alright then, but don't forget the event tonight ok." My father's eyes followed me as I walked outside of the dining room and just before I stepped out he called me back.

"Sasuke, it is not like an Uchiha to sulk" he put a bite on his mouth and chewed slowly "And your grade on those classes better not drop below an A. I sent you down here to learn a lesson I hope you are not missing the point." My hands balled into fists.

"You don't have to worry about a thing father." I said as I left the room. What a joke, sending me here with Itachi to make me see how privileged I was. To see how average everyone else was. He was waiting for me to say that it was below me, but it had completely backfired. Everyone was so different here, at first it was odd but it had grown on me. Aside from sending me here as a lesson he still had me taking online courses on other classes of 'high importance'. Father thought I was going through a 'rebellious stage' . The idea was laughable. I had just outgrown his orders, or the feeling of wanting to make him either proud or impressed. I would never hear anything in the form of praise from that man.

I walked into my room and resisted the urge to throw something against the wall. I would most likely have to cancel on Naruto and the thought of him being disappointed really ate at me. It's going to sound like an excuse too. What was I supposed to say 'My father has requested I show up at this charity event-no excuses, sorry we can't go out today' It sounded snobbish to my ears, I couldn't tell him that.

I laid down on the bed and I looked the ceiling, figuring out that I should call him sooner than later. I grabbed my phone and was about to call him but I stopped halfway through and sent him a message instead.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

We were eating by the small table in the kitchen and I was putting the orange juice away as my phone buzzed on the table and as I turned around I saw Kiba lean in and look at the screen.

He chuckled, "You got a message from _Asshat_ "

He didn't need to ask "It's Sasuke" I laughed lightly as I picked up my phone to look at the message.

 _You think you can come out for a bit in like 10 minutes?_

I wondered what was up,

 _Yeah, send me a text when you're outside._

"Naruto you little asshole, do you have some sort of nickname for me as well on your phone?"

Kiba tried to reach for my phone, "I don't!" I said as I pushed his face away from my phone. He took his phone out and texted something soon my phone rang, and I opened his message to see a picture of Stewie Griffin flipping me off and the caption 'yeah you are a bitch' underneath. I laughed. Kiba took my phone away and looked at his name display. Which was just 'Kiba' with the dog emoji right next to it, he squinted his eyes at me.

"Hey it's not a nickname, you can't be mad!" I retorted. He went through something else and I protested "What are you looking at now?"

"Checking out Gaara's name" He said simply, I looked at Gaara "I swear it's just your name" I told him and he just laughed lightly. "We shall see about that" Kiba said as he scrolled through my contacts.

He laughed "Is Temari supposed to be _Harley Q_? " Gaara smirked. Temari had told us that her ultimate dream was to play the role of Harley Queen whenever somebody manned up to the task of coming up with a Suicide Squad movie. She wouldn't even need to act, Temari was already completely insane.

"She's fucking insane man" Kiba said in all seriousness. "Stop snooping around in my phone, give that back!" I said as I reached over and tried to take my phone back.

5 minutes later after Kiba had found Gaara's contact info and confirmed there was no nickname he returned my phone and we sat by the couch playing Guitar Hero. I was impressed at Gaara's superb expert abilities. And laughed at Kiba's lame attempt to catch up to him.

My phone buzzed again and I unlocked it to read Sasuke's message.

 _I'm outside._

I got off the couch and walked over to the door, "Where are you going Naruto?" Kiba asked as he looked at me while trying to not lose sight of the game on the screen.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be right back" He made a face but not wanting to lose turned back to the screen.

I stepped out the house and saw Sasuke's shiny black Audi R8 parked by the house. To think that his car would be as fucking sexy as he was. Since it didn't look like he was going to step out of the car I opened the passenger door and slid inside. I turned my face towards him and looked at his handsome face.

"What's up? You don't want to come in?" I asked him, he looked a little upset which instantly put me on edge. My hand reached for his own.

"I can't, I have to head back soon"

"Oh..." I so he was here to cancel our date?

"But are we meeting later tonight, or not? I mean if we are not I would understand with your parents home and all"

"I'm sorry, my parents just won't have me skipping on tonight's charity event" I bit my lip, he was cancelling out date to go to some high class event. But I sort of understood, I mean was I supposed to get all upset and tell him I didn't want him to go? He leaned his head against the seat.

"I really don't want to go" He sighed.

"I second that" Damn it Naruto, so much for being mature about it.

"I feel pretty bad, it seems like I'm cancelling on you to go party"

I laughed, "That just means you are going to have to make it up to me later, now if you start cancelling every time we are about to go out, then we'll have a problem" I pouted and he smiled at me.

"That won't happen" He said as he smiled softly and leaned into my side of the car, his face was really close to mine and he kissed me softly. I felt my cheeks growing hot, and looked back towards the window to make sure the guys hadn't come out to see where I had disappeared off to. But no one was there.

"You really want someone to see us don't you? " I looked at Sasuke in disapproval. In response he just smirked and kissed me again, this time he asked for entrance and turned the kiss deeper and I leaned into him, one of his hands came up and cupped my cheek. I didn't really want to have to spread apart for air but it was sort of a necessity.

" I kind of do" He said as we finally spread apart and I leaned my head against the head rest. Trying to calm my heartbeat and my raging hormones. If it weren't because we were on his car, right in front of my house, with my friends inside said house I think he would of somehow managed to push me down and ravage me. And I don't think I would of objected much to it. This guy was a god damn devil.

"Do you have to go right now? Can't you come in for a bit, hang out with the guys?" Something flashed through his eyes.

"The guys?"

"Yeah, Kiba and Gaara stayed the night" I said, and it seemed to upset him a bit.

"I said you could spend all day with Kiba not with Gaara" I frowned.

"You guys have known each other pretty much all your lives, do you not like him?" I asked, a little put off by his reaction. His hands came to his face I could tell he was trying not to get more frustrated. Despite his outer calmness I had learned to kind of feel Sasuke's moods and emotions, sort of, if that even made sense.

"It's not that, I'm just being unreasonable"

I frowned, "But about what? I don't get it. What exactly is the problem." I asked getting a little frustrated myself. He looked at me defeated.

"Can we not talk about it now, please." I crossed my arms. "We'll we have to talk about it at some point"

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

"It's just-" I didn't want to say I was jealous. Uchiha's are not the type to be jealous of anyone. But Naruto was giving me a look now and I couldn't really stay quiet at this point. I didn't really want to tell him that Gaara might have a bit of an interest in him. What if it changed their friendship? Or what if he figured out he kind of actually liked Gaara?

"I told you I'm just being unreasonable, they get to spend all this time with you and I'm here attending some charity event." He laughed at me.

"Don't be silly, we spend a lot of time together as well" I gave him a look, "You know it was going to be different this time" And he did, this was our first time not going out as friends but as . And boyfriends. And while Naruto's friends were awesome, I wanted to have him to myself as well.

This time it was him who leaned in and kissed me, and my eyes widened if only slightly. He was finally getting comfortable with this. "I know, I'm trying really hard to stay positive about this cancellation you know. But if I don't get to sulk, you don't get to sulk. And we are officially dating so that means that we now have plenty of time to go out right?"

That got me to smile, to think he was the one comforting me. And he was talking as if we were going to be together for a while. Like it was something completely natural and obvious. I didn't want to go back home, I wanted to stay here with him, even if Kiba and Gaara were around. I just wanted to be around him. I was about to just fuck everything to hell and kidnap the blonde, my dad could be mad at me all he wanted later. But that's when kiba's face appeared on the window and Naruto jumped startled.

"The fuck Kiba!"

"What are you two being all shady about?!" He said as he opened the door and tried to sit on top of Naruto.

"Get the fuck off me Kiba!"

"First I find you alone with Gaara, and now I find you sneaking out of the house to meet a man behind my back" He looked at Naruto teary eyed as he fell into the sidewalk "Do you _not love me anymore?_ " he stressed. He should go into acting, he was good. Naruto laughed as he got off the car and helped him up from the sidewalk. I tried to calm the unsettling feeling I got when Kiba mentioned he had found Naruto and Gaara alone.

"Butt hurt because he's beginning to love me more?" I asked, Kiba frowned at me. "You wish, Naruto and I are soul mates"

My phone rang, I saw it was dad calling, I just ignored the call. "I got to go"

"Why did you even come then?" Kiba asked

"That's top secret information" He squinted his eyes at me "Naruto will tell me later anyways" I highly doubted that.

"I'll see you later then." Naruto said as I turned on the car, said goodbye again, then I drove away.

* * *

So the first date has been thwarted! Darn it Sasuke's parents (cock blocking is real). But Naruto is just so sweet he almost gives me diabetes haha. My friend leaves tomorrow afternoon so I'm trying to keep my head together before that happens, but we'll see how I do...There is also that research paper and a couple of other assignments. I promise to do my best to update Tuesday as promised but we'll see. Well once again hope you like Sasuke's conflicted feelings as much as I do ;)

Review lots and lots please! Reviews make me happy like sushi and rice balls!

Xoxo,

Chio:)


	7. Chapter 7: Stolen Kiss

Hello everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you are doing great and if not I'm sending good vibes your way :) For my bi weekly ramblings: Yes I finished my paper, took me all of Sunday, I'm brain dead, I still have more assignments and another paper to turn in this week, please just shoot me... My friend has gone back home but will be flying out from my town this weekend so I've suffered through this 'separation' only to go through it all over again next weekend T.T halp!

Ok enough rambling, I think this story is finally picking up more speed, maybe, I don't know, I think so. Anyhow thanks for the reviews (yukino & angel sending lot of kisses your way) and thanks to anyone that might have faved/Subscribed.

 **Rating: M** who knows what happens in this chapter, apparently another kiss ;)

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 7: Stolen Kiss**

 **Day 34 (Sat)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

It was getting pretty late in the afternoon when Kiba got a call, he groaned into his phone and seemed to be having some sort of argument with whoever had called him.

"But-" He rolled his eyes "What does it matter an-" He groaned. "Fine, I'll head back" He hung up and looked at me and Gaara.

"Mom wants me to go back, she says the family dropped by for dinner" I chuckled.

"Don't laugh, it's like a Zoo when they come over. It's crazy!" He pouted as he got his stuff together and headed for the door "I guess I will see you later guys" He walked in resignation towards the door "Be strong man." I said as he finally left the house.

"It can't be that bad" Gaara said behind me.

"It's pretty bad, it's a circus in there when his family visits. They reproduce like bunnies"

He shook his head in amusement, and I thought about what we could do. Iruka had walked in sometime after Sasuke left, looking like a Zombie and had headed straight to his room after saying a weak hi to Gaara and kiba. It was getting dark outside, I wondered if Sasuke was already heading over to his charity event.

"Is something the matter Naruto?" I looked up to see Gaara staring at me

"Eh, no why?"

"All of a sudden your face turned really serious" I needed to stop being so obvious.

"You want to go get some ice-cream from the convenience store, I'm kind of craving it" Look at me craving comfort food. Gaara nodded, but he knew I was trying to evade the question.

I told him we could walk to the convenience store, we didn't need to take a car everywhere. We walked a couple of streets in silence. I walked out with a tiny tub of Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge ice cream. Gaara walked out with and chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwich. He'd steal glances here and there as I ate.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a fatass" I mumbled, he chuckled.

"I didn't say anything"

"You were thinking it" He stopped confused as I went the opposite way from my house "Where are you going? And I was not."

"There is a little park like two streets from here, let's go eat our ice cream there" and so we did, I went straight for the swings and Gaara sat on the swing next to mine. I just swung slowly as I ate.

"Do your sudden mood changes have something to do with Sasuke?" I stopped, spoon almost to my lips and felt my cheeks heat up. I hoped it was dark enough so that he wouldn't notice. But the reaction was just too obvious. I debated for a little while whether I wanted to tell Gaara or not. He gave me time to think. I kind of figured out that if he was asking it's because he had noticed something.

"Kind of." I finally said, saying it out loud was scary. I tried to embrace my feelings, everyone around me was open minded. The problem was not that Sasuke was a guy; but who he was. And if we could make it work out. Was liking him as I did going to be enough?

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. But I can listen if you need someone to listen" It was odd how much I trusted Gaara, he was one of those people you met and trusted almost instantly, as if you'd known them for years. The sort of guy you never expected to be disappointed in. I kind of felt bad that he would be the first one hearing about Sasuke and I, thought. I wondered if Kiba would be upset that I had not gone to him for advice, or at least told him of these growing feelings.

"I like Sasuke" I finally said out loud to someone other than Sasuke himself.

"I'm guessing not the friends sort of like" I shook my head "Not as in friends" I would die of embarrassment by the end of this talk.

"So it's like that" Gaara said and I looked sideways to see a flash of what looked like disappointment crossed his face but for a moment. "And what is it that is worrying you? That he is a guy? No one at the table has ever mentioned anything about you-"

"Being gay?"I finished his statement as I chuckled lightly "Sasuke is the first guy I've ever felt attracted to in a romantic way. I thought I was imagining my feelings at first...It became clear I wasn't when-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what I was about to say.

Gaara laughed lightly "Just finish your statement Naruto."

"When I started thinking 'what if's scenarios, what would it'd feel like to kiss him, what if he likes guys, what if Sakura makes a move on him, would I be jealous? I was thinking all this sort of silly things..." I laughed at my own thoughts.

"But then he kissed me, and it just blew my mind..." I finally stopped my rant. Feeling bad for Gaara as I thought I had said too much.

He was quiet for so long I thought I really had said way too much, but I turned sideways only to find a small smile on his lips "You've grown to like him a lot huh."

"Yeah, but when he finally said he liked me everything just got more confusing!" I resisted the urge to throw my hands in the air.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gaara.

"He said he had gone out with other guys, what makes me different from them? Then, you told me how you guys grew up which made me think about why he would like someone like me, and finally I realized that he had all this responsibilities on his plate already...I mean, I don't know how to go about dating a guy, much less a rich sexy ass man who was groomed to succeed in high society'" I finished frustrated.

Gaara was giving me an amused look, and before I knew it he was laughing, like a full laughter. I found it a little creepy coming from the usually quiet guy.

"I guess that's your answer Naruto" I looked at him confused. He continued.

"You are so different from everyone else we have met. That's probably why he likes you" I looked at Gaara like he was making no sense.

"Look Naruto, take him from someone who has dated both guys and girls before-" I gaped at him but he continued, ignoring my reaction. "You are good looking, sweet, funny and caring. And you don't care about money, or status. You care for people for who they are. It's not about us being above you or anyone else. It's about someone being willing to see someone like me or Sasuke for who we are aside from everything else that surrounds us. And you can do that. Whether it's a guy or a girl, if they can do that, they are worth a shot"

I felt overwhelmed by the sudden praise, and by the meaning of Gaara's words. Not to mention the be it a boy or a girl part. I hope that at some point I would be able to hear something like that from Sasuke himself. But it made me feel so much better, and flattered.

"It means a lot that you perceive me like that, you exaggerate"

"No you just don't realize it" I flushed.

"so 'take it from a guy that has dated both guys and girls before?' " I repeated, Gaara smirked at me.

"Rich sexy ass man who was groomed to succeed in high society?" He retorted.

We both laughed.

 **Night of the 34th (Sat)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I looked at myself in the mirror and attempted to place a nonchalant face on, I was already in my tux and we where downstairs waiting for the limousine to get here. I was still pissed that I had to go to this party instead of my date with Naruto, and my father wouldn't stop throwing annoyed looks my way. Mother kept fretting over how handsome Itachi and I looked, and how she was so excited we were going out as a family. I resisted the urge to scoff at her thought of family quality time. After all, that so called 'family time' consisted of a quiet limo ride and spending a couple of hours at some charity gala where we pretended to be a happy family for a bit and then we all dispersed until the end of the night. Then there was the ride back home where she proceeded to state that that it had been a very productive and wonderful night.

"Are you going to tell me why you got so pissed off when you heard about this event?" Itachi asked quietly as we walked over and stood next to me.

"I always get pissed off when I am _forced_ to go to these events" I answered calmly. He was up to something, and the thing with Itachi was that you never knew if he was going to be with you or against you. He was so unpredictable all the time. And there were times when even if he agreed with me he liked to play games just to either piss me off, or to see my reactions. Fucking sadist.

There was a small smile on his face " I think you're lying"

"Mind your own business Itachi" I whispered back.

"Dad did send me over to look after you as well you know." If father found out I was dating Naruto I wouldn't hear the end of it. I didn't want Naruto to have to face him yet either, if he met my family and saw how fucked up my life was, there was no way he would stay with me knowing what he would have to deal with. Our relationship had just begun, I at least needed some time to show him that it could be worth it. I didn't want to scare him, that's all I could think about.

"Let me guess... it has something to do with a pretty blonde?" I closed my eyes in resignation. I just hoped he was just torturing me and would not actually tell dad. I mean he knew very well I knew about all his play boy adventures, down to when he fucked dad's secretary back in Europe.

"The limousine is here." Mom announced in a cheery voice, saved by the bell. I just started walking towards the door and prepared myself for all the fake people I would have to deal with tonight.

Two hours later I had been cornered in the ball room, I was trying to figure out how to politely reject the girls that asked me to dance. As well as to how to get myself away from the men talking business and politics, while sipping on their overly expensive whiskey. I was looking at the door that led to the rose garden, I would just wait for the right opportunity to slip out-

"Sasuke Honey!" Of course, of course I don't get to slip out and escape. I looked up to see my mom walking over, beside her was a pale girl, she was thin and slightly curvy, with a black strapless dress. She had bright red hair which was placed in a braided up-do. She had a smoky eyed look and red lipstick on.

"Yes, Mother?" I said as she finally reached me with the girl in tow. "I wanted to introduce you to Karin" Karin smiled at me and stretched her hand out. I shook her hand and offered her a small smile. And here comes the part where my mother tells me she's the daughter of some important businessman.

"She is the daughter of Yukito Kazegame, you remember him? You met him back in Europe he is the president of the Inagi enterprises?" This was my cue to a act impressed.

"It's a pleasure, meeting you" I tried letting go of her hand but she pulled me in and kissed my cheek.

"Your mom has told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you!" She smiled at me once she stepped back. Not enough to respect what people know as personal space, but at least she put some space in between. The girls that had been trying to dance with me previously dispersed, seeing that my mom had already 'approved' of Karin. Celine Dion started playing in the background and she beamed at me.

"Can we dance, please?" I was about to shake my head but one look from my mother was enough to stop me. I nodded forcefully at Karin as she dragged me towards the dance floor. This night couldn't get any worse.

An hour later she had _finally_ excused herself to go to the ladies room. I took the opportunity before anyone else neared me and stepped out into the garden. It was late and I hoped we would leave soon. I stood by a water fountain and enjoyed the cool air of the night. And for once the noise from the party faded a little. I always felt so fake when I came to this things, some people thrived in them, they loved charities, the attention and the flashiness. It wasn't for me.

"Boo." I felt Karin's arms circle me from behind, I was shocked for a bit at how forward she was. And I was very annoyed as well, who did she think she was?

I turned and stepped away, she pouted as her hands fell to her side. "I only left for a couple of minutes and you just walked away. Are you afraid of me?" She smiled coyly as she finished her last statement.

"Just not interested." I said with no emotion in my voice as I stared at her, she didn't really give a shit. Her smile fell a little "And what does it take sasuke? To gain your interest?" She slowly walked towards me. But I refused to budge. I didn't grace her with an answer. Which caused her to laugh lowly.

"You don't remember me do you? We've met before. I used to have the hugest crush on you but you ever rarely cared to pay attention"

I looked at her trying to remember her, but I shrugged. "Where do you supposedly know me from?"

"Middle school" She stood very close now and I thought about it " Not that your mom would know we went to middle school together right? Our parents just like to throw us in there and then pick us up at the end of the school year right."

"That sounds about right." I agreed with her, but I still couldn't quite place her, not that I paid too much attention to people back then, Gaara had been one of the few friends I had made over the years. We went through the motions but never really cared for a lot of things. That's something Naruto changed in us. We looked around now, and we are surrounded by people. We notice the crazy, silly, stupid things that go on in school. It's actually fun.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me though, I lost the thick glasses, changed my hairstyle lost some weight."

"Glad to see you have gained some self-esteem over the years" I said drily, she chuckled.

"I know you are saying it as a joke, but it isn't one to me. Back then I used to look at you and never dared get near you. You seemed so out of reach" She said the last part quietly, and she took one more step towards me "I don't look at the floor anymore, right now I'm looking straight at you, and from a time on I have gotten exactly what I wanted _always_ " I almost laughed, she had gone from one extreme to the other. And she spoke like a true Uchiha, that's probably why my mother had approved of her. She was rich, beautiful, and prideful. Pride was like an Uchiha trademark.

While I was lost in thought she took one last step and her lips were on mine. I was taken aback for a second, what did she think she was doing? I grabbed her shoulders and stepped away just enough. Not only had my date with Naruto gotten cancelled but instead I had, had to spend the night with this girl and get kissed by her. While all I could think about was ravishing a certain blonde. How do I explain that to the apparently persistent Karin?

I leaned in right next to her ear "I'm not interested, and it's about time you learn you can't get _everything_ you want. I hope you enjoyed your stolen kiss, it won't happen again" I stood and started walking away from her.

I could only hear her chuckle "We'll see about that won't we" I ignored her and stepped back into the ball room. I had a migraine at this point, Itachi walked over and stood by me. "We are leaving"

"Around fucking time" I whispered as we started walking towards the exit where mom and dad were waiting for us. "What a foul mood you have, didn't you enjoy your company for the night?"

I scoffed "How come you didn't get stuck with someone as well?"

"I guess it was just your luck for the night"

Mother beamed at me as she saw me "How was Karin?" Bold and relentless. I wanted to say, and I would probably add annoying to that description. But I didn't. Instead I just shrugged. And mom proceeded to talk about her family fortune the rest of the trip back home. I just wanted to hit my bed, it had been a long night after all.

* * *

How many of you thought Gaara was going to steal a kiss from Naruto? And how many of you figured out it was going to be Sasuke getting that kiss stolen? If you read the original it doesn't count! u.u It's almost like cheating! I hope you enjoyed that talk with Naruto and Gaara as much as I did! What do you think about Sasuke's situation? Well hope this chapter didn't disappoint and look forward to my next update! (I haven't had my coffee this morning can you tell...hahaha..ha..ha)

Please review lots and lots so I can be happy :)

xoxo,

Chio ^.^


	8. Chapter 8: Omission

Hi everyone! I'm back again :) How are you all doing? Hope your week went well. Mine went by fast, really fast 0.0 and now for my bi-weekly ramblings: As I did rounds with my co-workers I told them about all the assignments I had and how I was going insane. I was like you guys know those tv-shows that when they start they go "Everything is on the line today, all or nothing!" That's how I feel before midnight every day. I've tried working on my procrastinating skills...it's just not improving. The perfect gift for me would be a t-shirt that reads: I Work Better Under Pressure. Seriously. Anyhow sorry that ran longer than needed. Oh! and that night my co-worker f-up and instead of writing "duty report" he wrote "cuty report" and those reports are e-mailed to our supervisors as well, god it was the most hilarious thing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and faved! Tee...you rock *hearts* thanks for answering my hyped questions lol. Now, enough of this let's get this chapter started!

 **Rating: M** Hmmm am I providing fan service or not today...I wonder...

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 8: Omission**

 **Day 35 (Sun)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I woke up late on Sunday, and I turned to see the light on my phone blinking indicating I had a message. I had sent one to Sasuke before going to bed, telling him that I hoped he would have fun at the charity event and that I missed him. I blushed, saying that I missed him was so cheesy. His reply was marked at 3:45am. Damn, these things went long huh?

 _The Gala was a Nightmare, sorry for the late reply. I missed you too, wish you had been there with me. Good night sunshine._

My clock marked 12pm, I stared at my phone screen. I really wanted to see him, it was ridiculous that I missed him this much when we saw each other so often. But I guess he did have a point, it's not the same to be alone with him as it is to be with the whole crew. I messaged him back and got out of bed.

 _Sorry the night was not good, are you still sleeping? You are probably tired._

His reply was fast.

 _Not sleeping, just finished having a conversation with my dad._

I almost cringed at that

 _A good conversation?_

And just as I expected

 _Not really._

I sighed, it must be so hard to keep his parents happy.

 _Are you good?_

His simple reply came in.

 _Yeah_

Obviously he wasn't, and an idea came to my head. I could go visit him, and then I thought it was a stupid idea. Why risk it? But why not? To them I'd only be a friend visiting. Then again the idea of meeting his parents scared me a little, they sounded a bit overwhelming. But Sasuke's text spelled miserable, and he needed someone to cheer him up. So as I made up my mind and changed, put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and converse. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast with Iruka. He still looked really tired, I told him he should rest some more and that I was going to go out with a friend. We talked for a bit, cleaned the kitchen together and then he went back to lay down for a bit.

I started walking towards Sasuke's house, it did take me about 15-20 minutes to get there, but the weather outside was really nice, and I was used to walking everywhere. I took my phone out and messaged Sasuke back.

 _You filthy lil liar_

I sent back, remembering how he had called me the day I had gotten sick at school. It took him a little while to reply. But then my phone started ringing, and _Asshat_ popped up. I chuckled.

"Hey" I answered

"I thought you were the filthy lil liar" He said,

"We've changed roles" I replied.

"I don't think that's right"

"Sasuke, if you had a conversation and it was not good, then you can't possibly be ok"

"I rather not talk about it." He said quietly.

"You need to start sharing things with me"

"Naruto, it's just complicated"

"You don't think I can take it." I said both angrily and sad into the phone. This frustrated me, he wanted to date me but he wanted to keep me in the dark about what happened in his life? The line was quiet.

"We have to talk about this" I said when he didn't reply

"Don't be angry, I just don't know how to explain why I don't want to tell you, without you telling me 'see you don't think I can take it' " I made a face as I walked, maybe he was right, what if I really couldn't take it. Then I'd make him tell me everything and bail on him? Fuck.

"I'm outside." I said into the phone, he was quiet for a second.

"Of my house?" He asked quite stunned.

"Mmm yeah, bout to knock" I heard Sasuke shuffling, he was probably getting out of bed

"I'll go open the door for you." He said into the phone as I heard someone walking behind me.

"Naruto?" I turned and saw Itachi walking towards the entrance. "Hey Itachi" I smiled at him.

"What do you mean Itachi? Is Itachi there? Don't talk to him" I heard Sasuke on the line, I laughed.

"How you doing Naruto? What a pleasant surprise it is to see you here"

"I had a couple of questions on an assignment, I figured Sasuke and I could just do it together"

"I'm telling you to not talk to him." Sasuke repeated on the phone "Stop being so stingy!" I said back at him.

Itachi was about to say something and the door flew open to reveal Sasuke. "Who are you calling stingy?" He said as he gave me a look and then looked at Itachi who was looking between me and Sasuke.

I laughed "You butt hurt?" He rolled his eyes, "Come here" he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. Leaving his brother outside "See you later Itachi" I laughed as I followed Sasuke to his room. I was relieved that Sasuke's parents were nowhere to be seen as we walked snapping at each other back and forth.

By the time we reached his room my abs hurt from laughter "What does it matter if I talk to Itachi anyway?"

"He's the spawn of Satan remember?"

"You are the spawn of Satan too"

"He's dangerous" He said with a small smile, I walked into his room and he closed the door right after he came in. He leaned against the door and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him. My laughter subsided. And I could feel my heart beating faster, his hands slipped around my hips as he hugged me. We were face to face now "I think you are the one I should be wary of..." I whispered. His grip tightened, and he gave a low chuckle. He kissed me lightly and I leaned into him, my own hands slipping around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Why did you come over?" He asked,

"Do you mind?" I retorted. He kissed me again, this time he asked for entrance and I granted it, we battled for a bit, before he completely took over. I was hazy in what felt like seconds. His thumb moved a part of my shirt up and he grazed my skin. I felt heat spread through me like wild fire. The feeling was so intense from such small action it was a bit shocking.

"I don't mind" He said, his eyes raked over me, "at all." I laughed lowly as I kissed him lightly over and over. I had the biggest smile on my face and I felt like a retard.

"Your message sounded sad" I said finally, and he gave me an incredulous look.

"My message sounded sad?" I nodded my head "Yup, thought you needed some cheering up" I looked at the floor feeling my face redden. "And I kind of missed you." I finally finished up.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before his hands went lower and held on to my butt, I squeaked as he pulled me up and over his shoulder "Sasuke!" I gasped as he walked over to were the bed was and threw me on it.

I laughed as he climbed the bed and kneeled over me "You are too fucking cute Naruto" He said and I flushed.

"Cute is a word you use for girls" I huffed.

"I beg to differ" He stated, as he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "You are the cutest" he kissed the tip of my nose, "Most beautiful, person" my cheek, "I know." He kissed my lips. "So far." he added in the end with a smirk and I shoved him away playfully "Asshole" I said as I sat up and pulled him in for another long kiss.

"Naruto..." His voice was husky at this point and I felt my breath come in short episodes. His hands waivered at the hem of my shirt, I thought about pushing him away but couldn't. He finally gave in and his hands went under my shirt I gasped as I felt his cold hands on my warm skin. He went about it slowly, the tips of his fingers caressed my sides up and down. He circled them and caressed my back. His fingertips sliding over my spine. I tentatively touched the skin under his shirt.

He bit the bottom of my lip, and then his forehead leaned into mine. "Are you nervous?" He asked lowly, his hands still under my shirt. "Just a little" I said shakily. Being with Sasuke was so different from what I was used to. His hands left my back and he sat down on his heels.

"It's not like I'm scared though" I said a little guilty, that he felt like he needed to stop. I didn't really want him to anyways "I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything" He acted like he was all though, yet he was so caring I loved it.

I grabbed his hand, feeling comfortable. But then I remembered we still had a pending talk "Look at you distracting me with all this kisses, we still need to have a talk" He sighed and laid completely back on the bed as I took my shoes off and sat on his bed cross legged.

"Naruto"

"Don't say you don't want to talk about it, I can listen to you. I want to listen to you and I want you to feel better"

"Just you being here makes me feel better" He said quietly. I stared at his figure on the bed, trying to not get distracted by the patch of ivory skin that was showing were his shirt had ridden up.

"I believe you, but I want to know why you are upset too, we can talk it out" He sat up and threw me a serious glance. "Naruto, I like you" I flushed a little.

"I know that." I said

"And I don't want to sound like a snob, at least not in front of you...But my life is so different from yours. The things I have to do, and the things that are expected of me and I don't want the differences between us to scare you away" I bit my lip, he worried about the same things I did. It was a legit fear, but if we didn't risk it we wouldn't know if we could make it right?

"I know you and I are different, that's probably part of why we like each other as well. But I want to know, and we won't know if we can make it through whatever differences we have if you don't let me fully get to know you. And I _want_ to know you"

"What happens if you don't like what you hear?" I bit my lip, he knew what I was going to say, but I would still say it out loud.

"If we can't get through our differences then we shouldn't date. But I also think that if you can't trust me, we shouldn't date either"

"This just got really complicated" He chuckled.

"I asked Gaara about you" Sasuke glared at me, "I know it sounds terrible, and you can be mad at me if you want to. But I was really curious." He was quiet for a bit

"What did you ask him? And what did he tell you?" I just hoped he wouldn't get into a fight with Gaara or something later because of this.

"I asked him if he knew why you disliked your parents so much" He laid back down on the bed a little frustrated with me.

"He just told me that you're not close to them because they were never around, he told me about the schools and the crazy expectations."

I laid right next to him and once again reached for his hand. I was relieved he didn't try to snatch it away. Instead he squeezed it.

"Why do you keep asking then?"

"I guess I just wanted to hear it from you." A simple 'Oh' left his lips.

"What did you think about what he told you?"

"I thought that you must have been lonely"

"I didn't really care you know, back then I just went through the motions"

"Maybe you just grew numb to it."

He was quiet, I turned sideways on the bed looking for the emotion in his eyes.

"Whatever it was you somehow make it better" He said lowly, I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"So what did you talk to your dad about?"

"He was angry, he's always angry about something"

"What was he angry about this time?"

"That I sneaked out yesterday afternoon"

"Like when you went over to see me, you sneaked out?" I flushed, that was adorable. But if I were to say that out loud Sasuke would probably start sulking and refuse to talk any more.

"Kind of."

"And what else?"

"He was disappointed because he expected me to get along with this girl last night..." I felt a hole open up in the pit of my stomach.

"Like be nice to her?"

"I think you know what I mean" I tried my best to stay rational, to not lose it. His parents wanted him to date this girl, and because he didn't want to he got an earful? What? Then the thought of him being with another girl, damn it.

"Why?"

"She's rich, and has a good social standing" and she's a girl I thought to myself. I felt my eyes water a little bit, but I didn't want to cry, I asked him to tell me, now I had to deal with it.

"See Naruto-"

"Wait before you tell me anything it's normal that I get a little hurt if my boyfriends parents want to hook him up with some girl alright? And I haven't even said anything bad about it!"

"Think about it from my perspective, why would you have to deal with this crap?"

"Because I want to be with you" I said in all seriousness.

"That's a good answer" He gave me a small smile. I knew he felt like crap, and I wanted to believe that he didn't purposely spend the night with this girl to make me feel like crap. I mean I could see it on his eyes.

"Just, don't cheat on me ok?" He looked at me for a moment and he just leaned in for a kiss

"I know that dummy, I don't need anyone else anyways."

and that's all I needed to hear.

 **Day 36 (Mon)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

The whole morning I had been over the moon, as I got ready for school I remembered my prior afternoon with Sasuke and the fact that he had opened up to me at least a little bit. I loved that he felt the need to tell me he liked me all the time. Every single little small touch he could slip in here and there he would slip in. As I walked into the school building everyone by the lockers was engaged in conversation, they all held either the newspapers or phones to their faces and huddled together gossiping. I wondered what had happened. I spotted Temari and walked over to where she was standing with Hinata.

"What's going on?" I asked as I reached them.

"Sasuke is what's going on" She said as she a handed me the paper to the Social events section. I stared stunned.

First I felt my stomach drop, the feeling was followed by betrayal, anger, and of course jealousy. The headline read "Youngest Uchiha and Karin Kazegame Bonding at Charity Event" and all over the page there was _my_ boyfriend, first dancing with the beautiful redhead. The redhead kissing his cheek. The scenery changes and then they are both in a garden full of roses, you can _see_ Sasuke leaning in to whisper something in her ear. And finally the cherry on top of the cake. A picture where they are both sharing a kiss.

My eyes sting, and a feeling of nausea overwhelmed me. And his dad got mad because they didn't get along? What would of happened if they had! He had just said it, just yesterday he had said he wouldn't cheat on me. That he had gotten an earful because he hadn't gotten close to her!

"Naruto? You ok?" I looked up and saw Temari giving me a worried look.

"I just-I need to use the bathroom" And with that lame excuse I shoved the paper back into her hands. As I was about to walk away I could see Sasuke entering the building. I froze. Move naruto, move! I felt the air around me compress. And the tears in my eyes were ready to fall. We locked eyes, he started walking towards me looking conflicted, but all I could do was turn around and walk away from him.

* * *

Darn it social media and papers! I'm sorry Tee T.T I know you wanted it to be different but this sort of development has a reason, we'll revisit it ahead on the story I swear ;) so pretty please don't be mad at me? So yeah, what do you all think Sasuke's fuck up will lead to? My heart aches for Naruto T.T I'm a horrible person. But I mean before the end didn't you all think Sasuke and Naruto were the sweetest thing? Hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter!

Please review lots and lots because it makes me happy, and it makes me want to update. And I love reviews as much as I love mexican food (and that cannot possibly be measured)

Until next time lovelies,

Chio n.n


	9. Chapter 9: We Need to Talk

How is everyone out there? I hope your Monday wasn't too blah~ Mine was suicide inducing, or it would have been if I weren't too happy pondering over my many reviews*Hearts* I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review, and not just any review (but if you must know any review makes me happy) but engaging reviews! It just makes me so happy to hear you guys talking about what you think is going to happen, or how much you love this story!

Angel , Tee, Snoopy, Yumiyang, guest? lol, someone called me a badass writer...I've been over the moon since I read that lol. . (btw did I forget to mention today is my birthday ;)) Also thanks to anyone who faved/Suscribed!

Now, since I know all of you want to know what sort of dramatic (or not so dramatic) development I've whipped out of my head let's get this chapter started. Sorry if I missed anything while revising I'm running on four hours of sleep T.T

 **Rating: M** :( blame the lack of sweetness on Karin and her impromptu kiss, which Sasuke didn't tell Naruto about Grrrrrr.

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 9: We Need to Talk...**

 **Day 36 (Mon)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

Our parents had left early that morning, and my mother had seemed smug about something but would not mention what it was. I was finishing breakfast ready to leave for school when Itachi walked by with the paper in his hands.

"You are quite photogenic little brother, that's a nice looking date you had" As I connect two and two together I stood and grabbed the newspaper from his hands. I flipped through it until I found the page full of pictures and of Karin and I.

Including one where she was kissing me.

Fuck.

"I think you have some explaining to do" Itachi said as he left the dining room.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking shit.

Naruto.

Oh he was going to be so angry, he was going to be beyond angry and hurt. How the fuck was I going to explain this to him? I should of just told him about the kiss yesterday but I never thought he would actually find out, or that it mattered.

I got into my car and drove to school, thinking of how I would explain to him that she meant nothing to me. That I hadn't been the one to kiss her.

Now I had really done it. I walked into the school, hoping that I would be able to find Naruto before class, or before he saw the paper.

But I had no such luck, there he was handing the paper back to Temari, turning around and locking eyes with me. I could see his shiny blue eyes water, and his body stiffening as he saw me.

I was about to call him, but he turned around and walked away, everyone's eyes were on me, and not wanting to make a scene I didn't call after him. But I did try to catch up to him, to no avail. Fuck, where had he gone? I slipped my fingers through my hair in frustration. The bell had rang and I cursed under my breath as everyone filed into their classrooms.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I reached the rooftop, and closed the door and leaned against it as I slid down. My breathing was coming out in short gasps as I had run to evade Sasuke. I felt the wet tears slide down my cheeks and I wiped them away infuriated. He appeared out of nowhere after the school year had started, and then my heart decided it didn't want to stop thinking about him. Then the asshole made the first move. He was the one to open that door. Even if I felt something he was the one to make me believe that we had something going on.

And here I am not minding about our cancelled date and wishing him good luck on his event, where he goes and _kisses_ some other girl and gives her a night out of a fairy tale by the looks of it. More tears come out and at this point I'm sobbing into my knees.

I didn't want to feel like this for him. I didn't want to like him this much. I didn't want to like someone that was so different from me. But I did, and I wanted to try hard to make it work. I shouldn't had run away. But I couldn't think rationally through the bubbling emotions inside of my head.

I was so jealous of the girl in the papers, and I was so angry at Sasuke for having kissed her. And I was angry at myself for being so emotional about the whole event.

I needed to let it out first. So I sobbed away. Or at least I tried, there was a knock on the door and I bit my lip as I tried to quiet down. I leaned against it harder making sure they wouldn't be able to open it.

"Naruto, open up." I let a couple of sobs out and then I calmed down enough to push through a "No."

"Don't you at least want to talk about it"

"Just go away"

"I'll just stay out here until you open the door you know." I stood and opened the door. I could only imagine how messed up I looked and I felt embarrassed at letting him see me like this. Gaara only looked at me for a couple of seconds before walking up to me and trying to wipe away my tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, I half-chuckled half sobbed

"Are you a newspaper sort of guy?" I managed to say, my sobs had lessened but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I tried wiping them again as I laughed "Sorry, you have to see me like this it's just..."

"I was worried when I didn't see you in class" Gaara said as he hugged me lightly, I was a little taken aback by the action. Gaara was someone who liked his space so the action tripped me out.

"Just let it out, have you talked to him?" He asked as I leaned my head on his chest and just kept crying quietly.

"No, I ran away like a little girl when I saw him" I said.

Gaara was quiet for a bit, his hands fell away from my hips. "He will have an explanation, Naruto."

I stepped away from Gaara, angry "Of course he will! He will manage to come up with some perfectly reasonable explanation for kissing this girl and I'll go 'Oh that kind of makes sense' and then I'll keep dating him and the same shit will happen again a week from now!" I said angrily. Knowing I was being unreasonable, and with the wrong person no less; Gaara wasn't the one who kissed someone else while dating me. He stared at me speechless for a bit and I sat on the floor once again wiping my tears.

"I don't really know what to say to that."

"It just sucks Gaara, not only do I like someone like Sasuke, that already seems unreachable as it is. Had we not been dating I would still had felt a little bummed but since we are this is just-"

"Discouraging" Gaara finished my sentence for me.

"Fucking devastating" I said.

"I don't really know what happened, so I don't know how to make you feel better" He said to me, and I laughed, "You don't have to fix my problems for me, and you shouldn't be ditching class to be here with me"

"Sasuke was not there either" He said carefully, hoping I wouldn't have another outburst.

" I know I need to talk to him" I said almost a whisper.

"I talked to him yesterday you know, we spend almost the whole afternoon together. And he didn't feel the need to tell me he had kissed this girl, does that mean he thinks it's ok to kiss other people while dating? Is that what it is? He's the one that brought up being exclusive too!" I felt bad for putting Gaara on the spot, and for acting like a child about this whole thing. I was just angry, yet Gaara was very understanding.

"Some people are not good with commitment, they want to have it all. But I don't think Sasuke is like that." He sat beside me.

I laughed lowly "I'm such a kid" I said, finally a little calmer. I was torn between wanting to hear an explanation and not wanting to, and I couldn't decide if I should go looking for Sasuke or not.

"You want to ditch school?" Gaara's voice came in, I turned and gave him a funny look. "We're already ditching Sherlock" I said

"I mean leave campus" He retorted as he rolled his eyes at me. I was grateful for a friend like him, he just wanted to distract me.

"Why not, I bet I'll get an earful from Iruka whether I skip school on school grounds or outside them" I gave Gaara a small smile, but he didn't buy it that I felt better.

I grabbed my backpack which I had abandoned on the floor as Gaara and I walked down to the hallway and felt my phone vibrating inside of it. I took my phone out and saw the many missed calls from Sasuke. He had only sent one message though

 _Please just talk to me_

I bit my lip as I read the message frustrated, I looked up to see Gaara "Everything ok?" He asked.

I dumped my phone in my bag and nodded. We both walked to the parking lot in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, or the paper, or how much I wanted to scream at him.

"Naruto!" I turned to see Sasuke, this time he was jogging to where Gaara and I were about to get on his car. I turned and saw his frustrated face. His eyes were begging me to wait, to not go. And I could feel another surge of emotions coming by, I would not give in thought. I would not cry in front of him.

Gaara stood beside me as Sasuke finally reached us, he stared at Gaara but for a second before he centered his eyes on me. "I've been looking everywhere for you" He said quietly. I was trying to clear my throat enough to grace him with an answer. But all I could do was stare at him.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you just now." Gaara said beside me

"Gaara this is none of your business" Sasuke said to him, and I glared at him for snapping at Gaara.

Gaara turned to me "Naruto, do you want to talk to him?" I wanted to shake my head no, but instead I gave a nod, fuck, I couldn't understand myself anymore.

"I can explain, just let me talk to you. Are you not always asking for me to share things with you?" Oh now he wanted to share? He outstretched his hand, waiting for me to take it. "Let's go somewhere we can talk"

I started walking towards him, but did not take his hand, instead I could feel Gaara's hand on my wrist as I tried walking away from him. I turned gave him a weak smile "It's ok Sasuke and I have to talk this out, you and I will talk later ok? Thanks for being there" Gaara nodded and let go of my hand. I turned to see Sasuke throwing daggers at Gaara with his eyes. Was he jealous? Good he deserved it.

"Where do you want to go?' I said quietly.

"Is Iruka home right now? Itachi might be working in his studio at home..." He said quietly as we walked towards his car.

"Iruka is at work, we can go to my house" I responded. The ride to my house was quiet, I attempted to put my thoughts in order, to list all the questions I wanted answered in my head. And I could tell Sasuke was thinking about how he would explain this. He better have a good fucking explanation. Soon enough we were in my room I closed the door behind me even though I knew no one was home.

We stood awkwardly in the middle of the room looking at each other, oh how I wanted to punch him in that handsome face of his.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." He said his eyes downcast. And I almost blew up.

"That better not be all you have to say for yourself" I said quietly. As I felt tears filling my eyes again, he tried reaching out for me but I stepped back.

"Look-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Why didn't you mention it yesterday? Why would you not tell me? And why would you tell me you _would never_ think of cheating on me when just the previous night you were _kissing_ another girl? For all I know you two could have gone to the bathroom and had a quickie!" At the end my voice was almost in hysterics

My tears finally slipped out again, and I wiped them away angrily. Sasuke sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration and I turned away from him. I would not pity him, he _had_ done something wrong.

"I didn't think too much of it, the pictures look bad Naruto I know that, but they tell a story that didn't really happen. I showed polite interest in her because my mother asked me to. She's the one that kept getting close, and she caught me off guard when she kissed me. I didn't take her to the garden to give her some romantic kiss, I had gone to the garden to get away from her and she found me"

"So it's all her fault?" I asked

"No it's my fault too, I should have known she was going to try and kiss me when she was getting so close"

"You should of, the fact that she is the one who 'attacked' you doesn't excuse anything if you saw the attack coming"

"It was one kiss, and I pushed her way right after that! I told her I wasn't interested, I really did Naruto!" He stood frustrated and grabbed my wrist to pull me around so I could look at him.

"How can I trust that!" I raised my voice at him "Here I am letting you cancel on me and shit, trying to be understanding, but how can I trust you now?"

"I was just happy yesterday, that you showed up at my house, that you went looking for me, especially after I had a nasty fight with my dad. I was not thinking about the gala, I didn't want to think about the gala I just wanted to spend the afternoon with you" I looked at the floor, I had wanted to see him so bad yesterday. And we had such a great time too.

"Naruto look at me." He said, "Look at me" he repeated again and my gaze lifted towards his dark orbs.

"I don't want to be thinking about what you are doing whenever you go out with your family, I can't do this" I said quietly.

"We just started dating, we are _not_ breaking up because of this" He said determined.

"Then maybe you should have told me what happened at the Gala"

"I know that, I was stupid, I was conceited, I'm used to thinking there are no consequences for my actions. I was so bent on showing her she had no effect on me I didn't think about what would happen if you found out" He grabbed both my hands into his own.

"I was selfish, I'm sorry" I snatched my hands away but he grabbed them, again and again.

"I'm so sorry, please don't say you can't do this, I like you so much it scares me because let's face it we barely know each other" He had finally managed to keep my hands in his own.

"We barely know each other but when I saw those pictures in the paper all I could think was finding you, all I could think was how stupid I was not to tell you, All I could think was how much I had fucked up, and how I would explain that to you. All I could think was that I didn't want you to say you wanted to end this because I know we can make it work"

All my anger was still there, and so was all the sadness and frustration. But I leaned my head against his chest as I cried.

"I want to stay with you but I am so angry Sasuke, you know that I would have found out eventually right? And then finding out from a picture in the paper" I had to stop for a minute since the tears would not let me speak.

"I want to monopolize you so, so much. The more I know you the more attached I become."

I sobbed into his chest. It was just a kiss, and I knew I was blowing it out of proportion, but to me it's what the kiss symbolized. How many times would one crazy girl jump him and kiss him. How many times would I have to hear about it. How many times would I have to be ok with situations like this because his mom told him to do something. How many times before our relationship turned into something close to a joke. And how long before I was in love with him and a situation like this hurt me ten thousand times more than it did now?

His arms went around me as he hugged me loosely, "Naruto, you have a right to be angry at me all you want, and frustrated and sad, but don't say you don't want to do this anymore"

"There won't be another chance after this one" I said quietly as I calmed down. His head leaned down and rested on my shoulder relieved.

"But first" I said as I stepped away from him, he looked at me confused I put some strength in my hand and I punched him right across his cheek. His face turned sideways and he cupped his cheek in pain "Shit!" he exclaimed and I shook my hand in pain "Fuck, hitting a person hurts"

"Try being the one that gets punched" He said lowly as he rubbed his cheek. He deserved that punch, and it made me feel way better. He saw me staring at him "I know, I know, I deserved it" He said

"You did, I should punch you again" I muttered. Way calmer at this point.

"Come here" I said as I grabbed his hand and headed down to the kitchen, I opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas and handed it to him. I sat on the counter as he grabbed it and placed it on his cheek.

"It's going to bruise" He said as he flinched to both the cold and the pain.

"That's exactly what I was aiming for" I chuckled lowly.

"How long are you going to be mad at me" He said lowly, I got of the counter and walked up to him. I kissed his uninjured cheek. "I'm not that vindictive"

"I'm having a hard time believing that " He muttered as he slipped his free arm around my waist, since his other hand was holding the bag of peas to his cheek.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I had been really lucky Naruto decided to give me another chance, I was just so frustrated at everything. The pictures in the paper, the fact that I had had to cancel on him because of the stupid event. The fact that Gaara had been the one to find Naruto first...

The way he'd grabbed Naruto's wrist when he had tried walking towards me, I thought I was going to punch him. I understood why Naruto was so upset, just seeing how he interacted with Gaara put me on edge. I would have to seriously step up my game if I wanted to keep him.

I looked at Naruto's tear stained face and his red eyes and I had to agree with him, he should of punched me again. I cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed his forehead. I hugged him, and we just stayed there for a little while

"I'm sorry" I said quietly for like the thousandth time but Naruto didn't say 'it's ok' or 'we'll fix it' this time. I knew he was questioning giving me a chance. I had to really prove myself.

* * *

Angel, you are right, while I thought Sasuke did screw up by omitting information we all know he does like Naru so they get to work this through (isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be about working things through ;) and Sasuke's parents are not very involved in the story...yet...so you will see what happens, patience child, patience... ) Tee, you read my writers mind, yes Gaara was there, which only breaks my heart! Naruto did punch Sasuke thought, he's not abusive I swear lol, he was just angry, he needs to let Sasuke know he ain't going to be fucking with him u.u (Yes, I'm overprotective of Naru...), Yumi...if I could smooch you I would, so be glad I don't know where to find you *hearts in eyes*

Anyhow as mentioned before, today is my birthday, so pretty please can I have some reviews with caramel on top?

Love you all, hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next!

Chio n.n


	10. Chapter 10: Falling Back Into Place

Hello readers! It's that time of the week again...UPDATE TIME! :D Thanks to everyone that wished me a happy birthday. It was awesome and I still have the bunch of balloons, streamers, and flowers that my friends that sneaked into my room. And there is way too much cake in my fridge, which I could share with all of you, especially the ones who left awesome reviews again! So psyched about that seriously! For my guest reviewer who has read the original story, I'm glad that this new version isn't disappointing so far, I wanted to please my previous readers and my new readers with this story! Tee, I'm doing my best to make their relationship develop, glad you agree with me that Sasuke did deserve that punch u.u Angel, I know you are so passionate about Sasuke giving Naruto his place and I love how you get so carried away, sounds like collaboration to me, maybe we should start PM'ing;) But I'll wait until their relationship is a little more stable before any of that happens...if it happens. Yumiyang lovely review *Heart* (it was neither Celine nor Whitney everyone kept playing Taylor's Swift 22 all day lol, cause that's how old I am now)

Enough ranting! On with the story!

 **Rating: M** Let's just say I felt a little guilty for the lack of fluff or smut on the last chapter *giggles* What I put in there you shall find out.

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 10: Falling Back Into Place**

 **Day 39 (Thurs)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

We were all at the lunch table, I sat beside Naruto my hand kept grazing his under the table, which made him blush a beautiful pink color and throw daggers at me every time I repeated the action. He was too adorable. After a couple of awkward days and tip toeing around each other we had finally gotten back to what one could call relatively normal behavior. We had had a couple of more conversations on the Newspaper article. Where I got him to admit he was jealous and he had proceeded to throw anything near him at me in his infuriated state. I had also explained that the kiss meant nothing to me at all which had left him feeling calmer. I managed to sneak in a scenario where I put him in my situation.

If someone kissed you out of nowhere and you felt nothing, then I found out about it what would you do? He'd been quiet for the longest time and he wouldn't necessarily agree that I wasn't completely at fault but I know he knew I had a point. He bitterly said 'at least you wouldn't find out about it on the newspaper the entire school population was looking at' but let the topic drop nonetheless. We were finally doing good, but I was still afraid he was questioning our relationship.

"So...it's been a couple of days and I know some of us have been wanting to ask..." Kiba begun speaking on the other side of Naruto, I looked up letting him know I was listening.

"Who punched your pretty face?" Temari asked mercilessly

"And why?" Deidara asked right next to her, Gaara gave me a knowing stare but didn't say anything. Why was Gaara the one aware that Naruto and I were dating anyway? I expected Naruto to tell Kiba, but Gaara? It just made me angry.

"I punched him." Said Naruto beside me as he put an arm around my neck. "We were having a lovers quarrel" He then leaned his head on my shoulder.

Everyone in the table burst into laughter at the mention of us dating, or us having a lover's squat. He was clever, make fun of the topic so no one see's it coming. But I could see a suspicious glance from Temari.

"Remind me not to get you angry again" I said, which got another round of laughter.

"Fine don't tell us" Temari said sticking her tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes at her. As I pinched Naruto's leg for that little stunt of his. He flinched and shoved me lightly to the side "That hurt!" He said

"What _exactly_ are you two doing _under_ the table?" Asked Sai as he raised an eyebrow. Naruto flushed bright red "Nothing!"

There was more laughter as the bell rang.

 **Day 40 (Fri)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Lunch break had just ended and I was walking to Art class with Gaara. I resisted to urge to laugh at Sasuke's sulking face as he had headed over to his Economic's classroom. 'I want to walk you to class, and hold your hand while I do so' He had complained Tuesday afternoon when we hung out at his place while playing video games. At first we didn't make our relationship public because I was still figuring out if I it was going to work, but know we decided to not do so because we didn't want to risk having a picture taken or anything of the sort after the newspaper deal with Karin.

Gaara and I sat on what had now become our working table in art class. Gaara intimidated anyone else that wanted to sit there. We both grabbed our current pieces and sat down. He was working on a soft pastel work, he was doing a beautiful landscape. The forest at night, the trees that bloomed flowers had them fly into the wind and then the beautiful full moon in the back of the trees bringing light to the whole piece.

I was working on something brighter at the moment. A flower garden in Acrylics, all sorts of flowers and all sorts of colors and in the middle was a girl with long hair, and a sundress looking up at the bright sun. The teacher had been so pleased with our work so far, she'd said she would probably be showing them at the end of the year art expo the school put on.

"So have you and Sasuke fixed your problem?" Gaara asked as he smudged some of the soft pastel on his work. This is why I liked talking to him, he made it casual and he let me choose if I wanted to answer his questions or not. I did.

"Yeah, we sort of did" He looked up at me, and I elaborated "I still feel a little insecure sometimes but I think that's normal in a relationship. We've been doing great this last few days too"

"I can see he likes you a lot" He said quietly, and I nodded at him "I believe that too"

"Glad to see things worked out in the end"

"I'm sorry I left with Sasuke just like that" I said quietly feeling a little guilty. Gaara had been the first one to find me and help me calm down, yet I had just left with Sasuke.

"You don't have to apologize you had to talk to him"

"Thanks, for both understanding and for being there"

He gave me a small smile "Anytime Naruto"

 **Day 45 (Wed)**

Kiba had gone to my house to work on some spreadsheets we needed to get done for computer applications, we had dinner with Iruka and chatted for a bit. Afterwards we went up to my room to chill for a bit and my phone buzzed, I saw the text from Sasuke and chuckled.

 _I feel like I haven't seen you all day_ and he put the emoji of the sad face and the gun right next to it.

 _Don't be kid, you saw me at school, but I miss you too._ I sent the emoji with the kissy face and felt completely silly.

Kiba looked up to where he was scrolling down Facebook on his computer and looked at me "What is it?"

"Nothing, just Sasuke being an idiot" it wasn't completely a lie.

"Oh" Kiba said quietly, as he gave me a suspicious stare and went back to scrolling down his computer.

 _Yes, were all our friends are-at all times_

 _I only get to kiss you when I pull you into dark hallways_

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing afraid it would call for Kiba's attention again.

 _Creep!_ I replied.

 _You know you like it_ he sent.

"Are you going to tell me why you stare at your phone like a love sick puppy?" Kiba asked closing his laptop and looking at me expectantly. "That's not Sasuke you are messaging right? Who is it?" I bit my lip guiltily.

"It is" I said, and he put his laptop back in his backpack, "Fine don't tell me, I have to head back home anyways"

"Kiba, don't be angry it's not like I'm trying to keep secrets from you"

"Isn't holding on to information doing exactly that?" He said back at me, "Aren't I supposed to be your best friend?" He shook his head, "Forget it man" and opened the door to my room as I stood to walk with him.  
" Just stay here, you don't need to walk me out" He said as he walked out of my room.

"Kiba! Kiba!" I laid back down in my bed and groaned in frustration

I had to tell Kiba.

 **Day 46 (Thrs)**

Iruka had left for a business trip early in the morning, as I left for school. I was still thinking about how to tell Kiba about Sasuke and I. I knew he could take it, and he was my best friend I got why he was upset. He probably thought I couldn't trust him, but I did. Aside from that, Gaara and Sasuke had shown up and while we were all good friends I had become really close to Sasuke and Gaara as well. It had to be odd, that the two of us were always together but that wasn't always the case anymore.

School was a bit of a blur, and I felt really bad because Kiba had been evading me throughout the day. I told him I wanted to talk to him afterschool but he said he had club meetings and couldn't. I would have to try and get him tomorrow before this turned into a bigger deal than what it needed to be.

Sasuke was currently giving me a lift home, and he gave me questioning look "What's going on?' He asked.

"I want to tell kiba about us" I said quietly "He knows something is going on, he asked me why I couldn't tell him"

"I'm not going to tell you not to do it, you know you can tell him" Sasuke said reassuringly.

"I actually thought you would tell him sooner, I'm a bit hurt" He said with a small smile.

I leaned in and I kissed his cheek as he parked in-front of my house "Thanks Sasuke"

"Anything for you" Remembering that Iruka wasn't home I decided to be a bit forward, at least my type of forward.

"You want to come inside?" I asked acting nonchalant about it, "Iruka jus left for the weekend" God, god, god, this was so embarrassing.

He smirked at me "I would love to" He didn't even wait until I properly closed the door before he pulled me in for a kiss. I moaned lightly as he worked his magic on me. I couldn't lie to myself, I was getting a little too used to our make out sessions, and a bit less insecure about going further into them. As much as we joked about the little stolen kisses at school and how frustrating it was for him to keep his hands to himself. I have to give it to him, it was kind of true.

"We should have a sleep over" He whispered into my ear, as his hands shamelessly went under my shirt and caressed every piece of skin available. I moaned at his sexy voice, and grabbed his face between my hands and whispered back, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea" He groaned at that.

"You're killing me Naruto" He kissed me again and then trailed a path of kisses down my throat sucking lightly. I separated from him and he threw a glare my way. "My room" I said breathlessly and he didn't need to hear it twice, he lifted me and I squeaked.

"You're going to drop me!' I gasped, he went up the stairs and I had to admit I was impressed, I would of probably collapsed. "As if" He scoffed.

We reached my room and he threw me on the bed, I gave him a stare "You like throwing me on beds don't you?" He walked towards me in a predatory manner that just made me get goose bumps. "And pulling you into dark hallways and corners so I can kiss you" He said lowly as he resumed his trail of kisses. He reached the end of my neck and bit the tender skin he found. I gasped and made an unintelligible sound. I could feel him smirking.

His hands worked faster this time as he lifted my shirt from my body, and I had no objections what so ever as I took off his shirt as well. I drank in his lean muscled upper body, and his ivory skin. I felt a bit shy as his eyes looked over my body as well. He threw me a glance asking for permission to continue and I pulled him in for a kiss granting it.

As we spread for air I trailed kisses down his neck, he cursed and pushed me down onto the bed. One knee on each side of my body, he leaned down and I could feel his erection grind against my own.

"Holy shit" I gasped.

He went lower and this time started a trail of kisses on my navel, I could just feel my whole body on fire. Every single little kiss lit me up. His hands caressed their way up my upper chest and started playing with my nipples. I gasped once again and whispered his name. His lips reached one of my nipples and he sucked on it, while his other hand played with the other- I was going to die, I desperately needed release, but I didn't want him doing all the work either, so I pulled his face up for a kiss, and I battled with him for a bit before flipping us over. He stared a bit shocked at first but I just mischievously smiled at him. He'd soon find I was a fast learner. I leaned down and bit the lobe of his ear lightly before kissing his shoulder and making my way _down_. Licking his skin here and there and barely tracing my fingers and feeling his six pack. When I reached the waistline of his pants I gazed up at him tentatively and he was looking at me with pure lust, his pupils dilated. I knew he was doing everything in his power to contain himself.

"Naruto..." He said huskily

Knowing I would get in trouble I unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his fly and then went back up and gave him a kiss not once touching his need.

"You fucking tease" He whispered, as he bit my bottom lip, I pulled him up and we were now both kneeling on the bed. Then without warning my hand went down his pants and grabbed his erection. I don't know where I was getting all this courage from, or how the fuck I knew what I was doing. I wasn't completely oblivious though and knowing I was making him feel good kept driving me on. Sasuke groaned "Fuck Naruto" and he leaned his head on my shoulder as I slowly pumped him.

His hands undid my own button and went down my pants, giving me a firm squeeze. That made me stop for a second as I moaned in pleasure at his firm grip and sure strokes. One of his hands gripped my waist and the other kept pumping. I leaned my head on his shoulder letting out short gasps as I kept working on him as well. "Shit, shit, shit" I whispered as he increased his pace.

I sucked lightly on the lower nape of his neck and placed small kisses here and there.

"Damn Naruto" He gasped, as we both felt each other reach our peak. I cursed under my breath and I heard him whisper my name which just helped me get there. I gasped for air as he pulled away a little and kissed me softly.

He chuckled and I smiled dumbly at him "We have to do that again" He whispered. "You got to take your hand out of my pants first" I laughed as I took my own hand out of his pants, he gave me a playful squeeze and I shuddered.

I got off the bed "Don't go" he said as he grabbed my wrist

"I'll go get us a wet cloth to clean up" He groaned and laid back on the bed. I laughed lowly.

I came back, my pants zipped back up and handed him the cloth. He cleaned up and we both put our shirts back on. He didn't push for more, even though I knew he wanted to.

"We should just take a shower-together" I got on top of him and he circled his hands around me

"I don't think so Casanova"

"Bummer"

He slept over that night, and it was then that I realized I loved sleeping with Sasuke. I could feel him right next to me and it was so reassuring, being able to reach out and touch him. The making out here and there was not something to complain about either.

 **Day 47 (Fri)**

It was time for lunch and I had managed to catch Kiba as he left his classroom, "Kiba!" He turned and stared me down "What?" He asked. I pouted at him.

"Let's go to the rooftop" He knew we only went there when we needed to talk, he looked at me trying to figure out if he was ready to forgive me for withholding information from him.

He shrugged "Alright, blondie" He said and we both walked in silence. We reached the rooftop and we sat down and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I don't want you to be angry at me, and I don't want to fight with you, you're my best friend"

"I think you are my best friend too, but I think you are hiding things from me, it makes me feel a little left out"

"I know, I felt really bad for not telling you, but I just wasn't ready to"

"But why did you feel like you couldn't tell me though? We always talk things through when we struggle through something what was different this time?"

"I guess the way things played out, somebody else ended up finding out first, and then I told them when I was struggling, but it's not because I didn't want to tell you. It was just, I kept putting it off"

"Well I realized something was going on whatever it is" he said sulking. I gave him a side hug, "I couldn't survive without you Kiba, you're like my brother"

He finally seemed to get that I wasn't trying to hide things from him on purpose or because I didn't trust him. "So are you ready to tell me now? Or do I still have to wait..." I took a deep breath preparing myself to tell my best friend that I was dating a guy, for the first time ever. But getting the words out was a little harder than I thought it would be.

"Is is something bad?" He asked as he saw me struggling a little.

"No, nothing like that! I think it's good, I mean great, I mean-" His eyes widened, "I _knew it_ you had been going around throwing sighs here and there and looking at your phone like a lovesick puppy, you're dating someone!" He said, proud that his intuition had been correct. I nodded my head flushing as I thought of who I was dating.

"Who is it?" Kiba asked exited by the news "And why couldn't you tell me who you were dating, why was that such a big deal?"

"Well that's the big deal, who I'm dating" I said as I played with my hands. Kiba looked at me for a moment, and I could tell his mind was working, he was thinking long and hard. And his eyes widened a fraction as he came to a conclusion.

"When I asked you who you were texting and you said Sasuke...you weren't lying" He stated carefully.

"I wasn't" I said, waiting to see more of his reacting other than the clear shock written all over his face. "I'm dating Sasuke" I finished clarifying for him. Finally feeling a weight off my shoulders as I told my best friend about my boyfriend.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until he finally absorbed the information "Well, I'm not sure I saw that one coming, since when..."

"I don't know, I mean it's like an exclusive thing you know... you and I have admitted when we think someone is a stud, or good looking or handsome or whatever. But I've never actually thought 'damn I'd date that piece of ass" Kiba burst out in laughter at that, and smiled goofily at me as I smiled back at him..

"But with Sasuke I was really confused, I didn't know what to make of my feelings, or the attraction" Kiba sobered up at that.

"Stupid you should have told me, did you deal with that all by yourself?"

"Well Gaara found out, he was really intuitive and knew Sasuke from before so he kind of hinted at me that he knew and I ended up confirming it for him" Kiba sulked at that "So Gaara knew before me!"

"I'm sorry, he just found out!" Kiba scoffed but didn't complain anymore.

"So when did you finally come to terms with the fact that you liked Sasuke?" I wondered what would be too much information at this point but told him anyway.

"Actually Sasuke is the one that made the first move, and I had already been thinking about him in a romantic way and kind of had come to terms with it. Then he kissed me-"

"He kissed you?" He asked quite surprised.

"Yeah, I was kind of over the moon"

"And how long has it been official?"

"About two weeks?" I said and that got another outburst from Kiba but he soon calmed down and then he stared at me seriously.

"Wait a minute, just last week there was an article on the papers..." I looked down as kiba grew angry. "What the fuck was that about if he was already dating you!?" He said angrily "I'm going to fucking beat him up Naruto!"

"Calm down Kiba! We talked about it and we figured it out" I said trying to stop him from standing up and going to find Sasuke.

"And I kind of beat you to it already..." I added to that and that made his anger dim and got a laugh out of him.

"The lovers squad!" He said as he burst into laughter realizing I had been serious when they'd asked Sasuke what had happened to his face.

"Good, he deserved it, but what was all that on the paper about?"

I went on the whole explanation of what had happened with Karin and how I decided to give Sasuke another chance and kiba listened intently. It felt so good to be able to talk about this things with him. And just as expected of my best friend, other than a couple of questions he took the gender thing on a stride. Just at the very end he said that he wished I would have told him so he could be there to back me up. He also said that if Sasuke pulled a stunt like that again he would beat the crap out of him.

The bell finally rang and we stood to head over to class, "Naruto?" He said quietly

"What's up?"

"Just don't fall in love with me man, I know I'm a hot piece of ass an all but" I wacked him across the head laughing. He just had to say it.

"Did you miss the part where you have already been bro zoned?" I said as I laughed.

"So you say, Sasuke might just be my replacement"

"You wish Kiba"

And just like that things were good again. At least everything seemed to be working out well for now.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba are the best of friends so I am super happy that Naruto finally gets to tell Kiba :)! Naruto and Sasuke seem to be doing fine again *blushes*, which only means something else has to happen right ;) But I'm not saying what, you guys will have to review lots and wait till the next update for that. The reviews are getting hyped and so am I writing this story despite the thousands of assignments I have to finish before the end of the semester. So to all of you out there working or trying to get through school you got this! Keep it up!

Love you all lots

Chio :)


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise, Surprise

Well hello dearest readers, and story seekers how are you all doing? Hope everyone is doing fine :) I am currently brain dead and sleep deprived, but still uploading this (I apologize for any errors that might have slipped through) On to my bi-weekly rambling: Schools is a murderous deity, it is the boss in the game and it's trying to destroy me before the semester ends. Halp! Lol. Also I would like to share the funny instance were one of my co-workers called out another one of my co-workers in our group chat by uploading a screenshot showing his now "dating" relationship status for all of us to see. Lots of text-cat calling, joking, and talk ensued afterward. They are so savage and if I ever date I'll never allow them to find out. Done with rant.

To those who reviewed *sends cookies your way* and *lots of kisses* thank you so much I appreciate it :D Pretty please keep them coming with a cherry on top n.n?

 **Rating: M** Fluffiness awaits n.n

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 11: Surprise, Surprise**

 **Day 50 (Mon)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I actually spend most of the weekend at Naruto's and it had been amazing. Kiba and Gaara dropped by a couple of times. Kiba made a point to get me alone and tell me that he would 'punch my face in' if I hurt Naruto. I just rolled my eyes at him, but was happy that Naruto had such a good friend. Other than that we all got along pretty well. I still felt myself lose control when I thought of the blonde gasping and moaning under me. I mean, I was going insane that we had not gone all the way, but he didn't leave much to be desired when we made out. He was just amazing, and beautiful and sexy, and cute. I understood thought, I had been with men before but Naruto hadn't. I didn't want to rush him into anything I wanted it to be special for him, and I wanted him to enjoy it too. Fuck at this point I was hoping I would be his first and last, not that I was ready to say that out loud.

He just made me laugh, and when he was in the room everything became brighter. He was my ball of sunshine. I was kind of resenting that Iruka was back from his business trip and I could no longer spend the night with him anymore.

I parked and headed to the classroom, I had asked Naruto if he wanted me to pick him up but he said he wanted to walk to school with Kiba. I walked into the classroom and immediately looked for the blonde blob of hair that belonged to my boyfriend. I spotted him talking to Shika and Gaara. Sakura as always greeted me cheerily but I only grazed her with a polite hello before heading over to where Naruto was sitting. She had thrown quite a fit when I told her I wasn't interested and always complained as to why I hung out with Naruto.

I wanted really, really badly to lean in a kiss him good morning but instead I had to settle for throwing a longing glance his way and sitting on the nearest desk to him. The bell rang and class begun, but as usual Kakashi was not very much into it, I took out my phone and shot Naruto a message, telling him I wanted to kiss him.

He took his phone out of his pocket after jumping awkwardly when he felt it vibrate-I had to suppress my laughter at that. His cheeks got a slight hint of pink as he looked up with laughter in his eyes and we looked at each other shortly.

I got the message notification on my phone and almost rolled my eyes when I opened it. He had just send the kissy emojis and bunch of hearts. I send him a message back _We can do better, step out I'll follow right behind you_

Naruto gave a small laugh, at my invitation. But then our attention was drawn towards the door as there was a knock. I looked up to see the door open and my eyes widened a bit as I saw the red head enter the classroom..way.

I instantly turned in time to see Naruto's look of shock as he stared at Karin, obviously recognizing who she was.

 **Naurto's P.O.V**

I had to find a way to keep my mouth from gaping at this Karin girl, what was she doing here? My head buzzed for a moment as I regained control and turned towards Sasuke, he was already looking at me, and shaking his head. Telling me he didn't know what she was doing here either. I calmed myself down, he wouldn't lie again, not if he valued what we had. I looked to the front in order to hear Kakashi's short introduction of the girl were he said she'd be attending school for the rest of the semester. I was going to throw up. She smiled at everyone in the classroom and introduced herself and said she hoped she could make 'lots of friends' then she walked over and noticed that all the desks around Sasuke were taken. I was just holding on to sanity for dear life, the students that had seen the paper were starting to recognize her and the whispers spread across the classroom.

Then of all people she walked up to me, with her straight fiery hair, and navy blue romper. While staring at Sasuke, _my boyfriend._

"Hi I'm Karin" she smiled at me "I'm a bit nervous since it's my first day, would you mind switching seats so I could sit beside my friend?" She said as he nodded her head towards Sasuke. Friend? _Friend?_ I was trying my best to act normal, and be polite, but that didn't mean I was going to give her my seat so I could get her closer to Sasuke.

But before I could even graze her with a reply I could hear both Sasuke and Gaara say "Naruto's not moving anywhere" Finality in their voices.

She turned to where Sasuke was sitting and gave him the biggest smile as she greeted him "I've missed you!" She beamed then proceeded to kiss his cheek.

I was going to fucking murder this bitch.

The whispering around the room got louder, and I screwed my eyes shut and squeezed my hands, to keep from getting this girl away from Sasuke.

"Karin" He said warningly at her, "Don't" and the warning in his eyes gave me chills. Good.

"Still shy I see" She chuckled lowly and only the ones nearest to Sasuke could probably hear the comment. The guy sitting on the other side of Sasuke completely infatuated with her offered his seat and I threw a good set of daggers at him. What was he thinking he was doing?

I stood up angrily and walked by Kakashi's desk who grazed me with a glance as I walked by him and muttered the word 'restroom' I walked down the hallway and busted the door for the restroom and made sure there was no one around as I stomped on the floor childishly. I threw some water on my face and grabbed a paper towel to dry my face. It wasn't Sasuke's fault this girl had shown up, or that she had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek, or that she had the need to cross her legs having her romper ride up showing her upper tights so Sasuke could see them.

I rolled my eyes at myself in the mirror, what was happening to me? Since when was I this jealous? I heard the door open behind me and I turned and laid eyes on Sasuke. With his dark jeans and burgundy v-neck shirt, spiky dark hair, ivory skin, well toned body and dark orbs. Oh...so that's where the jealousy had come from. Sasuke was my doom, if my meeting him had been taken out of the bible it would go like this: And as I laid eyes on him the fiery flames of jealousy were born-or something like that. He'd be a capital sin, and the downfall of us all-or in this case my downfall.

"Naruto I have no idea what she is doing here" Was the first thing he said to me, and the first thing I did was walk up to him and pull him in for a kiss in need of reassurance. He looked at me shocked for a minute before he pulled me into one of the stalls and he closed the door. "Just in case" he whispered as he kissed me again this time biting my bottom lip and asking for entrance. By the time we separated I was gasping for air. Mine, he was mine.

I grasped the front of his shirt my hands a little shaky. His hand came up to my face and cupped my cheek as he made me look up at his handsome face. "Naruto, I have no interest in her. If she thinks she can come up here and that all of a sudden I will be into her she's wrong" I slipped my hands around him and hugged him as I leaned my head on his chest. "I know" I responded.

" I'm sorry you have to see her on a daily basis now" He said sounding extremely guilty.

"I can't believe she kissed you" I muttered angrily as I tightened my hold on him.

"It was a kiss on the cheek" He answered, and I knew he was trying not to laugh at me.

"You know that's not what she wanted to kiss, it was dangerously close to your lips" I pouted and he lifted my head once again, placing a small sweet kiss on my lips.

"I only want to kiss you like this" He whispered sensually as he placed another soft kiss on my lips, then on my cheek and he trailed a path down my neck "We should get back to class, people will start to wonder" I said breathlessly.

"He bit my neck softly and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning "You lure me here and then you tell me I have to head back-you devil" He whispered in my ear. I laughed and he pulled me in for a strong hug.

"No matter what she does, don't let her get to you Naruto, I'm _with you_ , she won't be able to change that" I hugged him back and I nodded my head smiling brightly at him. And with that we headed back to our classroom.

This time he had done things the right way, he'd explained right away and reassured me. Things were going to be ok. But it was easier said than done, by the time we were out for lunch I was feeling a little strung up. If she had a chance to grab his arm she would do it, if she could bump against him she'd do it. If she could pretend she was about to fall so he could catch her she'd do it. And I understood he couldn't just let her eat shit, but I was really contemplating tripping her on purpose just so I could see it happen. It would be a dream come true.

We were currently sitting at the lunch table and Sasuke had sat right next to me, which made her sit right next to Sasuke and she linked her arm into his. I could feel a vein on my forehead popping. Kiba kept looking from the interlaced arms, to her to me and looked like he wanted to throw her down a cliff. He was a good friend.

"It's a nice school you guys have here" She said cheerily

"So Karin, how come you ended up here?" Asked Neji, she held on to Sasuke tighter. He tried to take his arm away from her venomous claws.

"It's because I like Sasuke" I almost spilled my drink, and kiba gaped at her, Gaara was just throwing her a look. Hinata's cheeks were flushed, and Temari just stared at her as she took a spoonful of macaroni while rolling her eyes. Sai was looking intently at her, probably calculating the type of person she was. Sasuke finally managed to free his hand and scolded her "Karin!" He said angrily, and she pouted as she looked at everyone at the table.

"I don't think you'd make a cute couple" Temari said, Karin threw her a stare and I sniggered. I loved Temari. Sai smirked at the comment.

"He says he doesn't like me, but people change their minds right? His mom likes me a lot" She ate a forkful of salad and smiled. Ouch, that one hurt.

 _What's with this girl trying to steal your man?_ Kiba sent to my phone as he threw me a glance over the table.

 _She's fucking crazy_ I sent back

 _Are you just going to let it happen?_ He sent back

 _What am I supposed to do?_ I sent back angrily and frustrated.

 _Burn her at the stake_ Kiba sent back.

I chuckled lowly as Sasuke stopped telling Karin to stop touching him and turned to give me a questioning glance, I just shrugged. Both Kiba and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. Some people are the table looked lost, but Kiba and I just kept laughing.

 **Day 58 (Tue)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Gaara and I sat across from each other as I sighed for like the 1000th time that day. Having Karin around had been so exhausting. Sasuke was doing his best to keep her at bay. And to turn down her advances. Karin and Sakura had managed to get into quite a few very loud arguments by now attacking each other. Criticizing their fashion and their rightfulness to fight over Sasuke. I sat there thinking they both could suck it because he was going out with me. Anyways that didn't stop Karin from showing up wherever Sasuke went. Including his house this last weekend. I was so glad I had been there, I wasn't thrilled about the fact that we almost jumped away from each other as the girl tried opening the locked door unannounced. I was flushed and frustrated as we could hear her voice on the other side ' Your mom said I could come visit, why is your door locked anyway?' and he'd responded with an angry 'To stop people with no manners that try to come in unannounced' as I spread books across his bed so we could pretend we were actually working on homework rather than making out.

She wouldn't leave the rest of the afternoon, and all I could think of was kissing Sasuke in front of her and screaming 'mine'. But of course I couldn't do that instead I had to be the bigger person.

"Sasuke should tell her he's not interested" Gaara said quietly from across the table as he studied me.

"He has" I said quietly "She doesn't listen, he chased her away this weekend and next thing you know his mom was calling him and scolding him on the phone for it! It's insane!"

"That's usually how it is" Gaara shrugged.

"She has to give up eventually right?" I said almost hopelessly.

"It doesn't look like she is, but Sasuke hasn't done anything he's not supposed to right?"

"Yeah, you can tell right away he's not interested" I flushed at that.

"So you two are fine even though she's here" Gaara said and I shrugged.

"Yeah, it's been going good so far" That was putting it short, but I couldn't really tell Gaara that thoughts of Sasuke occupied my head all the time. Or that I couldn't wait to text him, call him, or see him.

"You're whipped" he said quietly but you could hear the amusement all over his voice.

"Oh shut up" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

 **Day 60 (Thrs)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

We sat on Orochumaru's class, and I stared daggers at the man as he leaned in to see Naruto's worksheet over his shoulders getting way too close again, had anyone reported this teacher? Lecherous bastard. I could visibly see Naruto stiffen and nod politely at whatever it was he was telling him. Karin was waiting outside as I got out of class, Naruto bumped against me as I stopped halfway through the door.

"Hey!" He complained as he looked up but then saw Karin. She hugged me asking me what I was doing afterschool because she wanted to go on a date. Naruto stepped aside awkwardly waiting for me to turn her down.

Seeing as there was people still in the hallway I waited. Orochimaru left the classroom but as he saw Naruto by the door he told him he needed to talk to him, I resisted the urge to stay by Naruto. Instead I grabbed Karin's hand and dragged her into the empty classroom.

For the first time in a while she looked at me with shock, "What are you-" She begun but I let go of her hand harshly and gave her a stern look which made her freeze where she was.

"Karin, this needs to stop, I know you just want to prove to yourself that you can bend me to your will and get what you want"

Her face twisted as she grew upset "No! That might be part of it but it's the only part you want to see! I've had a crush for the longest time now, I am pretty and smart and have all the qualities someone like you should want, but you won't even give me a shot!"

"Karin! I'm dating someone right now." I said with finality, she actually gaped at me, but she composed herself trying to hide that I've hurt her ego. Her look turned icy.

"That could be fixed." She said, and I raised an eyebrow at that. " _Who is it_?" Her voice was quiet but I could hear the anger in it and maybe even defeat, not that she'd show it.

"That's none of your business"

"I'm better than them, whoever it is, they don't match up to me especially if it's someone from this school! Is it that girl with the atrocious pink hair? Or the blonde girl that keeps staring me down at the lunch table?" She threw her hands in the air in frustration "Here I thought it was just your pheromones doing their job, but someone out there actually has the right to be jealous of me" She stepped towards me, but this time I knew better and stepped back

"Karin, you say you like me, but you don't even know me, you're infatuated that's what you are" I said frustrated trying to get her to understand at least that much.

"I'm going to find out who it is" She looked at me with finality, ignoring my comment before she stormed out of the classroom.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Orochimaru had said that I needed to meet him after hours tomorrow to go over my research project topic and its approval. Bullshit excuses to get me in the classroom alone. His weird behavior had been escalating lately. Always asking me to stay over to talk about the most unimportant things, it's as if...he was looking for excuses to have me around. The thought of it gave me shivers. He had walked away from me after giving me a pat on the shoulder and lingering a little longer than necessary. I shuddered at the action, and turned around to see why my boyfriend had dragged crazy into the classroom but stopped in my tracks as I heard them talking to each other. But I knew better, while the words and tone of voice was controlled this was no normal talk, this was a fight.

There were too many things going through my head as I heard Sasuke and Karin go at it. First I couldn't believe the ego this girl sported. Second I felt my heart constrict as she told him she'd had a crush on him since before. Third, I couldn't believe he actually told her he was dating someone, or deny the butterflies I felt as I heard him say it so confidently. And finally that she seemed adamant to give up. If it came down to that I'd gladly fight her, girl or not. I managed to get away from the door as she stormed out. Not paying the least bit of attention to me as she walked down the hallway in anger.

I stepped into the classroom to see Sasuke massaging his temples, "This girl" he whispered. I walked up to him not knowing what to do in this sort of situation.

"I-thanks" I said quietly he looked up at me

"For what?"

"For telling her you were dating someone" He smirked at me.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit" I flushed.

"Just stayed to make sure she wasn't going to try to attack you again" I huffed.

"I'm not up to facing your wrath any time soon" He chuckled lowly as he grabbed my hand and tugged me closer.

"She said she was going to find out who it was" He kissed me softly and smiled mischievously at me. "How long do you think it's going to take her?" he asked, laughter tinted his voice.

I laughed. "If she keeps scratching girls off her list, a while" I answered amusement all over my voice.

"You are evil" Sasuke chuckled lowly. I kissed him again and leaned my head against his shoulder, growing serious.

"What if she tells your mom? Do you think she can make us break up?" He hugged me and padded my back reassuringly.

"I really hope our relationship is stronger than that Naruto, and we will deal with my parents when we have to, for now she knows nothing" I had to agree with that, I needed to stop worrying about things that hadn't even happened.

"We should get going Kiba and I agreed to meet to finish some homework today" I said as I stepped away from him, he groaned.

"Kiba and I need to talk about custody rights" He complained, as he grabbed my hand and walked towards the door. I snatched it away.

"What if someone sees?" I asked worried, he almost rolled his eyes.

"We'll play it off, you and Kiba are always fooling around about being together, there's probably no one in the hallways right now anyway"

"There might be club meetings going on" I countered. He stared at me annoyed and grabbed my hand tighter.

"I just fought an evil harpy in order to win your favor and become your knight in shining armor. I'm holding your hand out of this classroom, I've earned it." I flushed but nodded as I stared at his back but fell into step right next to him. Gaara had been right, I was whipped.

* * *

Alright, so Yumi you have read my mind, yes Karin showed up at their school, but no her and Sakura definitely do not get along x) I'm I becoming too predictable? And is that a good or a bad thing? lol. Anyhow I was just so happy I made Sasuke be direct about what he wants. It just warms my heart to see how he's falling for Naruto more and more and vice versa. Such sweetness in this chapter *heart*. Ehhhmmm as much as I love Inuyasha he will not be showing up in this Fic and destroying the school x) you silly yumi (I have to admit you gave me a good laugh) Gaara...we shall not touch that subject, he's a sensitive topic for me in this story T.T. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who is keeping up with the story hope you are all happy with the development so far.

Review lots and lots, because I adore reviews and they are what's going to get me to the end of the semester :)

xoxo

Chio :)


	12. Chapter 12: Afterschool Mayhem

I'm back! It's been a long, long, long week with lots of happenings but I am still in one piece. This chapter will turn a little dark so I want to warn you all. It was a bit of a struggle to write but it's nothing too intense so it's still bearable. I still hope you will like the chapter and that you look forward to see what happens next and how our couple takes on whatever it is comes their way!Also it's a long chapter, but I hope you all won't mind! No rambling this week, too much going on to put in a sentence or two, but I'm a champion and so are all of you *hearts*

Ton's of thanks to those who reviewed and faved the last chapter, without any additions I will let you go on and read this next chapter! :)

 **Rating: M** Emmm, sadly in this chapter the rating is in place due to some violence and non-con...sorry...

 **Warning:** **Non-Con** **be aware (though it won't get too far I swear)** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 12: Afterschool Mayhem**

 **Day 61 (Fri)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"What do you mean you're not coming to school?" I asked Sasuke as he gave me the news over the phone. I put my headphones on so I could make sure I had all my notebooks in my backpack and what not.

"Itachi wants me to go to a board of directors meeting with him, the investors are also coming by today. After all I'm expected to start working at least part time after graduation" Wait-what?

"Wait so are you not going to University?" The line was quiet, "Can we talk about that later?" he finally responded and a queasy feeling took over me. I mean even if we went to University it wouldn't mean we would go to the same university, what would the difference be between him going to school elsewhere and working rather than that. But why would his parents put him on the job if he wasn't qualified. It didn't make sense.

"So a business meeting" I said mostly to myself "I swear that if Karin doesn't show up to school today I'm going to haunt you until the ends of the earth" I mumbled, only to hear him chuckle on the other side.

"It's not meant to be a laughing matter" I muttered.

"We can have a sleepover after school" He said into the phone "It is Friday" I could hear the amusement in his voice "If you miss me that much"

I scoffed, "I didn't say I was going to miss you"

"You're going to miss me" He said, and I huffed. "Am not."

"Watch, you are going to try and steal one of those 'secret' glances at me during class and then be disappointed that I'm not there" I threw a notebook into my backpack flustered. The nerve.

"Ha! that's what you think? Watch I'm not even going to message you today and you are going to be the one sending messages and saying you miss me"

"I'm not" He said on the other line, "You're on" I laughed into the phone and he chuckled.

"Sasuke, we gotta go" I heard Itachi on the background, Sasuke gave a 'Hn" in response.

"Good luck on your meeting" I said already regretting the fact that I said I could stand not texting him at all during the day, what was I thinking?

"Try not to miss me too much sunshine" he said into the phone as we both hung up, seeing that Kiba was already downstairs screaming at me to get off the 'fucking phone' and to get my ass downstairs before we were late.

And I sulked all of the first half of the day, because he was right. The first thing I would do was try and look sideways to steal a glance at Sasuke every now and then only to find him gone. Damn him! But I bet he was upset he didn't get to see me too, who was he trying to kid.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I sat through the first board of directors meeting, memorizing faces and remembering some here and there. Konoha was not very big, but it was an important midpoint in commerce. Which is why I had been sent here with Itachi. Itachi was doing most of the work, I was just supposed to observe, comment here and there, and learn from his genius. All agreements would be taken care of in Konoha and then we were probably going to move out...I thought about Naruto and how he had caught up to something this morning. I had to sit with him and talk it out somehow, me leaving didn't mean this had to end, I didn't want it to. He had to go to University anyway...Yet another talk we needed to have. I've never worried so much about a relationship before, it was stressful and so frustrating. Before if a relationship got too complicated to keep I just ended it, what was the point anyway.

My attention was drawn back to the meeting as Itachi asked me to explain to the investors some of the numbers in the power point he was currently showing. And I proceeded to find a professional way to tell them they'd be idiots if they didn't put their money in on the business. They'd be letting go of a great opportunity to get back double their revenue. Maybe even triple. Itachi had a really good plan going on too. I got to give it to him, he _was_ quite a genius.

We dispersed for lunch break after the first part of the meeting, and Itachi gave me a look, he almost looked...proud?

"You did good selling the idea Sasuke" At first I responded with silence, not used to receiving compliments from my family members. I nodded my head at him "I'd be horrible if I couldn't sell it, it's a good proposal" Would you look at that, we made a good team.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Karin was in a bad mood during lunch, she was just snapping at everyone and I highly attributed that to the news Sasuke had given her yesterday and the fact that he hadn't shown up to school today.

"Would you _stop_ sulking" Temari said frustrated as she put her drink down on the table and stared at Karin. Deidara snickered beside Temari, as Karin stared them down.

"You annoyed him to the point of making him drop out" Deidara said. Low blow! Karin's face got as red as her hair. For the first time since she had come to school I saw the frustration on her face as she stood and stomped off the lunch room. She'd really brought that upon herself with her attitude. Still I groaned as my conscience told me that it wasn't right to bully her off the table. Whether she had earned it or not.

I stood from the table "Where are you going Naruto?" Temari asked.

"I'll be right back"

"No he won't" I heard Sai say

"Just let her sulk Naruto" Kiba called after me.

But because I was a dumbass I didn't listen, I found Karin outside sitting by the bleachers. "They aren't usually that mean, you just kind of got on their nerves" She gave me a sideway glance as she turned back to her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked. As I sat by her.

"Calling Sasuke" She answered and I felt a vein pop in my forehead, calm down Naruto. You're not here to bash her some more. "Damn it!" She cussed as the call went to voicemail.

"Why do you keep trying so hard?" I asked her but regretted it immediately. Why was I asking things I didn't want to know?

"Why do you ask so many questions? Do you have a crush on me or something?" She asked sounding annoyed. I flushed, she was off, way off. "It's not like that" I mumbled.

"I just like him, I've always been attracted to him" She leaned her head back as she sighed. "I always thought that if I became prettier and more confident he would give me a shot, he's gone with the flow before. He's dated other's just because he used to think it was better to show them he wasn't what they expected. So they could get him out of their system" She chuckled bitterly. "All I need is for him to give me a shot and then he will figure out I'm different form all of them, he'll fall for me" I felt my heart stop for a second as the information she had just given me settled in my head.

"Maybe you'd do best to go after someone else... someone who really likes you for who you are. Someone who's attention you don't have to change for" I said quietly beside her. She turned and stared at me "You sure you don't like me?" She said as she slid away from me slightly. I laughed as I heard the bell ring and I stood.

"Just so you know, people tend to dislike it when others show off all the time, or insult them repeatedly, or walk around like they own the world and believe everyone else is underneath them, all you see is Sasuke so you don't realize how you treat others" I said as I walked away from her.

She scoffed "What does it matter what everyone else thinks or feels anyways, it's not them I care about."

I felt bad for her, she was too self centered and pretended it didn't hurt to be disliked by others. But what did I know, maybe she didn't really care. I wasn't just trying to stop her from hitting on Sasuke though. I just felt bad when I saw her trying so hard while I knew I was not anywhere near breaking up with Sasuke or letting him go so he could date someone else. It's not like he'd shown interest in her either. It would be best for her to move on right?

Later that day I sat through Orochimaru's class feeling queasy, I had told Kiba that I was going to stay after and not to wait for me. I also looked ruefully at my phone, Sasuke had stuck to his word and had not sent one message the whole day. Pride was the only thing withholding me from sending him a message myself. Something was off with Orochimaru today, he was moody, and kept snapping at people in the classroom. Maybe Karin was contagious.

Class finally let out and I sat on my desk waiting for everyone else to file out of the classroom, Orochimaru stood by the door taking everyone's assignments for the day as they left. His yellow eyes pierced through me and I felt shivers run down my spine. The faster I got this done the faster I could leave. But I kind of felt the nervousness in the pit of my stomach increase as he closed the door when everybody left. I stood and walked over his desk and he walked and stood right beside me. I spread my assignment and my research on his desk and started explaining my thesis and concept. His eyes quietly scanned my paper but then he spoke, lowly.

"I always thought Naruto, that you were so innocent" I stopped mid sentence as his words sunk in.

"What?" That's all I managed to say as I tried to overcome the shock that washed over me.

"But then I see you kissing this boy" His eyes scanned me as I backed up a little bit

"I-uh"

"I saw you yesterday, I had forgotten some papers in the classroom, imagine my surprise as I saw you lean in and kiss him" Even if he'd seen Sasuke and I kiss that had nothing to do with him, why did he care? Why was he looking at me like that, why the fuck was he talking about it.

"Why would that surprise you" I said quietly as I gave one step to the side ready to run for it.

He laughed as he shook his head "Uh-uh-uh, what are you trying to do? We are not done with our conversation" I turned and ran for the door, but as I tried to turn the lock and open it he caught up to me. I cringed as he twisted my arm and slammed me against the door, I half screamed in pain.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him, a frenzy was coming over me, what the hell was going on. This sort of things didn't really happen to people, they couldn't. I had to be having a nightmare or something, wake up Naruto, wake up.

While I internally freaked out he managed to zip tie both my hands together. I felt the pit of my stomach fall. I inhaled sharply in pain as I felt the plastic dig into my wrists. "I always took pleasure in just looking at you" He whispered in my ear as I felt his fingers graze the skin under my shirt. I lost it.

"Help! Somebody help-!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he flipped me and put his hand over my mouth.

"You should know better" He said coldly and I felt tears build in my eyes as I realized that this wasn't a dream and that this man had gone crazy. "I'm going to let go now, if you scream again, I'll gag you, do you understand?" I nodded my head.

He moved me and then shoved me against his desk I gasped in pain once again. "But then when I saw you kissing Sasuke yesterday certain fury came over me, what else has he done to you, what else has he taken away from me" He grabbed my groin through my clothes as he finished "Stop" I whispered "Please, you're crazy what are you going to do when everyone finds out what you've done!?" He covered my lips with his own.

My first reaction was to bite him disgusted by the action. He took a step back and slapped me across the face. My vision went blurry from how hard he hit me. He wiped the blood from his bottom lip as he undid his tie and rolled it.

He put part of it in front of my lips "Bite it" I shook my head, and his gaze hardened " _Don't_ make me make you Naruto"

"You're fucking crazy" I said angrily, he pushed me to the floor and I groaned in pain since my arms where in such awkward angle. he grabbed my jaw real hard until I gasped in pain and managed to slip part of the tie in and then did a knot on the back of my head. I tried screaming and trashing but all that came out were grunts.

I heard my phone ring and my attempt at screaming doubled. Orochimaru's hands went under my shirt and I trashed wildly. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, oh God.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I drove over to the school to pick Naruto up, I tried calling him, because calling him would technically not break the rules of not messaging him. I couldn't wait to see him it had been a long day. I frowned at my phone when the call went to voicemail. Maybe a little revenge because I didn't text him at all today? I called again, and again. By the time I was on the fourth call I was worried, this wasn't like him at all. I felt the uneasiness settle in as I was about to drive over to his house, but then I thought that maybe he had stayed after school and decided to check the classroom instead.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"Would you look at that? Lover boy is calling" Orochimaru said with disgust as he looked at my phone.

"Have you had sex with him yet?" He licked his lips as he lifted my shirt and grazed my lower abdomen, "I'm going to be so pissed off if he has" His hands went up as he found a nipple and I trashed even harder.

"You're so beautiful..." He went down and his mouth hovered over my skin "I want to taste you so bad" he trailed a path of kisses down my abdomen, making me squirm in an attempt to get him away from me. Then there was a knock on the door, my gaze looked towards the door and Orochimaru looked up startled. This was it, I couldn't freeze now, I stretched my legs and kicked Orochimaru off of me, and he crashed against the desk. Hearing the noise the person that was knocking kicked the door open and I saw Sasuke run into the classroom.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I managed to kick the door open and I felt the blood go to my head as I saw Orochimaru trying to stand up from where it looked Naruto had kicked him, Naruto was on the floor with his shirt up. There were tears running down his eyes. He looked at me and tried to scream, I noticed the tie around his mouth and I just lost it. I walked to where Orochimaru was and dragged him up by the collar. There were no words, no screams, I just remember hitting his face over and over until there was blood in my knuckles. I was finally drawn out of my rage as I heard sobbing, and I almost hit myself as I remembered Naruto on the floor. What the fuck was I doing? I finally let Orochimaru fall to the floor as I walked over to his desk and grabbed the scissors he had there, when I turned around I only saw his figure stumbling out of the door. I'd worry about the bastard later.

"It's ok Naruto, it's ok I'm so sorry I was an idiot" I said soothingly as I grabbed Naruto who was shaking and sobbing nonstop. I was going to murder Orochimaru. I cut the zip tie around his wrists and undid the tie knot. His hands instantly went around my neck as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sas-Sas-ke, Sas-ke" He just cried and cried and my hands trembled in anger as I hugged him harder and rocked back and forth.

"It's Ok, you are ok now, we are going to call the cops and-" But that wasn't the right thing to say as Naruto jumped away from me "No!" Hs screamed at me.

"People they can't find out" He sobbed as he tried to collect himself. "They can't they'll never let it go" He hugged his knees as he kept shaking his head "What are they going to think, you can't, Sasuke they are going to make a huge deal out of it and no, no, no" I walked towards him and grabbed his hands "Shhh, it's ok, my bad, we won't tell anyone, I won't tell" I pulled him back into a hug. He was obviously in shock.

"We won't tell, it's ok, just let it out" It was better for me if we didn't tell anyway. There was other ways to take care of business and make it worth it without putting Naruto on the spotlight. I hugged Naruto until he managed to calm down a little bit, I sat him by the entrance of the classroom as he looked blankly at the floor. I straightened up the classroom and grabbed Naruto's arm and noticed the purple bruises forming on his wrists and his swollen cheek. The son of a bitch had hit him.

"Naruto, let's go" I whispered at him softly. He shook his head at me "I can't go home like this, Iruka will worry" he mumbled, he was still shaking as he stood.

"We'll go to my place" He nodded at me and I guided him to the parking lot and into the car. The whole ride to my place tears slid down his cheeks. As we were walking to my room we passed Itachi's studio, his door was open and he took one look at Naruto's disheveled, crying, shaky form and stared at me. I gave him a look that told him I'd be back. Naruto only looked at the floor in order to try to evade Itachi's glance.

Once I locked the door to my room Naruto sat by the corner of the bed, I kneeled in front of him. "What can I do?" I whispered hopelessly, he was in shock and I didn't know how to snap him out of it. I grabbed his hands "What can I do so you will stop crying?" His eyes widened as one of his hands went up to his face and he touched his wet face.

"I didn't notice" he said quietly, both his hands went up to his face and he harshly wiped his tears. "I shouldn't cry because of that bastard" he said frustrated. I stopped his hands from rubbing his face any harder and pulled him into a hug.

"Stop, you'll hurt your face more" I said.

"I want to shower" He said into my shoulder and I nodded at him. I led him to the shower and as I opened the tab to adjust the temperature I heard him gasp. I turned around to see him staring at himself on the mirror. I turned him around and kissed him softly on the forehead, "Can you do this alone?" I said quietly and he nodded at me, and I left the bathroom leaving the door open.

I'd let him shower, while I went to the kitchen to get some ice to put on his wrists and cheek afterwards as well as some hot tea to calm his nerves.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I stared at myself in the mirror and recoiled as I just remembered over and over what must have been a couple of minutes in my head. It all happened so fast, but it had happened... my bruised wrists and cheek and other small bruises here and there on my arms were proof of that. I was trying to snap out of it, I really was but I couldn't. My mind was in a haze and my throat felt dry from the many screams I attempted but could never get out. I took my clothes off and got in the shower feeling the hot water slide through my body. As I scrubbed myself I saw a hicky by my navel and I stared at it before scrubbing it hard hoping to make it disappear. I scrubbed it over and over becoming frustrated with the whole situation.

"Damn it!" I screamed.

"Naruto?" I heard Sasuke's voice as he opened the curtain. I stared at Sasuke and felt calmer.

"What are you doing?" He said worried as he took the sponge out of my hands carefully and helped me wash the rest of the soap off my body. He dried me and helped me dress. I felt so exhausted all of a sudden I didn't even have time to feel shy. I did feel terrible however when he dried off the part of my navel where Orochimaru had staked his claim. Anger flashed through his eyes-I could almost feel how angry he was.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him" I whispered brokenly but he only shook his head and squeezed my hand reassuringly. He finished dressing me in his boxers and an oversized T-shirt and let me to his room where he sat me on the bed, and iced my bruised arms and cheeks before giving me some hot tea.

I sipped my tea quietly as he sat by me patiently not once letting go of my hand. I placed the tea cup by his dresser and turned and stared at him, I hugged him, his presence soothed me and I could feel the haziness clearing. He slid further on the bed dragging me with him and placed my head on his lap as I laid there. His hands running through my damp hair.

"It's ok, go to sleep. I'll be right here" I sat up startled finally realizing I hadn't sent anything to Iruka.

"I forgot to message Iruka" I said.

"I messaged him through your phone while you were showering" He said as he pulled me back in and under the covers hugging me softly.

"It's ok, he knows you're staying over. You should rest" I felt calmer and as his hands made soothing motions on my back and I stared at his deep black orbs. I felt exhaustion take over me and I fell asleep.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I finally saw the blondes breaths fall into a rhythm, he had finally fallen asleep. I kissed his lips softly and moved some of his blonde streaks out of his face as I got out of bed and headed towards Itachi's studio. I felt my hands turn into fists as I remembered what I had seen in the classroom, and Naruto's tear streaked face.

I finally walked inside and saw Itachi leaning against his desk. "I've been waiting" he said quietly as his eyes read every single motion of my body.

"I need you to take care of something" I said, quiet fury seeped into my words.

"Naruto?" He asked, not referring to who I wanted to make him to take care of, but asking if Naruto was the reason behind it. I nodded my head stiffly.

"What do you want me to do?" He said. Accepting my request.

Orochimaru would wish I had turned him straight to the police by the time Itachi's 'acquaintances' were done with him.

* * *

Well..that got intense right? I can't believe I managed to write it, it was so hard, so very hard to subject my sweet Naruto to such an event T.T Yumi, you once again were able to read into my plot. I did want to put in clues about Orochimaru's behavior/intentions previous to this chapter because I didn't want readers to feel like it was sudden. Obviously, he's obsessed and he snapped when he saw Sasuke and Naruto together, he imagined himself being the one 'tainting' Naruto's innocence but as he saw Naruto and Sasuke together, he snapped. What do you all think is going to happen now that a new challenge is facing our favorite couple? What's going to happen to Orochimaru? And how will Naruto take all of this?

Please review lots and lots I feed off of reviews and write more effectively with their encouragement

Till next time my lovelies,

Chio


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

Back again dearest readers! I'm surprised I've found some time to update this, it's chaos over here (get my pun?..yes..no..ok I'll stop). I walk the line this Friday...I'm too calm, which means I'll have some sort of break down some time from now till then lol. (To all of you out there facing the same finals deadly challenge you got this!) I just turned in my second to last final so I'm almost there, and I took a break from the last final so I could bring this wonderful update to you all:) Because you my dearest, faithful, awesome readers deserve it ;) I know you are all enjoying the story because I went from almost begging for those reviews to having my faithful reviewers on it within the first day the chapter is posted. **I love you sweeties *Heart shaped eyes!***

This is another long chapter...sorry my ability to be succinct has gone out the window, and there is a lot of ground to cover, hope you like it! (Excuse any errors I might have overlooked!)

 **Rating: M** Fluffiness and sweetness overload in this one (I think?), I had to make up for the bitterness on the last one .

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 13: Aftermath**

 **Day 62 (Sat, Early Morning)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I awoke startled, holding on to the covers shakily, I remembered clammy hands on my body and his creepy voice in my ear. But what got me the most was that I couldn't move not matter how hard I tried and I could not hear my own voice as I tried to scream for help. Everything was dark, there was no door, and no Sasuke.

It's was just a dream...

I hugged myself as I attempted to calm down, I looked around the room feeling lost and I spotted Sasuke beside me his eyes opening, once he looked at me he was sitting up in seconds. "What's wrong?" He asked groggily.

" Just a dream" I said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm right here" he said quietly, "I'm right here Naruto" Just hearing his voice made me calm down and I slumped into him. I was safe. I grabbed hold his shirt shakily.

"I'm so glad you are here" I said to him and I felt my eyelids getting heavy again. He kissed me lightly on my forehead as he laid me back down again and pulled me closer to him. I could feel one of his hands on my waist and the other one combing through my hair. And I felt myself slip back into darkness.

I think I might have woken up a couple of other times throughout the night, but I would just stretch my hand out and feel Sasuke right beside me and then go straight back to sleep.

Next thing I know I open my eyes groggily and reach next to me but feel an empty space. I feel my heart stop for a second as I sat up. I was still in his room, he had pulled the blinds closed to keep the sun from coming in. I turned around and reached for my phone but didn't see it, maybe it was in my bag? Where had Sasuke put my bag? I felt bad for snooping around his room but I managed to find a drawer with pants and I pulled a pair on. They were a bit big on me so they fit low on my hips, but at least the oversized t-shirt made up for it. I went into the restroom and stared at my reflection softly patting my lightly bruised cheek and the bruises on my arms and wrists. I took a deep breath, they would fade soon enough. I was lucky nothing too serious had happened and that Sasuke had arrived. I was going to be ok.

I opened the blinds and welcomed the sun into the room, I fidgeted for a bit thinking about where Sasuke could have gone, I opened the door to his room and poked my head into the hallway. God I hoped his parent's weren't home. I walked down the hallway and noticed the door to Itachi's studio open and heard soft voices coming from inside the room. I wondered if I should let them know I was right outside the room. I felt a little self conscious letting Itachi see me like this. Damn I would have to make up an excuse for when Iruka saw me he was going to lose it.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I decided to step into view and Itachi's eyes were the first to lay on me as he was facing the door. The look on his eyes made Sasuke turn around.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt" I said quietly.

"I went out to get you some breakfast, but then started talking to Itachi" Sasuke mentioned

"Oh that's alright, I could go back to the room you two can finish your talk" I couldn't really tell if Sasuke had told his brother about us, but I had the impression that Itachi knew already. Whether Sasuke had told him or not.

"It's ok we were done" Sasuke gave me a small smile as he grabbed the tray with breakfast from Itachi's desk and walked over to the door, his eyes scanned me lightly and I resisted the urge to flush. I must look so silly with this oversized clothes looking all beat up.

"I can carry that" I said as he finally reached me but he just shook his head so we just returned to his room.

"Umm I kind of couldn't find my phone, or my backpack, or my clothes, or you" I said he laughed softly.

"You wanted to say the last one first didn't you" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. I sat on his bed looking at my breakfast.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly, "He stepped out of his walk in closet holding my stuff.

"It's past noon, almost one" My eyes widened.

"I slept for that long? You should of woken me!"

"You woke up a lot last night, I felt like you needed to rest" I looked down, "I probably didn't let you sleep, I'm sorry"

He shook his head "I love it when you spend the night don't talk nonsense, and stop just staring at your food and actually eat it"

Once I actually started eating I realized I was starving, I looked up to see Sasuke giving me that look that said I was eating too fast-again. I slowed down "You know it's a little creepy if you, just stare at me while I eat"

He shook his head in amusement as he reached inside my backpack and pulled out my phone and slid it across the bed towards me. I put my fork down and gasped as I noticed his bruised knuckles with small cuts here and there. I grabbed them and stared at them for a bit.

"I hadn't noticed" I said quietly, getting flashbacks of Sasuke hitting Orochimaru repeatedly. "It doesn't hurt" He said quietly. I lifted his hands to my face and kissed each one of his knuckles softly and then finally looked up at him "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't gone looking for me" My voice breaking at the end of that sentence.

"I _was_ there and you don't have to think about what would have happened and he won't ever get near you again" He said to me quietly, I wanted so badly to evade the topic but it was something I needed to settle.

"Did you report him?" Sasuke moved the tray from the bed to the floor and sat cross legged across from me.

"You asked me not to"

"I-I know reporting it is the right thing to do. But I don't want to have to go through relieving it and having everyone at school find out, because I know they will" I bit my lip as I traced the bruises on my wrists "But that would be selfish right? Because what if he tries to do this to someone else?" Sasuke looked at me with his deep dark eyes and I knew he was trying to debate whether he should tell me what was on his mind or not.

"What did you do Sasuke?" I asked quietly, remembering the quiet whispers in Itachi's studio.

"I know you don't want people to know about what happened, but I couldn't possibly let that man get away with it. I just made sure he would get arrested but for something else" He said quietly.

"You set him up?" I asked in shock.

"I didn't need to" I threw him a questioning glance, only a night had gone by what could he possibly have done? And he was with me the whole time.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto, I swear to you I didn't do anything inhumane to him" That didn't mean he hadn't _done_ something to him. But the anger I felt towards Orochimaru burned deep within me. If Sasuke thought the punishment was fit, who was I to rain on his parade.

"I rather talk about you" He said as he grabbed my hand, I looked up at him "I'm fine, yesterday I was just" I grew quiet for a bit, what was I? Scared, startled, confused, sad, lost, in shock... "I just need to assimilate it, but I'm fine, I was lucky all I have is a couple of bruises" Sasuke threw me a glance

"Don't try to make it less than what it was, you have a right to be shocked, and you have a right to feel bad about it, you can't go around comparing it to people who have it worse because to you this is the worse that's happened" I looked at Sasuke and I smiled softly at him as his words sunk in. My boyfriend was awesome.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I looked at Naruto smiling softly at me and finally felt calm. He had finally snapped out of it. I felt like someone was testing me however because looking at him in my clothes when he had first stepped in Itachi's doorway I felt like I just wanted to ravage him. Of course the visible bruises brought me back to reality right away. I could see the glint in Itachis eyes as he looked at Naruto as well. Itachi and Naruto talked quite a bit when Naruto came over, I dare say my brother had gotten a bit attached to Naruto as well. Which is why he had no problem agreeing to my request when he had seen Naruto last night.

I had to find a way to keep him here for the rest of the weekend so I could keep an eye on him. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips and I hummed in content. He sat back on the bed and started answering the messages he had received. He seemed to visibly relax at something. He looked at me smiling "They just sent Iruka on a business trip, he'll probably be gone all week" Jackpot.

"The bruises should be gone by then right" He said mostly to himself as he googled something on his phone "Naruto are you-"

"Yes, yes, I'm googling how long it takes for bruises to fade, let the Oracle answer" I gave a low laugh.

"I'll take this back to the kitchen I'll be right back ok?" I told him as I grabbed the trey I had moved to the floor. He nodded at me as he saw the listings on Google.

"Sasuke can we go pick up some clothes from my house later?"

"Of course"

"Bring Ice!" He called after me as I left the room, he was too amusing. I left the dirty dishes in the Kitchen sink and came back with some ice only to hear him rummaging to through the bathroom.

"Eh, Naruto?" He poked his head out "Do you have a first aid kit? I need bandages" I walked over to him and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bed

"Sit. And stay there" I said as I put the ice on his hands and he laughed at my frustration with his inability to stay put. He placed the ice on his cheek and complained from the cold. I came back with the first aid kit taking the bandages out.

We finished icing "It says the elastic bandage with help stop the blood vessels from leaking" He looked at his phone as with one hand as I wrapped the other one. "Hm, that sounds funny, blood vessels leaking" He laughed. I grabbed his other hand and I wrapped it in the elastic bandage and I kissed his wrist softly, he flushed as he looked down at me.

"Now, how do we take care of your cheek do I have to wrap your head up?" I said as I started rolling the bandages around his head, he burst into laughter.

"Sasuke, stop! Dummy, no, wait" He laughed and somehow I ended up on top of him finally letting go of the bandage and looking at his half bandaged head. I stopped realizing I had just pushed him down.

He must have seen the worry on my face, as he placed a hand on my cheek and he leaned up and kissed me softly "Stop, don't treat me like I'm going to break. I'm not scared of you" he said quietly.

I kissed back, a soft tender kiss.

 **Day 63 (Sun)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto sat on my bed with his laptop on his lap and various books laid across the bed working on some homework. He had a bit of a fretful night again, but he seemed to be doing fine. I sat on my desk working on my own homework. he kept some ice bags by the dresser so he could keep icing the worst of the bruises every so often. The lighter bruises on his arms were surprisingly almost gone but the ones on his wrists and cheek were still pretty bad. Every time I looked at them it just revived the need to beat the crap out of Orochimaru even more.

 **Day 64 (Mon).**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I took a shaky breath as we got on Sasuke's car to head over to school, "We could skip" He said as he got on the driver's seat and looked at me. I shook my head, Kiba would come find me personally at this point, he'd been sending messages the whole weekend and thought it weird that we didn't meet at least once. Even through messages he said something was up, darn his perceptiveness. My wrists were bandaged and my cheek only had a slight but visible hue of purple on it. But I couldn't just not go to school until they faded Iruka would kill me, and then ask for an explanation.

We drove over to school and I stood in the hallway in shock as I saw everyone huddled together talking and gossiping, there were a couple of police cars around the school and Tsunade walked through the hallway busily with two cops talking about something. I stood there frozen for a second and Sasuke's hand reached out to mine, I didn't even notice he was doing this in the middle of the hallway as I squeezed back. "It's not what you think" he said quietly.

Kiba walked up to me with a grave stare and looked from me to Sasuke "Naruto it's crazy you wouldn't believe..." . He looked at my bandaged wrists and bruised face."What happened to you?" He said in all seriousness.

"You tell your story I tell mine?" I said sheepishly, "I don't know if you're doing this on purpose or not but your holding Sasuke's hand in the middle of the hallway" He said quietly. I let go of his hand, and I could feel Sasuke throwing a stare at Kiba. .

Temari and Deidara showed up "Man did you guys hear? It's all over the local news and the paper, for a moment I thought they were going to cancel classes"

"What happened?" I asked, feeling a little nervous but I knew they weren't talking about me or else they'd be asking _me_ the questions. But Temari stopped talking as she looked me over "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Funny story..." I said " Tell you later, you first"

"They said they arrested Orochimaru this weekend" Temari said.

"Son of a bitch managed to hide from the school that he's a sexual offender. You tell me how the _fuck_ they missed that" Deidara said looking angry.

"Someone said something about the FBI catching on to the fact that he was accessing porn websites with minors in them, and everything unleashed from there" Kiba said right next to me.

"He could of done something to us, how could the school let that slide?"

"Well he moved from the State where he was charged with various accusations, the statue of limitations is not over yet, they say they are bringing him back so he can go on trial" Temari said. I almost swooned in place as I glanced at Sasuke how the hell had he gotten this done? because I was sure this was his doing.

"What's going on?" Asked Karin as she walked up to us, and smiled at Sasuke "Good morning Sasuke"

However the bell rang and teachers huddled the talking student's into their classrooms. Sasuke, Karin, and I walked over to English class. How had Sasuke gotten Orochimaru caught? Where the allegations real? Why hadn't he told me? Well he kind of did say I wouldn't need to worry about Orochimaru anymore.

Kakashi stood in front of the classroom a serious look on his face "I know that even if I tell you to work quietly and not to ask questions you won't do that. So I will answer any questions you have right now to be best of my abilities"

The students bombarded Kakashi with questions, did the school know? No they didn't. How did he get through the clearance system, they didn't know yet. Had he harassed any of the students? No one had come forward but they encouraged anyone to come forth and speak to the school counselor under confidentiality. I stiffened at that. Was his answer to everything that they didn't know? Finally most students grew quiet.

"How could he get through the system, what would you have done if he had preyed on a student?" Karin said harshly as others grew quiet thinking about the same thing, Kakashi could not answer. I felt the room close up on me. I stood and walked by Kakashi, he didn't even bother to ask where I was going. Sasuke was right behind me "Naruto" I tried to breathe but couldn't, I leaned against a locker and closed my eyes.

"Naruto!" Sasuke pulled me into a hug, "Deep breaths Naruto, deep breaths" I breathed in Sasuke's sent and exhaled shakily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have the heart. I felt like first you needed to calm down from what had happened first"

"How did you do it?"

"Itachi and I, we just know the right people, we also had some help" and that's all he said about the subject. I wasn't sure I wanted to know more.

"I couldn't just not do something" he said quietly and we heard a door open down the hallway and he stepped away from me and his hands fell away from my body.

" I know that" I answered quietly. "I know that."

"Naruto...do you need to talk to someone?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Are you sure, I can arrange for someone outside of school as well" I just shook my head again, I just needed some time, I knew very well it wasn't my fault, and I knew very well that if it was meant to happen it would happen.

"Do you want to head back to class?"

"Yeah, let's get back to class"

By the time lunch arrived I walked over to the table and sat beside Sasuke, Karin kept throwing looks at us. And so did Kiba, as he looked from Sasuke to me.

Temari broke the silence awkwardly "Umm did you two get into a fight?"

"What? No" I said

"I need to talk to you" Said Kiba as he stood and waited for me to stand up and follow him. The table grew quiet as we walked away. Once we were on the rooftop he gave me a serious look as he grabbed one of my hands and looked at the bandages trying to undo them.

"Kiba stop!" I said snatching my arm away.

"Naruto, did he hit you?"

"Kiba it's not like that!"

"I saw his hands" He said accusingly, I ran my own hands through my hair as I grew frustrated.

"He would never, you got it all wrong"

"Why are you crying then?" He asked. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, I needed to do something about this unannounced breakdowns.

"Why are you crying Naruto?"

After a long argument and my explanation Kiba sat right beside me, and here we were again. Leaning against the wall in silence. He for once was speechless. This year was seriously something else.

"Naruto..."

"I'm fine Kiba" I said as he gave me a worried glance.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Just you, maybe Gaara" He looked at the floor thoughtful.

"If you need to talk about it some more, I'm right here you know" I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Damn" He said quietly as he thought about what I had just told him.

"Yeah, damn" I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder

 **Day 66 (Wed)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

The school was still under scrutiny due to Orochimaru's case, parents were calling and coming to the school like never before. But Naruto seemed to be doing fine, even though he was still a little fretful while he slept. We talked a lot, and he also reached out to Kiba as well as Gaara, if he had told Gaara I still didn't know and I wasn't sure I wanted to know if my blonde trusted the redhead that much.

Naruto was smiling again and his smiles were genuine. He had evaded all questions about his bruises with 'Funny story...' but then he would change the subject, so everyone had stopped trying to ask what had happened and seemed to respect that he wanted to keep the story private. I was staying over at his place glad that Iruka was not home, as horrible as it sounded I wished Iruka just wouldn't come back so I could keep sharing the bed with my ball of sunshine. I was getting a little too used to waking up to his beautiful face every morning.

And it just kept getting harder and harder to keep my hands to myself, he didn't really show discomfort when I kissed him or made a move on him but I didn't want to be insensitive so I tried to keep any make out touching to a minimum. But still if I could discreetly hold his hand during school I would do it just because I knew it flustered him so much.

"I need to talk to you" Karin approached me after the school day had ended. She looked at Naruto waiting for him to leave "I'll be in the art classroom with Gaara, Anko wants to meet with us" He said to me before he walked away. Karin had been a little better in attitude lately and I guess I had proved myself to Naruto because he didn't seem as uncomfortable leaving me alone with her anymore.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You should break up with him" She said quietly, giving me a stern glance. I was shocked for a moment.

"You're not as slick as you think you are Sasuke. You've been slipping, I saw you holding his hand on the hallway the other day, or during lunch under the table. I'm not stupid you know" I was quiet for a moment.

"So you figured it out" I said finally, " You know you could never publicly date him, your parents wouldn't allow it"

"I don't see how that's any of your business"

"I don't want to see you get hurt, call it the attachment I've had to you all this time, I'm just looking out for you"

I laughed "You're looking out for me?"

"It's easier to keep calm and act rational when you don't care, but when you do, that's when you fuck up. The fact that I even noticed you're dating him tells me a lot."

I had to give it to her, she was pretty sharp. " Karin, I'm not breaking up with Naruto"

"Then use me as a cover"

"Nonsense" She'd gone crazy

"Think about it, if it looks like you are dating me your parents will be happy and you could be with Naruto without no one suspecting"

"And what exactly would you get out of it? Fake dates and the opportunity to maybe make me fall for you" She bit her lip and her stare grew hard.

"Karin-"

"Just think about it, I'd be doing you and Naruto a favor" and with that she walked past me.

She didn't understand, if I accepted that offer then what? Would Naruto become my dirty little secret? My parents would then later on expect me to marry Karin or some other suitable girl that came along while Naruto stayed in the shadows? He would never agree to something like that, and I could never put him through something like that. Like Karin had said, I cared to the point where I was being careless.

I cared to the point where I was being careless...What exactly did that mean?

* * *

Yeah, what exactly does that mean Sasuke?...

Yumi, you're so silly I think you like you a lot, lol. Like always your reviews are thoroughly enjoyed ^.^! Tee, I don't want you guys to feel like Naruto minds that much what people say, yes that's part of it, but hopefully I made it more clear in this chapter that it's just the thought of relieving the event every time someone brings it up and what it will do to him that kept him from talking. There is also a lot of shame connected to sexual harassment cases :( The case is already news worthy and if they find out Naruto was involved that would be hell for the poor guy. However he also knows what would happen if he didn't do something about it,and was aware he would need to talk. Thankfully Sasuke and Itachi have taken care of that for us right ;) it's good to have connections *wink, wink*

Angel, you nailed it, twice, with Naruto's nightmares (worry not our ball of sunshine is strong) and Karin's perceptiveness...so is her offer an honest one or is she just trying to 'get it'? What's going to happen next? OMG I'm so excited lol. Thank you all for reading and I'll be back with your update on Saturday! :)

Please review lots and lots, it's probably the only thing that will get me through check out's x.x

XOXO

Chio :)


	14. Chapter 14:The Heart Knows Before You Do

Dear lord, I cannot believe I'm managing to post today, I graduated yesterday hectic, check out's and finals all of last week, hectic, and finally I need to vacate my dorm room (and I've accumulated a load of crap not even going to lie) so all of today has been packing, packing, packing, snack, packing x) It's so real, and now I'm supposed to go out into society and use my skills (say what?) lol. Anyhow just like last time I appreciate you all and I didn't want to leave you chapter-less so I sit here in the middle of boxes updating this. And this chapter comes with a little surprise for you all, I've been so excited to post I can barely contain myself. Once again, it's a little long but who cares right?

 **Rating: M** So...the rating is finally legit...*blushes* (Hope it's been worth the wait)

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Heart Knows Before You Do**

 **Day 66 (Wed Cont.)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"I think you should do it" Gaara said as I looked at the brochure and applications Anko had given to both me and Gaara. She told us that she had sent some pictures of our work to a professor on Suna's Art Insitute and he'd loved them. That if Gaara and I applied and filled out the scholarship forms we could probably get a full ride. Art as a major...I've always loved working on my projects but doing it as profession? I wasn't completely sure about that.

"You think?" I asked

"You won't lose anything by applying and getting the scholarship, if you don't get it you tried, if you get it you get to choose if you want to do it or not. Isn't that how these things work you have various options and then settle for the one that works?"

"What about you?" I asked, he shrugged, "I haven't been told if I'm going straight to work, art is just a hobby for me"

"That sucks"

"We talked about it already, it's not that bad" He laughed.

I looked up to see Sasuke walking towards us, "What's was the meeting about?" He asked as he said hello to Gaara.

"Anko thinks Naruto should apply to Suna's Art Intitute" Sasuke gave me a look, "You're that good?" I flushed, Suna was after all one of the best Art Institutes available. I hadn't told Sasuke about my love for art or shown him any of my pieces yet. There were some drawings around my room but nothing that would really give it away.

"You haven't seen any of his work?" Gaara said sounding a bit surprised.

"As a matter of fact I haven't " Sasuke said looking a bit upset. "You should, you'll understand then, well I gotta go I'll see you guys later" He said as he walked past us and ruffled my hair.

Sasuke looked at me and I rolled my eyes at him, "It's not such a big deal" I mumbled as I grabbed his hand and led him towards the classroom and looked for my portfolio. "Don't have high expectations" I said quietly as I snapped it open and moved aside so he could look through my work.

He spread it across the table, his gaze serious as he looked at some of the stuff I had in there since freshmen year. He stopped as he gazed at the picture of the man walking away in the middle of the rain. He stared at it for a long time and I knew what he was thinking, he knew where that on had come from.

"Naruto, your work is beautiful" He said in a quiet voice "How come you didn't tell me you were this good?"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal, it's just something I like doing"

"Apply." He said and I nodded my head at him "I will"

"And I want to know about you, everything. Even if you think it's something silly" He put my work back in order and snapped my portfolio closed before he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

 **Day 68 (Fri)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

We had gone to see a movie with the crew earlier afterschool, everyone was going crazy waiting to hear from Universities. Most applications had been submitted earlier during the Semseter. But Suna Art Institute said they would make an exception for Naruto and Gaara. But Naruto had applied to other Universities as well. Where did he find all the time to hang out with his friends and myself and still be on top of it? I had no idea. Now it was time for Scholarships to be submitted. The whole crew was in a frenzy to get all that and then keep up with upcoming exams. But they decided that they needed to have at least one 'chill day' each week to keep the stress at bay.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing my black sweat pants, and a grey t-shirt. He said they were comfortable, I think he only wore them to drive me crazy, they rode too damn low on his hips. And all I could think about was pulling them _off._ He climbed over the bed and practically laid on top of me. "Hey handsome" he said with a small smile.

"Hey sunshine" I said back at him as I circled my hands around him.

"Sasuke, I want to ask you something" He said looking serious.

"What is it?"

"We are a month or so away from graduation. What happens after that?" My eyes bore into his blue ones.

"I'm not sure" I said honestly.

"Gaara says he hasn't been told if he will be going straight to work. Is your case the same?" He asked quietly.

"I am already taking University courses online I'm close to finishing my Bachelor's in Business Administration" His eyes widened and he got off me and sat on the bed. Here it comes.

" _You what?_ " He said his voice dangerously quiet. I sat up "And when were you going to let me in on this information?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"I figured we would end up talking about it eventually" I kind of muttered.

"Just _how_?" He asked me

"Like Gaara said we've been schooled our whole life, they placed us in online and personal tutoring since they had a chance"

"Why even go to High School?"

"Just for the experience, and they can't really have us officially working before that you know, people would not be able to take a 16-17 year old seriously in an enterprise such as the one our parents run. Basically it's all about waiting for the right time to introduce us to the world of business" Naruto exhaled, trying to keep his shit together.

"A Bachelor's? Not even an Associate's you're close to a Bachelor's, on Business too and here I am contemplating a Major in Art" He scoffed as he laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. I leaned in so he could see my face.

"This isn't about comparing who's better or who has achieved more Naruto you know that right? I've been held to a different set of expectations my whole life and I've also had the means to do it." He looked at me as he bit his lip.

"I can't help but compare" He said angrily.

"Well don't there is a whole class of Seniors graduating with no Bachelor's the odd one here is me"

Naruto made a face "I hate you and your rational reasoning, and your Bachelor's degree" But then he seemed to think about something " Is that what you wanted?" He asked quietly

"I'm really good at it, watch wait until I take over a position, I'm going to be blow everyone's minds" He smiled at me "As long as you like it"

I nodded at him, I knew Naruto worried about Gaara and I. The way we had been raised so differently, and while the way we lived had made us miserable at some point it had also given us many advantages. I was good at Business, I had confidence in myself and while it had been chosen for me the ability to excel really fueled me. I would show Naruto that at some point and it would give him some real peace of mind.

Naruto grew really quiet, and his eyes started tearing up, I pulled him towards me and his back met my chest as he leaned into me. My arms went around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to break up" He said brokenly. I felt the air leave my lungs just hearing that, why would he even...

"Naruto, why are you thinking about that?" I asked.

"What are the possibilities that you will stay here, or in Suna? What if you go back to Europe in the end, what happens then?" My grasp on him tightened. "And don't say we can talk about it when it gets to that, we know that more likely than not that's what's going to happen and I just can't imagine" My heart beat faster as he stopped.

"I can't imagine being without you anymore" he said sounding heartbroken already.

It wasn't rational, it really wasn't, it made no sense, no matter how I looked at it.

"I love you" My eyes widened in shock, that was me? Naruto slowly turned around there was a tear running down his cheek and his eyes were wide with shock.

"What did you say?"

Those words meant a lot, did I even know what those words meant? What was I doing?

"I love you, Naruto" I repeated but my brain wasn't catching up with whatever was making me say this out loud. I wiped Naruto's tear away as he gaped at me. And he jumped me and hugged me so strongly he almost knocked the air out of me.

"I love you too" He whispered brokenly into my ear. Fuck logic.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I hugged Sasuke as I felt myself letting go of any doubts about what this had turned into, in such a short period of time. We had said we liked each other plenty of times. But I had never dared say I love you. I didn't want to think about that word before because I found it too dangerous. It held too many promises attached to it. But to think he had beat me to it, the lord of pride admitting to love of all things.

And then everything blew out of control, it's like we unleashed something we had kept in check for the longest time. Sasuke's lips were on mine and he was kissing me like his life depended on it. I felt the heat pool in my belly as I grabbed his neck and kissed back. His hands slid to my waist then down towards my hips and ended up squeezing my ass firmly. I moaned into the kiss as I spread apart for air. Sasuke pushed me into the bed, one of his hands slipping under my shirt and pulling it up easily, I did the same and swiftly pulled his shirt up. My hands skimmed his ivory skin as he caressed my sides and his lips attached to my neck. Alternating between soft kisses and bites here and there on his way down.

"Sasuke" I whispered and it seemed to drive him on as he bit a little harder and I moaned, my hands went from his lower back to his shoulders and back down again, my nails scratching him softly. I pulled him back up to my lips and I just couldn't get enough of his kisses, I threw my head back as he ground his erection on mine. "Shit" He gasped way too close to my ear. I felt shivers everywhere.

"Pants off" I whispered. He smirked at me as he moved to get out of the bed, I tried not to stare at his flexing muscles as he did so, he easily slipped his sweatpants off. I got off the bed walked up to him and played with the elastic of his boxers, I could see the outline of his manhood through them. My hand softly caressed it "I think this should come off as well" I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I said it. Whenever I was with Sasuke I swear my shame went out the window and I pulled phrases out of who knows what part of my brain.

His eyes grew darker with lust he grabbed my lower back and pulled me flush against him "You know" His hands went under my waistband "I've been dying to take my pants off of you for the longest time" He bit my earlobe and I moaned softly as he kneeled in front of me and pulled my pants down. He placed butterfly kisses along my lower abs and my navel as his eyes looked up at me for permission, my legs were shaky from the anticipation and I just slipped my fingers through his black hair as I nodded and he pulled my last garment of clothing off.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto's need was right in front of me, standing to attention, he was flushed a lovely pink color that you could even see through his tan skin. He stood there awkwardly for a second, we've never gone further than this so I was a little nervous about pushing it. Still he had nodded in consent and looked at me with a needy glance as he bit his lip. Damn it, it drove me crazy when he bit his lip like that.

I went up and bit his lip and sucked on it lightly and then pushed him so he could sit on the corner of the bed. I kneeled back down again and spread his tan legs, one of my hands hovered over his erection and he begged me with his eyes, I finally started pumping his need and enjoyed the view as he threw his head back in pleasure and I nipped at his inner tight, I sucked hard enough to leave a mark and I smirked in delight. "Mine" I whispered and I could hear him chuckling. So he was still holding on to his five senses? I'd have to fix that. I slowed my movements as he complained.

"Sasuke don't-" I felt myself straining at the neediness in his voice. I hovered over his dick wetting my lips as I threw him a look. His eyes widened "You're not going to- _Holy fuck_ " His hands grasped the bed as I licked his dick from base to top. Before proceeding to place the whole thing through my lips. The only thing Naruto could do was speak gibberish at this point, now that was more like it. I alternated between slow and fast and licking here and there and soon his breathing grew short and he chanted my name like a mantra as his back hit the sheets and he squirmed under my ministrations. I fucking loved it. But I wasn't ready for this to end so I let go of his shaft.

"Ah, _no why?_ You asshole!" He sat back up and I smirked at him. "Get the fuck over here" He said angrily with a promise of revenge as he scooted on the bed and pulled me over. He climbed on top of me and leaned down for a kiss I battled with him and had him moaning soon enough, but he then kissed my chin and scraped it with his teeth before he kissed his way down my chest and navel. Then proceeded to pull down my briefs. He stared at my length and I smirked at him, "Naruto you don't have to" I said, not really meaning it because I fucking wanted it but I didn't want him to do it just because he knew I wanted it.

"Like hell I don't" he muttered as he stared at my length. And once again bit his lip as he probably tried to remember what I had just done to pleasure him.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked at Sasuke's length trying to figure out how that could fit anywhere. We hadn't talked about who was bottoming but I had a slight, very secure guess that it was going to be me. But if the little asshole thought that because he was the most experienced one he was going to reduce me to a puddle of goo without a fight he was so wrong. Fucking tease.

I imitated his movements and tentatively licked his length and I heard a deep throaty groan come from the back of his throat. I felt myself stir, shit so that's how that felt. I placed my hand at his base and pumped slowly as I sucked the upper part of his dick in motion with my hand movements. "Naruto" He groaned, I could feel my pre-cum sliding down my dick his voice was fucking sexy. I sped up as I felt him stiffen but when he was about to find release I stopped my motions. And sat back on my hunches as he threw me a stare that could kill "Payback is a bitch" I told him smugly. Glad to be able to breathe normally again, why was it so hard to breathe while giving a blowjob?

He got on his knees and pulled me close again "You're going to regret that" he said as his hand went to the back of my head and grabbed my hair pulling me towards him, all while he grabbed both our erections and started pumping them at the same time.

"Oh God" I moaned as he relieved us both, his teeth grazing a sensitive spot on my neck, "You're going to leave a mark" I moaned, "Good" he said back. As I felt myself reaching my peak and moaned loudly as I finally reached completion. I fell back on the bed trying to catch my breath. Sasuke's lust was still ever present on his eyes and I felt my body squirm in need despite having just come.

"Naruto I need..." He begun saying but his eyes scanned my naked body in appreciation, "No I want" his hands caressed their way from my upper tight to my nipples as he played with them. "I want you so bad" My nipples hardened at his ministrations.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered back hoarsely. I knew he was near loosing it as his hands stopped their ministrations and froze in anticipation. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" I moaned softly as his fingers grazed my nipples. Some warmth slipped through his eyes as he kissed my forehead softly. "Just say the word and I'll stop" He whispered.

One of his hands left my nipple and went down to collect our mixed pre-cum from my abdomen. "We don't have lube so this will have to do" He said quietly, he leaned in and kissed me. "I'm going to need you to spread your legs" I could feel myself grow red at that but obeyed nonetheless.

"Good boy" He said "I'm not a do-" I didn't get to finish as he kissed me taking my breath away, he situated himself between my legs smoothly and I jumped startled as one of his fingers rimmed my entrance. He stopped our kiss momentarily and looked at me but I just shook my head and resumed our kiss letting him know that it was ok. He kissed back quickly before moving down and giving some attention to my nipples. He nipped one as the first finger slipped inside. _shit_ I let out a pained grunt and he doubled his ministrations on my nipples his free hand pinching one while his mouth sucked on the other and soon enough I couldn't feel the pain from the first finger anymore. I squirmed under him as he pulled it inside and out slowly, his eyes looked up at me as he kissed his way down my abs and without notice a second finger slipped inside and I gasped stiffening at the intrusion.

"It's ok" He said to me as his hand started pumping my dick and I felt the pleasure mix with the slight uncomfortable burning on my lower half. And then his lips were back on my now fully erect dick again he added a third finger and now his fingers went inside and out at a faster pace and the burning turned into slight pleasure, he started a scissoring motion and I moaned softly.

He moved his fingers once again and he hit something and _holy shit_ I saw stars " _Sasuke!"_

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I removed my fingers and he groaned, Naruto was near tears and I skimmed his body as I pumped my erection and lubricated it with my own pre-cum. I was at my wits end, Naruto's soft moans were driving me to insanity and I just couldn't wait anymore and as I had prepared him his entrance had been ever so _tight._ I opened his legs once again and positioned myself in place, Naruto was gasping still suffering from the lost of his incoming orgasm.

"It's going to hurt for a bit, but I promise I'm going to make it worth your while" I said to him as I started pushing in, his hands grabbed the sheets and a couple of tears ran down his cheeks. "Damn that hurts" he complained as he bit his lip.

 _Fuck he was so tight._ I stopped all movement completely as I finally entered him, taking deep breaths to keep myself from both coming and from hurting Naruto, because God help me I just wanted to pound into him at the moment.

"Damn, I'm sorry I just-" It took all my willpower to stay put but after a little while Naruto relaxed a bit. He squirmed under me and I moaned while he flinched.

"It's ok Sasuke, just move" I slid outside his tightness and back in ever so slowly the first couple of times trying not to lose myself in the pleasure of it. I ministered Narutos dying erection with some attention. He moaned softly as he bit his lip pretty hard. I hadn't noticed he'd drawn blood, I leaned in to suck on his lip while rocking lightly into him looking for that one spot and " _Ah"_ found it. Naruto moaned into the kiss as I rocked a little harder into his sweet spot.

"Oh, wow" He gasped-I would make sure he enjoyed this. Finally finding that spot I put a little more strength on my thrusts as I started hitting the spot repeatedly in a moderate tempo. Soon Naruto was squirming under me, cursing like there was no tomorrow.

"Shit you're so tight Naruto"

"You _need_ to go faster" he said as he pushed his hips up to meet with my trusts and not expecting it I felt a shivers run down my body, I trusted harder and he moaned loudly. He begun to meet my trusts with more speed as he settled on a pace that was driving us both into insanity but addicted to his expressions I slowed down and his hands reached up towards me "Sasuke, please, please, please" I leaned down towards him allowing his arms to slip around my neck "Please _what?"_

 _"you fucking tease"_ He gasped as he felt my length go deeper into him the closer I got. What I didn't expect was his legs hugging my lower back and pulling me even deeper " _Shit Naruto"_

 _"_ Stop playing around and let me fucking come" and I just lost it, I started thrusting into him basking in his moans. "More, please, Oh God just like that"

"Damn it Naruto" I speed up as I felt myself reaching my limit, Naruto's nails scratching my back as he held on to me for dear life attempting to meet my thrusts. I reached between our almost glued bodies and started pumping his erection.

" _Sasuke!"_ He said hoarsely into my ear as his body arched up to meet mine, I felt myself tighten up _" Naruto!"_ I moaned into his shoulder as I released into his heat. He shuddered under me and slumped into the bed completely spent. As I slipped out I felt him shudder and gasp and I fell next to him on the bed. Since when had it felt that _good?_ I turned my face to see Naruto dreamily staring at me. It was him, it was all his doing. He was coming down from his high, I moved some hair from his sweaty face.

"I hope I met expectations" I said bemused.

"Not sure" He answered and I stared at him, practically asking him if he was serious.

"I might need a re-do" He smiled.

I chuckled. "I second that motion" He leaned in and kissed me softly completely spent.

"I love you, Sasuke" His eyes nothing short of honest.

"Good, because no matter where I go after this, that means we are just going to have to make it work" I said to him with a soft smile.

* * *

My children are no longer innocent T.T what have I done (who am I kidding I loved every minute of it x) and Sasuke wasn't necessarily innocent..) I would have loved to make this a sweet out of a fairy tale love confession but my characters didn't want that, their minds are still working through the relationship, however their hearts know better but it seems like both heart and mind are finally catching up. Also spontaneous-ness is awesome. Great development, lots of excitement! To all my reviewers I know you all want Sasuke's parent's to find out already but I have a reason for not doing that yet (whether I have good or bad intentions, I'm not telling) soon my children, soon... And there was no mention of Karin in this chapter sooooo, you will all have to wait to the next one to see what happens with that muahahahaha. But for now please enjoy the sweetness~

Please review lots and lots, I shall now go back to packing

till next time,

Chio


	15. Chapter 15: It's Not An Ability

Welcome back for yet another chapter! I hope you are all doing well :). So I have successfully moved, started my part time job, and begun going to the gym (I stopped halfway through the school year since I so busy with school and all, and now I get tired going up a flight of stairs, the shame! So now I'm working on getting that condition back :( trials await lol, I'm hella sore too T.T)

Tee! I'm happy you don't mind the longer chapters I'll stop apologizing for making them too long then n.n, I also really appreciate that you liked that Sasuke was the first to confess I was wondering how people would take that X) Meehalla, I'm honored you liked the story, thank you for the review! Also welcome to the CKH reader family! Yumi *hearts* I adore you! Thank you so much for the support n.n You naughty girl! stop trying to coco-wash me into writing lemons into every chapter from now on X) Nice try though n.n

Writing this chapter was so much fun, there is so much fluff I almost gagged, which I obviously loved lol. Thanks to all my readers who reviewed, faved, and subscribed. We are one review away from 50 Reviews let's do this!

 **Rating: M** Just fluff on this one, try again next time Yumi :) lol.

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 15: It's Not An Ability**

 **Day 69 (Saturday)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Sasuke's sleeping face, his arms surrounded me in a loose hug. Instead of actually leaving the bed I just snuggled a little closer and stared at him like the love sick puppy I was for a little while. The motion made me realize that my body was really sore, but nothing completely unbearable. I blushed as I remembered our previous night, as unexpected as it had been it had turned out amazing. There was a also slight pink marks trailing Sasuke's neck from where I had nipped at his skin. I raised one of my hands and softly trailed the path, there was a strange satisfaction that came to me when I saw them.

Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked at me groggily "Good morning" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Harassing me while I sleep?" He said in his 'I-just-woke-up sexy voice. I turned redder "I like it" he smirked. His hold on me grew stronger and I snuggled closer.

"Can we just not get out of bed today" I said feeling so content just being there with him.

"How forward" He said as one of his hands slid towards my butt and squeezed it lightly "Not sure you can keep up though" I suppressed the shiver that ran through my body and put some space between us as I punched him lightly on the chest.

"I didn't mean it like that you pervert" I mumbled as he chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"A little sore" I answered.

"Breakfast?" That sounded great. We had gone grocery shopping at some point because Iruka had left nothing but vegetables in the fridge, we needed to finish that bacon before he came back tomorrow night.

I sat up reluctantly "Yup, breakfast" I flinched a little.

"You need me to carry you downstairs, princess?" He laughed as I threw a pillow at him "Asshole, whose fault is it?"

We brushed our teeth before heading downstairs, and I turned a thousand shades of red as I saw the very visible path of hickies _he_ had left, including a bruised shoulder where he had bit me. Savage. I was pretty sure I was walking a little funny but I did my best to not look like I was uncomfortable. But once we reached the kitchen he grabbed my hips and sat me on one of the stools.

"I'll cook today" He said he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled at him dumbly as I settled in the chair and saw him prep for breakfast. He moved about the kitchen with ease, damn he was too sexy.

Soon enough he placed a plate with breakfast in front of me "Thanks Sasuke" I said as he sat beside me with his own plate. Classic breakfast, eggs, pancakes and bacon. This was heaven. I moaned as I put a pancake bite in my mouth. Sasuke's fork stopped halfway through his mouth as he gave me an intense stare.

"What?" I said mouth full.

He shook his head "Someone would think you're getting laid" I flushed, and drank some chocolate milk so I wouldn't choke.

"It's an appreciative noise towards the breakfast you worked so hard to make me" I huffed as he gave a short laugh.

"To think I'm jealous of a pancake" He muttered and I smiled but decided not to push it.

Halfway though our breakfast Sasuke put his fork down and turned his full attention towards me "I don't want to ruin the good mood Naruto, but I kind of have to tell you something"

Oh-oh...Conversations that begun like this weren't usually good. "What is it?" I asked as I chewed carefully.

"The other day when I talked to Karin, she said something..."

" _Said_ something right, she didn't _do_ something" I said, just making sure.

"Yeah she said something" He answered, I pushed my plate away giving him my full attention.

"Something upsetting I'm guessing" I said sobering up to the fact that I had to come back to reality where not all could be rainbows and butterflies.

"She offered to date me as a cover, so no one would catch up to the fact that we're dating" At first I was confused, but then realization dawned on me.

"She knows." Sasuke nodded, "She said I was being too careless"

"So she said she could date you, so people wouldn't find out?" And then she'd try to seduce him and drag him to the dark side.

"She also mentioned our parents, and the impossibility of our relationship turning into something serious" I felt my heart constrict and anger course through my body as I heard Sasuke say that.

"Naruto" He said as he saw me and instantly knew I was about to go on a rant.

"I obviously don't agree with her, and I will tell her I won't take her offer, but I just wanted to let you know that it happened" I stopped myself from blowing up as I bit my lip.

"Why didn't you reject her right away?"

"It's because she just left after saying it , she didn't give me time to say no"

I got off my seat and Sasuke gave me a questioning glance "Wait here" I said quietly as I flinched a bit when I started walking. I went to my room and I got a notebook and a pen and went back down and put the notebook on the table.

"What-?" Sasuke started asking but I just started writing something in the notebook.

Reasons as for why we _won't_ break up

1\. Our parents

"Let's brainstorm" I said as I finished writing the first reason and handed him the pen. He seemed amused.

2\. Long Distance (We will always try to make it work, no giving up)

He handed me the pen.

3\. Gils/Boys who're just trying to 'get it'

He grabbed the pen from me

4\. Misunderstandings

then he proceeded to write something else

Reasons as for why we should stay together:

 _1\. Naruto's Smile_

I laughed as I grabbed the pen from him

 _2\. Sasuke's ability to make me feel safe all the time_

 _3\. Naruto's Ass_

Sasuke wrote and I burst into laughter.

 _4\. Sasuke's sexy voice_

I wrote in return which made him smirk at me.

 _5\. We don't need words to always understand each other_

 _6\. Naruto's ability to make me feel like we belong._

He wrote and I felt myself smile before writing number 7

 _7\. It's not an ability, we belong together._

I wrote at last which only made Sasuke pull me in and kiss me passionately. I gasped as we spread apart for air "Should we make this an official document and sign it?" Asked Sasuke.

I chuckled grabbed the pen and signed the bottom of the paper, he then grabbed the pen and signed it too then dated it at the top. He took out his phone and took a picture.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, "I want to keep a copy of it with me, for legal purposes of course" He mumbled and I pulled him in for another kiss, which turned into a make out session which turned into a very productive use of our Saturday doing other rigorous activities.

 **Day 71 (Mon)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Sasuke had sent angry messages all of Sunday, because I told him I was going to spend the day with Iruka since he was coming back. He sulked like there was no tomorrow but he survived. I laughed to myself as I remembered him sulking, who would have thought? He had finally relented when I told him we could drive to school together today, I ran down my driveway and hopped in his car as I saw him pull over after saying a quick goodbye to Iruka.

I was still sore and had managed to find a shirt that covered most of the marks Sasuke had purposely left on my neck and shoulders. However some of the little suckers were still showing so I put band aids over them. Sasuke smirked as he saw me get on the car and spotted the band aids

"You might as well not wear them, everyone is going to know what that's about"

"And what am I supposed to tell them when they ask who left those huh?" I grumbled as I ran my fingers lightly over the band aids.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, or you could just tell them it was me" I punched him on the shoulder as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning sunshine" He said

"Morning" I flushed. I needed to find a good nickname for him... but everything sounded so embarrassing in my head. We drove over to school making small talk. He was pulling up when he gave a small sigh.

"Are your parents back?" I asked, he nodded at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it

"They'll be gone soon enough" He said as he got out of the car, I got out and fell in step beside him.

"Did they bring any news with them?" I asked wondering if they had talked to him about what would happen after graduation.

"They brought devastation" He muttered, and I chuckled.

"Not yet" He said afterwards, I let out a deep breath at that, I kind of just wanted to know what was going to happen, so I could prepare myself mentally. We were spending so much time together it was just insane to think he would go far away.

School went by pretty fast, teachers were giving us study guides and packages, as well as reminding us every 5 minutes of the deadlines ahead. During computer applications Kiba seemed a little strung up about something and told me he needed to talk to me during lunch. I nodded at him and we both headed over to the rooftop.

Once again we found ourselves leaning against the wall and looking at the sky. Kiba pulled something out of his backpack and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked but I understood as I saw the logo on the right upper corner of the envelope. SSU, Suna State University, Kiba's first choice school. Their veterinary program was the best, and Kiba had done all his applications early, he was a nervous wreck while waiting for this letter.

"I don't have the guts to open it" He said as he shook his leg repeatedly and played with his hands "You do it"

I looked down at the letter and then back up at him "Are you sure?" He nodded at me but as I made a motion to open the letter he stopped me.

"Wait!" I looked up at him and he looked like he would throw up any minute, shit I was just as nervous and it wasn't even my letter.

"What if I didn't get in?" He asked

I took a deep breath "Then you have your second and third choice, and you can try applying again next year" I patted his shoulder "Whatever the letter says it's going to be ok" He nodded at me.

"Open it" He said and I opened the envelope and took out the letter. I read the letter with shock.

"What is it?" He asked as he saw me staring intensely at the piece of paper but a wide smile spread across my face.

" _You're In!,_ You made it Kiba" He looked at me like he didn't believe me as he snatched the paper away from me and started jumping all over the place. I felt the euphoria as I stood up and hugged my best friend. "Congratulations Kiba" my voice almost cracked at the end this was happening. Everything we had been doing up to now was about to change.

" I can't believe it" He said as I could see the happiness written all over his face.

"You deserve it Kiba" He smile goofily at me and then down at his letter. This was a good day.

But then he looked back up at me and crocked his head to the side. His hand came up and mercilessly ripped a band aid off my neck.

"What" His face grew shades of red " _Is that?"_ I flushed as my hand came up to cover the hicky

"Oh my God, What have you done? Are you no longer my innocent child?" He asked as he almost rolled on the floor in laugher and I for once was at a loss for words.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I stopped Karin from entering the eatery and she looked at me as I held on to her wrist.

"I need to talk to you" I said quietly and she shrugged in response. We sat by the bleachers in silence for a little bit.

"Are you about to reject my offer?" She said quietly as she crossed her legs.

"Yes" she shook her head and letting out a small laugh.

"How do you even know it's worth the trouble, since when do you even deal with trouble" She said.

"I'm so tired Karin, of going through with everything as if it were a chore, I want to be able to make my choices. You should understand that sort of feeling right?"

"We have to resign to the fact that we don't get to choose what happens to us"

"We _can_ choose, we just choose to do nothing" I said quietly.

"How do we tell the people that have given us everything we have that we don't want to pay them back"

"Parenting shouldn't be about paying back" I said angrily. Karin looked at me as she thought about that.

"You chose to come after me, I just happened to have a high status, what would have happened if the boy you liked didn't have that status, would you just have given up?" I said quietly. "If it hadn't been me but someone your parents don't approve of"

"What are you going to do when your parents find out about Naruto?" She asked not answering my question.

"Nothing"

"What do you mean 'nothing' you know they are going to tell you to break up with him"

"And I just won't" I said as she laughed, like it was the most hilarious thing ever.

"And you think they are just going to let it happen, 'Heir to the Uchiha Empire Dating a Man'"

"They are going to have to get used to the idea, because it's happening" She put her knees together and leaned her head on them.

"Damn he did a number on you didn't he? I'm not one to lose, but I guess I decided to play a game that was already finished" she stared at me for a little bit "Can we be friends?" I was a little taken aback she laughed.

"Someone very annoying told me that people don't like me because of my attitude, I guess showing up out of nowhere and ordering you to go out with me wasn't the best way to go about it. But I understand you, and I think you understand me, can we at least be friends?"

"I don't think Naruto is going to like that" I said, but actually thought about it, Karin and I friends?

"Like you don't like to make him jealous" She said as she gave me a look, I chuckled.

Wasn't this an interesting turn of events.

We walked back inside and I noticed Naruto was back from his talk with Kiba, and everyone was patting Kiba in the back or congratulating him, the table was bursting with excitement.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"What did we miss?" Asked Karin

"Kiba just got his acceptance letter from SSU" Temari said proudly.

"Congrats" Smiled Karin, which made everyone do a double take, Karin was being nice? Why?

"Good job Kiba" Said Sasuke as he gave him a pat on the back. The bell rang and everyone scattered to their classes wondering about letters to come and scholarships to apply.

"Naruto!" Temari fell in step right next to me and Gaara.

"What's up Mari?"

"Are you applying to Suna's Art Institute?" I nodded

"About to send my package, have you heard anything back?" She looked at the floor and bit her lip.

"Not yet, but let me know if you do ok? It would be great if we both got admitted" Temari had applied for their acting program, she was probably getting frustrated since she had gotten no answer. But she was great, I'm sure she would get in.

"I will, you'll hear back from them soon enough, Kiba is the first one of us to get an answer, they should start coming soon enough" She probably thought it was taking too long, she nodded at me and smiled "See you later Naruto"

Gaara and I walked into class as I finished the project we had to send in with the application. Describing who we were in a piece of art or something of the sort.

"I'm glad you are sending it in, make sure you show it to Sasuke before you do" I laughed

"He would be butt hurt if I didn't" I sobered up "It's an embarrassing project"

"I think you nailed it" I smiled as I sowed the papers together forming a book.

"I'm nervous" I said out loud.

"Better to say you tried"

"You're right"

"Just in case you get in though" He said. I looked up.

"I'm being sent to Suna for my internship" No way! I almost jumped of the table as I went around and hugged Gaara, everyone in the classroom staring.

"Really?" He gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Really."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke are just soooo cute together n.n. Ok so before all the screams begin I know you guys are not fans of Karin and you want her gone (she might appear less in the sequel) but for now I have decided to redeem her a little bit. I have made a point to describe to you guys how Gaara, Karin, and Sasuke have been raised, and how Karin has just always been 'attracted' to Sasuke, but in the end being in school and getting to see literally a whole new world has made her consider her option and what she is doing with her life. She never really knew Sasuke, she has realized her unhealthy obsession and is hopefully willing to let go and is looking for other healthier relationships. Well at least that's my explanation -.-' Gaara is going to Suna, Kiba is going to Suna, Naruto is applying to Suna, and so is Temari, do we see where this is going?

I have an important question to you all. Do you like the set up of the story, and do you enjoy the Sasuke/Naruto change of P.O.V's? Would you like that to go on to the sequel or would you like me to try and write that one in 3rd point of view. Let me know what you guys think!

Hope you liked this chapter! cookies and hot chocolate to all who review (it rained today and that's all I wanted to eat lol)

Chio :)


	16. Chapter 16: Number 1, Our Parents

Welcome back readers! I hope you all had a wonderful week, and if you didn't I'm sending good vibes your way, you got this :) Guess what? I'm going out tonight for the first time in _month's_ and I'm so hyped! Really hope the DJ will have his shit together tonight cause I'm dying to dance :) Anyhow, thank you all so much for reviewing and giving me feedback! The truth is I had this rewrite outlined pretty much to the t. However my sequel is a whole other thing and while it is roughly outlined I'm barely getting down to writing it now that I have some semblance of free time again. So of course since you are the ones reading and graciously providing me with reviews I wanted your input in this before I begun writing. I'll let you know what I choose in the end :)

Btw, I love all the "I'm going to read it anyway" comments lol. As always thanks to reviewers, and all to faved/followed.

Also! I revised this pretty quick so I apologize for any mistakes I might have overlooked.

 **Rating: M** Rating applies in this chap. ;)

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 16: Number 1, Our Parents**

 **Day 71 (Monday)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

We headed over to Sasuke's house afterschool, his parents would be there and I felt butterflies from the nervousness. He said I'd have to meet them at some point so I might as well go with him today. We walked through the entrance and a beautiful woman who I assumed was Sasuke's mom greeted us. Her hair was long and black with that bluish hue that Sasuke had, she was very fair and thin. She smiled as she saw Sasuke.

"You're back from school how exciting I have news for you-" She stopped as she spotted me and I resisted the urge to shrink myself down, as another more imposing taller man stepped into the room. His skin tone just slightly less paler than the woman's, and his hair just pure midnight black.

"Who is this?" Asked Sasuke's mom.

"This is Naruto" Sasuke stated, not saying friend, but not saying boyfriend either. I was a bit afraid of him saying the latter.

"A friend from school?" His mom said and Sasuke nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki" I said as I outstretched my hand and she took it warily "Mikoto Uchiha, I'm Sasuke's mom" I turned to shake Sasuke's father's hand but was met with an intense stare and knew he was not about to shake my hand so stopped halfway through and only nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Your dad and I were hoping to talk to you today" She said as she looked at Sasuke "Try not to keep your visit too long" Damn, I was standing right here.

"We'll be doing some homework upstairs, I will go to dad's studio after we are done" Mikoto nodded and Sasuke's parents left the entryway and disappeared into the house. I almost slumped down as they walked away.

"That presence though" I muttered, Sasuke chuckled lowly as his fingers grazed mine "Let's go to my room" He said and I fell in step beside him. I kind of got why he was the way he was at least a little bit, I couldn't imagine living with people like Sasuke's parents; everything felt so heavy around them...

"Is Itachi around? I want to say hi to him"

"No" He answered simply

"Are you lying?" I asked feeling the slight suspicion that he just didn't want me near Itachi

"No" he said again. I chuckled

"Liar"

Once we were inside his room I sat on the corner of his bed and fidgeted with the zipper on my backpack.

"You wanted to show me something?" He asked as he put his backpack down and sat beside me. I nodded shyly. Reached inside my back pack and took out a yellow mailing envelope opened it and handed Sasuke the makeshift book.

"This is what I'm submitting to the Art Institute" He grabbed it carefully and looked at the cover which had the word life written on the center and a mix of watercolors all around. Blues, Oranges, yellows, purples. When you opened it you could see a painting of a young couple with a baby boy. Just looking at the bright blonde hair and eyes from the man in the picture I knew he could tell who they were.

"Are these your biological parents?" He asked and I nodded, he flipped the page to see the actual picture on the back of the page.

Then Iruka and I, Me on my birthday, Me with Kiba when we were kids,

"You've known him that long?" I only laughed in response. Kiba and I were a two pack deal there was too much history between us.

Graduating from elementary, and middle school, getting an award for a writing competition "You write?" I nodded "Just another past time"

"I've noticed you are usually a little too good at your past times" I smiled at him.

Playing video games with the boys, going to the movies with the crew, Temari, Deidara and I dressed in pink for Halloween "You would" He looked amused "what are you supposed to be?"

"Mean girls, we were trying to see who could make the best Regina George" I laughed as I remembered us all throwing insults at everyone the whole day.

Going on trips with Iruka, and summer with the crew, sitting in art class with Gaara, Sasuke stopped and looked at the painting for a second before he turned it and stared at the colored drawing of him and I sitting by the couch eating soup. It was just a bunch of little moments put together in one small book the last page was just me and a collage of the things I loved behind me. It was who I was, just silly Naruto, simple, average, happy. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, for now I just wanted to figure out what to do with my life while keeping those who were in it already around me still.

He flipped the pages back to where we were sitting on the couch eating the soup "This is when we just met" he whispered.

"I wanted to put this one on the book but felt really shy doing it, but I kind of still want you to have it." I said as I pushed one last page towards him, he flipped it to see the drawing. It was me and Sasuke our backs towards the picture, but you could see our interlaced hands the sun was setting and you could already see the outline of the moon.

He smiled softly, "Had you put it in the book I would of probably ripped it to keep it, I kind of want to keep the whole thing" He said and I laughed. He stood up and pulled me so I would stand in front of him.

His hands fell on my hips lightly, "That other painting, the guy walking away in the rain, that's me too right?" I flushed.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, I leaned into him and hummed in content. He pulled on my lower lip asking for entrance and I granted it as his hold grew stronger on my hips.

We were so into the kiss that we forgot we hadn't locked the door, and we didn't hear the knock either, or the door open. The only thing we heard was a gasp as Sasuke's mom laid eyes on us. I stepped away from Sasuke as if he were fire, a thousand thoughts going through my head. Sasuke stopped me from stepping away by grabbing my wrist so I would stay right where I was.

"Sasuke" Mikoto's tone was serious "What's the meaning of this?"

"Mom, this is my boyfriend" Sasuke said quietly as he held on to my hand, I squeezed back hoping to reassure him. It was going to be ok.

"Boy-friend?" Her face grew red with anger "Have you gone crazy?! What has this place done to you? Since when have you even been dating men?" She said.

"A while" Sasuke answered and I felt my heart constrict as I thought of the guys that had come before me, but he was dating me now and we were going to make it work.

"Lies, he probably talked you into it" She said venomously as she threw me a look that could kill.

"I didn't do anything, I like your son and he likes me" I said mustering all the courage I could "And if you love him, you shouldn't judge him because of who he dates"

"The nerve!" She said as she walked towards me and raised her hand, but Sasuke stood between us. She stopped in the middle of the motion and stared Sasuke down.

"Wait until I tell your father" She whispered to Sasuke angrily as she stormed out the door.

I felt my legs shake and my breathing give out as I stared at the door in shock, _shit._

Sasuke stood beside me "Number one, not because of our parents" He said quietly and I nodded at him as I grabbed his hand again "Not because of our parents, let's do this" I said as I intertwined our fingers.

He took me to the entrance and asked me to go home while he talked to his dad, I shook my head "I'm coming with you"

"Naruto, he's something else, I'll fix this" but I only kept shaking my head.

"We're in this together" I said with determination. So we walked over to his father's studio from where we could hear Sasuke's mom going off. Sasuke opened the door and we walked in together. Fugaku's eyes fell on me and I really hoped I looked as calm as I thought I did.

"What nonsense do you think you are doing Sasuke?"

"I'm going out with Naruto"

"I will not allow it" He said quietly but menacingly.

"I'm not asking for permission"

"You insolent child!" I jumped a little."Who do you think you are speaking to?"

"With all due respect _father_ I'm ready to start making my own choices, you don't have to worry about me anymore" Sasuke's dad chuckled lowly.

"You think this relationship will last? I know what's best for you, you're nothing but a teenager throwing a tantrum"

"What do you like about my son?" He asked me and I was a little taken aback by the question "That he's novelty? His looks? His wallet, perhaps?" I felt rage bubble inside of me.

"I'm not after his money" I gritted through my teeth, fuck if I had to be rude then I would "I see him for the person he is, not as an asset unlike his parents" Getting along with his parents? Getting along? I wasn't that perfect and I wasn't about to stand here and have his father put him down.

Fugaku grew shades of red "Are you insinuating I don't know what's best for my son?" He asked angrily

"Apparently not." I said back at him all fear gone, this man made me angry and so did his antics.

"What could you two possibly know about the real world, do you know what you will be called? do you know you could ruin my son's career?" that took me a back a bit, would I? No, his abilities had nothing to do with who he dated.

"What would my sexual preference have anything to do with my career?" Sasuke chimed in "If I do a good job, I do a good job" Fugaku's eyes grew icy.

"You think you would do a good job?

"I would" Said Sasuke with confidence.

"So if I sent you off to Europe right now and asked you to come up with a marketing plan that elevated their sales by 50 % you would be able to do it?"

"I would" I turned towards Sasuke as I felt the air leave my lungs. Leave? Now? "And if I showed you I'm not anywhere near as incompetent as you think I am, you would leave me live my life the way I want as long as I bring profit to the company"

"Do you believe in him?" Fugaku asked me.

"A hundred percent" I said with confidence.

"If he can't do it then you two have to break up" Mikoto added as she looked from Sasuke to me.

There was no way I could know how good he was at business but I would put in him the trust his parents were not willing to give.

"He'll do it" I said out loud.

"And you two won't be able to talk to each other while you do it, you'll have to faithfully wait for my son to come back" Fugaku said and evil smirk in place

"He _will_ get it done, and he _will_ come back"

"Leave my office, Sasuke get ready to leave" We walked out of Sasuke's dad's office and I felt dizzy, what had just happened.

"Did he just say get ready to leave?" I said as I grabbed on to his shirt and looked at him. "What did we just do Sasuke?"

"If I do this, he'll let us be" He said quietly, "Don't be afraid Naruto" He kissed my forehead

"I'll take you home" I went back to his room and grabbed my application packet, we dropped it by the mail office on the way to my house. I stared ahead without really staring, Sasuke was leaving? Tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow? Iruka's car was not in the driveway.

"Come inside" I said quietly, the first few words I said since we had left his place, once inside I turned towards him.

"Can you do this?" I said quietly, He nodded at me.

"Will he really let us be together?"

"He's usually a man of his word"

"Do you want to do this?"

"I've been waiting long enough to prove myself to him"

"You better hurry the fuck back." I said as I felt myself begin to cry and I pulled him in for a kiss.

"I can't believe you talked like that to my dad" He chuckled softly as he bit my lip and removed the band aids from my neck in order to place more butterfly kisses on the marks.

"You told them you liked me" I flushed as I moaned.

"And that you'd wait for me" I pulled his face back up as I kissed him giving him everything I could. Feeling my body ache with need.

"I need you" I whispered into his lips, and his eyes just grew a shade darker. I knew very well Iruka could walk through that door any minute and that we'd find ourselves in more trouble. But all I could think about was Sasuke and his kisses and the feeling of him inside me and the fact that he was leaving.

"Fuck Naruto" He groaned as our clothes flew across the living room, we kissed as we walked towards the couch and I moaned as I felt Sasuke grind on me.

"How long will you be gone?" I moaned out loud, he pushed me on to the couch.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" I pulled his briefs down and started pumping his erection.

"You better not cheat on me" I said my lips hovering over his angry erection.

"As if" He groaned as his fingers combed through my hair and he threw his head back as I went down and hummed at the same time agonizingly slowly.

"I should be saying the same thing to you" He gasped as I let go of his erection with a pop. He sat beside me and pulled me over him, both my knees on either side of him. He pumped our erections together

"Like I would" I gasped, and he bit over the mark I already had on my shoulder "Ouch, you sadistic bastard" He chuckled as he licked the sensitive spot, his hand kept its motion as the other one played with one of my nipples and his mouth was busy raping my own.

"Mine" He groaned, as he gave a particularly hard stroke to our erections I threw my head back feeling my high coming up.

"Sasuke I'm going to-" but he stopped, because he was a fucking asshole. His slick fingers slid down my lower back and he inserted 2 in my entrance as I gasped and he resumed his attack on our erections ever so slowly.

"you drive me crazy" He whispered in my ear as he softly bit my lobe.

"I drive you crazy?" I moaned loudly as he inserted a third finger, I was still sore and a little uncomfortable but he was getting pretty good at finding my sweet spot right away.

"I think you've ruined me for anyone else" I gasped, as I unconsciously started moving my hips to match his fingers pace.

"I'll make sure you don't forget about me while I'm gone" He said as he kissed me again and let go of our erections, his fingers left my entrance as he lifted me a little and aligned his dick to my hole. I moaned into his lips as he pulled me down. I spread apart for air and hugged him for dear life as I felt his erection fill me up so completely.

I gasped trying to calm down as his fingers trailed paths down and up my back.

"You ready?" He asked, in response I pulled him in for yet another kiss as I grounded myself into him gasping at the further intrusion

"Shit"

His hands dig into my hips as he pulled me up and then back down, we both moaned as he begun a rhythm that had me gasping in no time. I just kept whispering non-sense into his ear

"Stop that" He said as he pulled me down into a strong trust "Ah!" I moaned, his hand went between us and he started pumping my erection, so I put my hands on the back of the couch and started a rhythm of my own,

"S'ke" God, god, god, god.

"Like that Naruto" He whispered as his head fell on my shoulder.

"So good" I moaned as he increased his pumping and I lost track of any sort or rhythm.

"Naruto" His hips went up and I grounded into him as I arched back and his hands held on to my hips.

I placed my head on his shoulder as I gave out short gasps. "You're amazing" he said in a low voice.

"I love you" I placed a small kiss on his neck "Come back to me"

Minutes later we were inside my room, my head resting on his shoulder we had picked up our clothes and made sure to lock the door before laying down, his hand lazily trailed down and up my arm.

"I'll try to be back by the end of the month" I took in a deep breath.

"I can't believe we can't talk to each other" I mumbled. I was going to go crazy

"Look up here" I looked up and saw his phone "Smile" he said as he started taking random pictures. I laughed, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as he kept taking pictures.

I took his phone and we both went over them, he wouldn't let me erase the bad ones though "I want to keep them all" He mumbled.

"I like this one" I said as I check marked it and sent it to my phone with a couple of others.

"I need some sexy ones to survive, take off your shirt" I laughed as I wiggled around "Stop you perv!" He stopped and dropped right next to me.

"Aren't we supposed to be on our-what do they call it? Honeymoon phase?" I asked.

"We are going to have to postpone it for a bit" he chuckled.

"Iruka will be back soon" I whispered as I kissed him softly.

"So I should get going?" We needed to talk about the fact that he might no longer be here tomorrow, we should...

"I'll walk with you" We walked outside with interlaced fingers. Who had this guy just become to me?

He pulled me in, his hand resting on my lower back he closed his eyes "I love you." I grabbed his face and looked him straight in the eyes, before I placed a soft kiss on lips. Not trusting myself to speak.

He got on his car and he drove away, and I felt the pit on my stomach grow larger until it turned into an endless abyss. All the feelings I was trying to keep hidden and away from my head as he spend time with me came right out. I walked back inside, laid on my bed and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. When Iruka had come back home I hugged my pillow and pretended to be asleep. I wasn't going to go insane, I was going to lose it.

* * *

So you all got a little bit of smex time so you won't be mad at me for ruining the fluffliness right? Right? Cause you love me...Yumi, apparently you and Meehalla are on the same team looking for that sexy time X) So as you have seen I provided you with some fan service cause I love you all. And for future reference Yumi possessed by guy sensei is pretty hilarious.

Tee, I was hoping that by making Karin behave a bit after the 'incident' I'll get you guys to accept her turning over to the other side, glad it worked! And keep reading we'll find out who gets to go to Suna soon enough!

Meehalla, I'm so happy you love this fic! and that you are so psyched about the sequel and that you just want it to keep going! We'll see what goes on in my ;)

Let's root for our favorite lovers! Loves of hugs and kisses, until next time,

Chio


	17. Chapter 17: Number 2, Long Distance

Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm so sorry for the late update here is my set of excuses: I had my interview for my full time position today, I also went to my part time job, and the gym and I'm not sure where my day went :( But on the bright side I think I did fine in my interview! crossing my fingers. Clubbing was super fun this weekend, it's been a while since I danced that much. And what made my weekend better was all your wonderful reviews! So instead of going to bed (because I work early tomorrow :( being a grown up sucks) I am updating this because I love you all lots *hearts* Comments on your reviews at the end of the chap ^.^

Thank you so much to all who reviewed, faved, and subscribed! You guys make my day all the time!

 **Rating: M** :'(

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does

However Tsuki and Tetsuya ARE MINE muahahahaha, and I love them, hope you like them n.n

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 17: Number 2, Long Distance**

 **Day 72 (Tues)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up groggily searching for Sasuke beside me, but the sudden realization that he wasn't there brought back all of the memories from the prior day. I sat up a little disoriented and feeling heavy, my body sore and my face raw from crying. There was a knock on the door.

"Naruto? Are you up yet? You will be late for school"

"Dad I'm not feeling well, can I just not go today" I called out and the door opened to show Iruka. "What's going on Naruto?" He asked as he sat by the corner of my bed.

"I'm just feeling a little sick, all of my assignments are turned in can I just stay?" Iruka moved closer to me and combed through my hair moving it out of my face "Were you crying?" He asked and I shook my face obviously lying. I saw a glint on his eyes that told me he knew that really well.

"Alright son, I'll call it in, but we will have a talk once I get back from work" I nodded and with that he stood "Call me if you need anything ok?"

"Yeah, thanks dad"

I heard Iruka shuffle around the house for a bit before his car started on the driveway. I reached for my phone, no missed calls, no text messages. They had said we couldn't talk to each other once he was gone. I dialed Sasuke and the phone rang, and rang, and rang.

"The person you are trying to reach is-" I hung up, I called again.

and the phone rang, and rang "The person you are trying to reach is unavai-" I hung up. I felt my eyes sting but I hit dial once again.

"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable, please leave a message after the tone" I heard the little ding and I tried my best not to let my tears out.

"Good luck Sasuke, I know you can do this" I said cheerily and then hung up. He had to be gone already, he always answered his phone. And what hurt me was that I couldn't talk to him, I couldn't keep up with what he was doing, I couldn't hear his voice, I couldn't know if he'd found someone else and decided not to come back. My phone rang and I jumped as I wiped away my tears and looked at my phone to see who was calling. I saw Gaara's name displayed on the screen and thought about not answering it but decided I probably should.

I answered and put the phone to my ear "What happened Naruto?" I heard Gaara on the other side and somehow I couldn't really formulate words.

"I'm coming over" and with that he hung up.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

My dad put me on the earliest plane he could find, thankfully it was Itachi who took me to the airport.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked as he drove.

"Yeah I can do this" He looked warily at me "Will you be ok not talking to Naruto?" the mere idea put me in a bad mood, this was ridiculous. I looked at one of the pictures we had taken last night on my phone.  
" I don't know, I'll just have to get it done a soon as possible and come back" I put my phone down, "Don't forget" I said to Itachi.

"I won't" He stopped at the drop off section, I took my luggage down and looked at him through the window "Look after him please" He nodded at me and I turned around, checked in and went through security and boarded. I was about to put my phone on airplane mode when it started ringing. My heart stopped as I saw Naruto's incoming call. My finger hovered over the screen, I wanted to answer it so badly, but then it stopped ringing. A second call came in, and I just stared dumbly at my phone.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Naruto.

The phone was ringing for the third time when the stewardess walked up to me and told me we were about to take off, she needed me to either turn my phone off or put it in airplane mode. So I did and I felt horrible as the plane took off and I put my phone down.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I heard the doorbell ring and I dragged my feet out of the bed and walked downstairs with my throw around my head. Then the doorbell just kept ringing and ringing and ringing and there was absolutely no way that was Gaara. I finally opened it pretty annoyed with the ringing and came face to face with Kiba, Gaara right behind him.

"What's happening?" Asked kiba as he gave me one look, "Gaara told me something was up with Sasuke"

I looked at Gaara and he shrugged "I couldn't really hide it form him" He muttered as he walked in but then out of nowhere he just pulled me into a hug resting his head on the top of mine.

"Are you alright Naruto?" I heard coughing and turned to see Kiba giving Gaara a suspicious look, him and Sasuke liked to do that.

we all sat by the couch "You didn't answer Gaara's question or mine" said Kiba, as he looked me over in more detail.

"I'm not ok" I said quietly as I bit my lip "Sasuke's parents found out about us, and now they sent him off to Europe to complete some impossible task in hopes that he will forget about me and we will end up breaking up" I scoffed, it sounded so ridiculous to my ears, Kiba must think I'm a lost cause.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I nodded at him before pulling my legs up and leaning my head on my knees.

"I heard he was getting on a plane back to Europe this morning" Gaara said quietly.

"He's gone, and we can't even talk to each other while he's there" I never thought of myself as the emotional type but ever since I met Sasuke I had been crying and awful lot. I sobbed into my knees.

"But you two didn't break up right?" Kiba asked I shook my head "The whole point of him leaving is getting his parents to let him date me"

"What if he meets someone else, what if he decides I'm not worth it, what if he likes it better over there and doesn't want to come back-"

"Naruto _stop"_ said Kiba as he grabbed my face between his hands "He likes you a lot, if he's willing to stand up to his parents like that...and if he doesn't come back or meets someone else you just let me know and I'll beat the crap out of him wherever he's at"

I chuckled between sobs "I know I'm being silly, that those are crazy scenarios that probably won't happen, but I can't help but think about it. I don't understand it"

"It's normal to have doubts Naruto" Said Gaara beside me, "And knowing Sasuke he'll do the assignment with flying colors and he'll come back"

I nodded at him, "I just need to get the angst out of my system" I said lowly as I wiped my tears away.

"You want to be alone?" Asked Kiba beside me looking worried.

"I don't know"

"Are you just going to sit and sulk the whole day?"

"Maybe"

Kiba leaned his head back on the couch, letting out a sigh "I guess you are allowed to sulk for today"

"I'm sorry I made you deal with so much crap this semester" I said to Kiba

"Wait until you get the bill" he smirked as I gave him a small smile "I'll make you some tea to calm your nerves be right back"

"Naruto?" Gaara asked beside me, once Kiba was gone.

"Mmm?"

"Do you regret it, being with Sasuke?"

"I don't think I could have stopped this from happening" I said quietly. "I -there is just something that drew me to him the moment I met him" I laughed, "I don't want to sound cheesy but it's like even when I didn't want to like him I did"

"What if he hadn't asked you out? What if someone else had asked you out before he did?" I leaned my head to the side as I looked at Gaara "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just wondering" I looked at Gaara seriously "Gaara...what's on your mind?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Please forget I asked. Anyways the only thing that matters is that you are with him now and you like him a lot" I didn't want to assume anything, and I didn't want to think Gaara might like me, because he was a good friend and I didn't want to ruin that. But what would be worse? To let him just keep it bottled up or to let him just tell me and get it over with.

He looked straight at me as I thought about how to take what he had just told me "I know you know what I'm thinking Naruto. Don't. Let's forget I asked anything"

Kiba chose that moment to walk back into the living room and feeling the heavy atmosphere around the room looked back and forth from Gaara and I "Did I...interrupt something?" Gaara shook his head as Kiba handed me a mug and I sipped slowly as I thought about what had just happened.

The conversation felt unfinished but Gaara looked like he was done talking about the subject. Him and Kiba stayed. Kiba said he wouldn't just let me sulk all day. Eventually he got a call from his angered mother asking him why he was skipping school. I flinched as I heard his mom going off on the phone. I mouthed a 'sorry' his way as he attempted to calm his mom.

"What am I going to go to school for now? Mom I might as well just skip the whole day" There was more screaming but she seemed to calm down as Kiba told her I had been feeling sick and Iruka had to go to work so he had to come over to my house to look after me. It was partially true...

He finally hung up and threw a pillow at me "You owe me one" He muttered "She was so angry" Gaara smirked at Kiba as I suppressed a laugh.

They stayed with me most of the day and left for home a little before Iruka came back from work. We sat down and had a very awkward conversation where I had to lie to him and tell him I had a little breakdown because of the end of school, and all the applications, and the possibility of leaving home. That was probably what I should be worrying about rather than if Sasuke had arrived to his destination safely. But I was done feeling sorry for myself and sulking. I had given in, in the morning and dialed him and I had cried and spend the day with the guys (I felt like a girl). Now I needed to get my shit together and be the guy Sasuke liked, not a bitter sap that was always depressed. I would concentrate on school and I'll trust him to get what he needs to get done, done.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

By the time I arrived at the apartment where I was to stay, it was almost 2 in the morning Europe time. I was cranky from the flight and I did nothing but think of Naruto and wreck my head about making sure this would work. Already going through all the paperwork and numbers I needed to revise in order to come up with a better marketing plan than what my father's employees had set in place.

I took my phone off the airplane mode and noticed the voicemail icon on top and Naruto's previous missed calls. I typed in my code and placed the phone to my ear. I heard Naruto's cheerful voice ring in my ears _Good Luck Sasuke, I know you can do this_ . I knew better than to beieve he was actually happy...I took a deep breath, I can't imagine how he felt while saying that.

I lost count of how many times I listened to Naruto's voicemail before I could fall asleep.

 **Day 73 (Wed)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I woke up got suited up and headed over to Uchiha Corp, there was already someone waiting for me at the reception. People whispered as the rumor that I was the owners son spread. A curvy girl with a light tan and long black wavy hair walked up to me. She pushed her glasses up with one hand as the other hand held up an i-pad.

"Welcome, Sasuke my name is Tsuki and I will be your Secretary for the time being." I shook her hand "Nice to meet you" I said politely as she took a pass from the front pocket in her vest and handed it to me "This is your access card, if you will follow me" She turned and swiftly told me where everything was located, I already knew I had done my research, but I let her give me the tour anyways.

"This will be your office" She said at last, as she opened the door to a wide office, big desk rested in the middle with the desktop computer and shelves with records and information to the sides. Behind the desk the windows provided a view to the city. Impressive.

"I have faxed all the information you asked for to Itachi, did he deliver that?" I nodded.

"Thank you for that, I did I will however need you to get me a little more on the marketing plans that are active at the moment and their stats, for some reason you only sent me the older ones. I need all of it"

She nodded, but fidgeted for a moment "I will get the information together and bring it over"

"What's the matter?" I asked sensing something was wrong.

"I don't mean to call anyone out, but I didn't send you the information because the binders haven't been put together and the information hasn't been inputted into the computer system either" I looked at her harshly but calmed down knowing it wasn't her fault.

"How do you employ the marketing plan if it's not well organized and the information has not been recorded yet? That's unacceptable. Set up a meeting with whomever is in charge" She nodded and made a note on her i-pad.

"For now I will try to get as much information as possible together. I have added all your appointments and introductions for the day on your outlook calendar let me know if you have any questions" I nodded at her, and she turned to leave but she then stopped and turned.

"I will be back as soon as Tetsuya arrives to introduce you two, he's part of the sales department and he will be working with you during this project" I nodded at her.

About an hour later the intercom came on "Sasuke? Tetsuya is here"

"Send him in" I said.

The door opened and in walked in a slim tall boy, his suit was well fitted and he had on a smug smile on his face, light brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke" he said as he scanned me "My name is Tetsuya, I am from the sales department and it will be my pleasure to be of help to you while you work here" I shook his hand.

"We have a lot of work ahead, take a sit" I said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Two years, I'm a bit of a prodigy you see especially when it comes to sales" He couldn't be older than 23.

"How come you guys can't seem to sell anything then?" I said and I saw a glint pass through his yes.

"Not afraid of being direct I see, I like it" He leaned back on the chair "You see I'm not about to point fingers but I wasn't involved with marketing, and I'm not sure why your father hadn't taken care of this before because Akashi has made a mess of things around here. But aren't you only like 18? What's your dad playing at? Does he want the company to crumble to little pieces?" I smirked at him, I knew I would be underestimated that I would have to fight to be taken seriously. But that didn't intimidate me.

"Well much like you I'm a prodigy, an I'll make your so called prodigy abilities look like child's play" He laughed as he heard me.

"I can't wait to see what you've got"

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Gaara, Kiba and I had just gotten out of school, I did fairly good throughout the day and I was getting myself in order. As we walked I saw Itachi parked right next to Gaara's car. Kiba melted as he saw the Jaguar F-Type R. "If you end up with Sasuke can you pretty please ask him to give you a car and then give it to me?" He mumbled beside me.

Itachi leaned on his car, his hair tied up in a ponytail he was wearing a black suit that stuck to the right places. He just emanated power. Those two brothers could take over the world. "I think I just went a little gay for Sasuke's brother" Whispered Kiba as we finally started walking towards Itachi.

He nodded towards Gaara and Kiba, who was still looking at the car with heart shaped eyes. "Can I give you a ride home?" He asked with a small smile. I nodded.

I turned towards the guys and said my goodbyes. I'd had to ask Itachi to let Kiba ride in his car at some point, the look of yearning on his face was just killing me. As if it wasn't enough to ride on Gaara's all the time.

I got on the passenger seat and Itachi turned to me "Can I get your address?" I chuckled and nodded "It's actually pretty close by" I gave him my address. I looked at him feeling a pang of pain, him and Sasuke looked so alike.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, your highness?" I asked in a mocking tone and Itachi chuckled.

"I have something for you" he took a small envelope out of his coat and handed it to me. My name was written on the front.

"Sasuke wrote that before he left, so it's not technically cheating" I felt butterflies in my stomach as I saw the envelope. "I apologize, I wanted to bring it by yesterday but was not able to" I shook my head

"Don't apologize, thank you so much"

"I know you want to open it Naruto just do it" I shook my head, what if I started crying in front of Itachi? But I said I wasn't going to cry anymore. Damn.

He chuckled. "Alright then"

I sat in silence just staring at my envelope.

"Thanks Itachi"

"No problem" He looked at me " I should be the one thanking you" I looked at him questioningly

"Sasuke does better when you're around" I smiled, as I opened the door to the car.

"I'll see you later ok Naruto?" I nodded at him before I said goodbye.

I walked into the house and was surprised to see Iruka standing by the window "A friend of yours?" He asked and I knew he was referring to Itachi. "Yeah"

"Never seen him before"

"He's Sasuke's brother" I said quietly

"Is that so?" He turned and headed to the kitchen "Dinner will be ready in a bit"

"I'll just leave my backpack in my room and I'll be right back"

I went upstairs, I had a feeling that I would have to tell Iruka pretty soon. I dropped my backpack by the entrance and sat cross-legged on my bed as I opened the envelope Itachi gave me. There was a small piece of paper inside. The note was very short.

 _Sunshine;_

 _I'm sorry I'm making you go through this, please don't be too sad. Don't have doubts, my mind is set. Remember,_

 _#2 Long Distance (We will always try to make it work)_

 _Probably missing you like crazy already,_

 _Sasuke._

I stared at the note, my eyes stinging. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could do this. If Sasuke could so could I.

* * *

Cries a lot, that's so bittersweet :'( why must our cute lovers go through this! It breaks my heart to tear them apart T.T Let's root for them and see what awaits for the next chapter! And what's this new development, apparently Gaara might be reaching some sort of limit...emotions are overflowing...

As for some responses to your reviews really quickly, Tee yes, Sasuke's parents are a little too privileged and know little of proper social behavior (Or as I like to put it, they only care for the money, see their sons as assets and are fucking crazy...) but who knows what will happen there, so far I don't feel like redeeming them...Yumi, as you can see by my comment above, I'm not very fond of Sasuke's parents either, we share that high dislike towards g.o.d (that lil asshole) and I love you whether you are possessed by guy or not, and I not so secretly actually enjoy writing smut a little too much lol, so hopefully after all the angst in the story is done for I'll get to give you guys more smexines. Angel, wait and see my darling ;) Meehalla we share that in common nobody ever wants a good story to end #itsheartbreaking, and we can discuss family later we gotta get them through university first right...if Naruto gets in...and if Sasuke manages to go to University, or get back...

Anyhow please review lots and lots because you all love me right? right? (if the answer is no, please don't answer...lol)

Till next time pop tarts,

Chio :)


	18. Chapter 18: Under The Influence

Hey everyone, how are my dearest readers doing? Hope your weekend is going good so far :) I just came back from watching _Alice Through The Looking Glass_ and it's such a cute movie it made me feel horrible for doing the characterization on Sasuke's parents the way it is *cries*-you'll get it if you see it ;) (btw I also saw _X-Men Apocalypse_ but that was last Monday forgot to tell you guys about it-it was awesome, and I have a bit of a crush on magnetos actor, not even gonna lie, lol)

Tee, the less people that know, the easier it is to maintain the relationship (not having to fight other people on whether is good or bad), and well maybe secretly Naruto is a little afraid of telling Iruka, but he'll get there :) Angel, I also really like KakaIru ;) but before Iruka finds out, we have to figure out what happens after this chapter...Ariana your review is cute, and much appreciated and yes I know, Sasuke's parents suck, but without villains we have no story right? Yumi, I know that's the kind of friends we all strive to have, don't worry you'll find them :) And if not I'm right here if you ever need support heart! Annddd it's still not time for any of you to know if Sasuke succeeds or not. You'll get an idea of what part Tsuki and Tetsuya play soon! Sugar cookies? What? Did you save them? Are you sharing? Just marry me already, lol. Meehalla, burying them alive? we don't need any more bloody Mary's running around lol. And yes, thanks for getting that, our main characters need to grow stronger, and to do that, they must overcome a lot of experiences first...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and subscribed, you are all lovelies!

 **Rating: M** Sasuke missing Naruto and vice versa

 **Warning:** This is **Yaoi** , that means **male/male,** you have been warned don't like don't read (*cough* g.o.d. *cough*)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto do, however Tuski and Tetsuya are mine :)

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 18: Under the Influence**

 **Day 80 (Wed).**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I leaned my head on the desk, feeling exhausted. I missed Naruto a lot. It had been difficult to get people to trust me around here and take me seriously, but it was happening. I had designed a plan as to where it would take me a month to get things done. For that to happen the marketing plan had to be put in action by the end of this week and commercials and ads taken out within the next two weeks and sales doubled by the end of the month. It was almost impossible. But I didn't want to be gone longer than needed, at least not under this conditions. I wanted to hear Naruto's voice so bad.

I felt someone's fingers comb through my hair I shot up and threw a deadly glare at Tetsuya who had his hands up on a defensive stance.

"Oh don't be so feisty, It looks like you need to let out some stress" He crossed his legs as he sat on the chair across the desk looked at me "I might be able to help with that" Tetsuya hadn't even waited a week before he started making passes at me. He was completely shameless. I wondered if he knew dating men was the reason I was sent here on the first place. It _was_ my dad who assigned him to me.

"No thanks"

"Boo, I'm sure you're more interesting than that" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you have the ad proposals?" I asked while massaging my temples. He slapped a folder down on my desk.

"Done, they're pretty sick, you weren't lying when you said you were good at this"

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Temari walked into the Lunch room like she owned the place, I looked as she slapped down a piece of paper on the table "Im _in_ " she said with a smug smile, we all looked down at her acceptance letter.

Deidara stood and pulled her into a hug as he twirled with her "Girl I knew you got it!" She was just radiating with happiness. Karin looked at the letter and stared at it for a while, before she smiled at Temari. Everyone congratulated her, Deidara let go of her and looked towards us

"I don't want to steal your momentum Mari, he said while blowing her a kiss, but I also have an announcement"

Kiba and I did a drum roll as Dei looked at us, took out his bat and twirled it in his hands "From the offers I had, I have decided to sign and play for SSU" Temari almost jumped him, Kiba was super excited. I patted Deidara on the back as I congratulated him. I locked eyes with Gaara from across the table, Gaara was also going to be in Suna, I guess if I got accepted I would be going with some of my friends, it was amazing. I knew Sai had applied to the Art Institute as well but had gotten no answer, nonetheless he smiled at both Temari and Deidara.

"We have to celebrate" He smirked. "Let's go to that party Sakura is putting up"

"Sai we don't even _like_ Sakura remember?" Kiba drawled

"Think about it we've been mostly good throughout high school right? But we're about to go into college, we deserve to have some fun right now. We need to celebrate our achievements!"

"You haven't _been_ admitted" Karin said with a smug smirk, Sai poked his tongue out at her. "I will be"

"Let's crash her party, there's going to be so many people there she won't even know"

We laughed, it would be a good experience to have before we left. Iruka would let me drink every once in a while but I wasn't extremely into it, I hated how the alcohol burned my throat. But it would help me get my mind off of all the stress and recent events.

Later during art Gaara asked if I'd be going to the party I shrugged. "I don't see why not"

"Have you been to those parties before?"

"Me? Not really me and the crew are super chill most of the time, but I guess they are all about making memories for senior year right now" Gaara laughed.

"Have you been to parties like these?" He had a smug smirk on his face "I grew up with quite a few rich conceited kids who always wanted to show off-I've been to a couple" My eyes widened.

"I didn't see you as the partying type"

"It's funny to observe"

I chuckled. "Now you got me wondering"

 **Day 85 (Mon)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

My fingers slid across tan skin, and there were soft moans coming from pretty pink lips "Sasuke..." His voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked into deep blue eyes as I moved his bright blonde hair out of his face.

"Sasuke"

He squirms under me,

"Sasuke!" I shot up, and gave Tsuki and annoyed glance.

"For God's sake, did you even go home this weekend?" She asked as she straightened up the million papers and binders laying about my desk.

I massaged my temples "I was going over the final approval for the commercials. She shook her head "You sure are efficient, I can't believe you got that done so fast"

"I'll go back to my apartment to freshen up and have some breakfast. See if you can move over my first two meetings" As I walked by her I almost crashed into Tetsuya. He smiled as he looked me over "Wow you got that unkempt look about you, it's kind of sexy" I rolled my eyes as I walked by him and heard Tsuki scolding him as he walked into my office.

Once in my apartment I looked at my agenda on my phone to see how my day would go, as I was done with that, I flipped through my pictures and found our contract. I chuckled as I remembered Naruto getting the notebook and starting this out. I also remembered the way I'd always catch him stealing glances at me and how his cheeks would get pink with embarrassment when he got caught.

I put my phone down and headed for the shower I enjoyed as the hot water ran through my skin. And I thought about how I was halfway through, I'd be back soon enough.

 **Day 87 (Wed)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I was up and ready for school, I put away Sasuke's note. I was a bit embarrassed I actually carried it on my wallet with me. Whenever I felt anxious or stressed I would read it again. I came down and Iruka was making his version of breakfast. He was killing me. This vegan streak needed to stop.

He smiled as he saw me "You got mail" He said and my eyes fell on the table, where the letter with the University logo was. My heart stopped in my ribcage.

"Open it silly" Iruka said, there was a knock on the door and I ran over and opened it, "Sup, Nar-" I pulled Kiba in before he could even finish.

"I got a letter" I said and he smiled at me.

Iruka chuckled as we walked into the kitchen. Kiba smirked at me "Open it" I nodded my head I grabbed the envelope and took the letter out.

"Well what does it say?" Both Iruka and Kiba asked as I stared at the piece of paper.

I looked up and smiled goofily at them, I didn't even have to say it out loud "Heck yeah!" Kiba said as he pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair.

"We going to Suna baby!" I laughed. I turned to Iruka who smiled lovingly at me. He pulled me into a small hug "I knew you'd get in" He said and I almost burst out crying. Iruka might not be home as often, but it would be so lonely knowing that I was the one going away this time.

"Now off to school you go Kids, it's not over yet"

I walked into first period giddy with excitement looking for Gaara. As I spotted him I ran over and kneeled by his desk, he smiled as he saw me.

"Someone is in a good mood"

"Guess what?"

he chuckled "What is it?"

"I got my acceptance letter this morning" He gave me a smile, "I knew you'd get in" I gave him a full blown smile. I couldn't wait to tell...

"Hey, hey you were in a good mood just now" He frowned. I pushed the thought of not being able to tell Sasuke away. We'd catch up when he got back.

"It's nothing sorry. I'm Super excited" Karin overhearing mumbled a "Good job blondie" as I walked by her, I smiled. She'd been doing way better with social interaction.

I sat down on as the bell rang. Later during lunch there was more celebration, Sai had gotten his letter as well. Hinata was the only one missing, Neji had gotten his acceptance letter to Iwa University a private University well known for producing the best lawyers in the country. Shikamaru had told us earlier that he was going to Ame Unversity on a full ride. Now we needed to concentrate on scholarships, classes and housing. This was insane..this was...insane.

 **Day 90 (Sat)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed going through apartment listings in my laptop, prices and what not. Kiba had left earlier for a family dinner, but said he'd be back later for Sakura's party tonight after telling me to wear something nice. To which I told him the only person I needed to look nice for was Sasuke. And before going out the door he called me a romantic sap and said that he wouldn't walk in that party with me if I looked like a hobo.

I looked down at my loose pajamas and made a face. I didn't look that bad. Gaara was laying on the floor scrolling through his phone.

"Why is everything so expensive! Even the student apartments" Kiba, Temari and I were thinking about getting an apartment together, Deidara would have tried to get one with us as well but his scholarship was actually paying for him to stay in the Residence Halls. And Sai had family in Suna so he would just be staying with them.

"I told you, you and kiba could come stay at my place, even Temari if she wants to" I closed my laptop and leaned over to stare at Gaara.

"And I told you that wouldn't feel right, we can't just rely on you like that, and knowing you and the apartment you'll probably get we couldn't pay our part of the rent to save our lives"

"I wouldn't ask you for rent" I threw a pillow at him "Stop being unreasonable"

" _I'm_ the one being unreasonable, if Sasuke moved to Suna you'd practically end up living with him" I flushed remembering how we'd basically be glued by the hip whenever Iruka was not home.

"Bringing that up is cheating, we don't even know if Sasuke is even going to Suna" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him but then realized how true that was. Gaara sat down "Shit, Naruto I didn't mean to"

"No, don't apologize" I bit my lip as I looked at Gaara "I hate making you guys feel like you are walking on eggshells every time you bring Sasuke up. His name is not taboo, bring it up, joke about it, toughen me up" Gaara chuckled.

"It's ok for his name to be a taboo, your guy's relationship is out of this world" I threw another pillow at him, I was running out of pillows...

"Jerk!" I laughed. Gaara left saying he had to change in order not to mess Kiba's swagger.

I looked at my closet, not sure as to what qualified as 'dressed up'.

So I called kiba "What up dog?" He said as he answered.

"You're a dork" I laughed into the phone. "I don't know what to wear"

"Dress as If you wanted Sasuke to push you against the wall"

"Kiba! I can't believe you just said that" I laughed.

"You have an idea of what to wear now don't you?" He laughed into the phone.

"I guess I kind of do"

"Aright Gaara will pick you up first then you guys will come get me in about 30 minutes"

"Okkkk" I hung up and stared at my closet for about another 5 minutes before I pulled out some dark blue skinny jeans, and a fitted black v-neck t-shirt put a belt on and black vans. It would have to make do. I actually attempted to style my hair if such thing was possible.

The bell rang and I went downstairs to open the door, Iruka once again was gone on a trip which meant my house was 'crash place' in case anyone drank too much for their own good. "Hi again" I said as I opened the door. Gaara was sporting white jeans and a dark green shirt, which matched his eyes nicely. Go Gaara.

"Look at you, you actually own gel _and_ know how to use it"

"You're really on it today aren't you?" I said as I pushed him away playfully and walked towards his car. "Let's get Kiba and get this party started" I opened the door to the car and was about to slip in "Naruto"

"What?"

"you need to lock the house door" Fuck and here I was trying to play it cool

"Damn it Gaara!"

After we picked Kiba up we showed up at Sakura's house, her parents were out of town and everything was decked and ready for the party. Where she had gotten so much booze and such an amazing sound system and how all of the senior class, part of the junior and the little sneaks of the sophomore class had even gotten here I had no idea.

Sakura didn't seem to care who was at her party, she was already completely out of it by the time we got there and it was barely 10:30, she'd definitely been pre-gaming.

 **11:00 pm**

"Take it, take it like a man, don't be a little bitch"

"Temari!" I screamed as she tried to down a shot down my throat, while Dei held me hostage.

"Gaara, Kiba! Help!" I called out, but Kiba just laughed and Gaara shrugged holding his laugher in. Traitors.

"You're not turnt up enough" Temari complained

"It's still super ea-" I almost gagged as she actually managed to make me take the shot I felt the burn down my throat.

 **12:32 am**

I took a sip of the punch, and of course it was spiked. Temari had dawned an approximate of 7 shots down my throat, Kiba another 3 and at this point I would be thankful for a glass of water because I was starting to feel extremely buzzed. I turned to see Kiba dancing with some random girl. Grinding? Damn. Get it Kiba.

"Come here drunktard" I felt Sai drag me towards the chosen patch of earth that was our dance floor "We're dancing"

"You and I?" I said as my eyes widened. "Yes, you and I blondie"

"I don't think I'm good at-"

"Just move your hips" He laughed as he guided my hips and I got the hang of it.

I think he made me take another shot after that.

 **1:45 am**

I lost count of how many shots I had, or cups of punch, damn what happened to my promise of being responsible tonight. I danced with Mari, Dei, Kiba, and Sai, even with Karin, who had shown up at some point. When had she gotten here? why was she laughing at me?

"You are so done" She laughed, "I can't wait to tell Sasuke"

"Karin, no! he'd murder me!"

"That's the fun part"

I turned to see Sakura engaged in some sort of twerking competition with the other cheerleaders. Wow. They knew how to move their ass.

"I can do better" Sai who'd come out of who knows were said "I believe you" I said back as I hugged him and ran my hand through his hair.

"Sai you have such pretty black hair" Sasuke had nice blak hair, with blue. Black and blue hair? Point is it was kind of like Sasuke's hair.

"Why thank you Naruto, you have very luminescent blonde hair" He said as he ran his hand through my hair. I chuckled.

"Liuminisient"

"You totally mispronounced that" he chuckled.

 **2:22 am**

"Gaara!" I stumbled and Gaara grabbed my waist in order to stop me from eating shit.

"Oopss" I straightened up.

"Naruto you need to stop drinking"

"Shh, come here let's dance you haven't danced all night"

"Naruto I don't think that's a goo-"

"Pleaseeee?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he relented. He grabbed my waist and we started dancing.

 **3:15 am**

"Naruto man I love you"

"Kiba, If we weren't going to school together I would die, but we are" I said afterwards as I smirked at him.

"You're my buddy" he rested his head on my shoulder.

 **3:32 am**

"Sai has black hair, you know who else has black hair? Sasuke has black hair, and nice abs, and a killer smile" I brought the red cup back to my lips. As Karin stared at me.

"Ok wonder boy you're done" I frowned.

"Give that back, oh God I just remembered you tried to steal my boyfriend"

"And then he turned me down"

"You kissed him" I squinted at her, she took a sip of her punch.

"I kind of attacked him, it was nice"

"Can you call him, I miss him"

"You two can't talk to each other"

"How do you know? Can you just call him? It won't count if I call him from your phone"

She smirked "He can talk to me and nope"

"You're a bitch"

"You know you kind of like me"

 **4:01 am**

I clung to Gaara for dear life "Everything is moving"

"Seriously Naruto" He lifted me and carried me somewhere "Where are we going? Oh don't move so much I might throw up"

"Please don't, I'm taking you to your room"

"What about the party?"

"You are in no state to party anymore" I chuckled.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Laying about in your living room floor, wasted, all of them Mari, Dei, Kiba, and Sai, seriously you are not allowed to party in college unsupervised"

I giggled as he put me down, "Now, go to bed" he said as he turned me around and I think I saw my bed.

But then I turned back around so I could pat him on the shoulder "You-are-the bes-ops" I suddenly went forward-for the 20th time that night.

"Damn Naruto" I felt his hands on my hips as he held me up "there's only so much I can take" He whispered I looked up giggling, not really registering his words.

"What-" But I didn't finish, I didn't register what was going on. His face was inches away from mine, and his beautiful green eyes were right there. And holy fuck his lips were on mine.

* * *

Oh-my-God, I just went there 0.0, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I know cliffhangers are evil and what just happened probably just blew your minds but remember you can't curse me or kill me because then you wouldn't get an update and you will forever be haunted, not knowing what happens after this...And you knew something would happen with Gaara eventually, better sooner than later right, right...ugh, I hate myself. At least you guys got to read how cute it was that Naruto missed Sasuke so much and kept talking about him while drunk...

But emm what do you guys think, is Naruto too drunk? Is he gonna kiss back, is anything else going to happen? will he stop? Will he keep going? Oh god the suspense is killing me X/

please review lots and lots, I love you guys please don't hate me

xoxo,

Chio


	19. Chapter 19: Further Complications

Hey everyone! I'm updating just a little bit early because I felt bad for leaving you guys with a cliffie so here it is! Now you get to know what happens :) For my bi-weekly rant: Still haven't heard anything back from the job I interviewed for *sights* I'm crossing my fingers on hearing something by tomorrow. It was leg day at the gym and I'm not lying when I say I walk like a penguin an my legs are in _pain_. Funny quick story, I walked into mine and my sisters room and she's laying on the bed right? I gasped, she worriedly asked me what was wrong and I said there was an animal laying on my bed, she frowned and retorted by saying, "And that scared you? I sleep with a hippopotamus every night"-I'm the hippopotamus, and I'm still applying ice to the burn...(She's 11 btw)

Meehalla stawp! X/ No vodoo please! Please, pretty, please? (I don't think this chapter will help me change your mind...) but I promise to make it all better! As Naruto would say-Believe it! You are my faithful reviewer you can't hate me! (I shall guard my hair with all I got, lol) It's technically still monday ;) It's twenty minutes before midnight where I live X) So I kind of made your wish come true at least a little bit. Yumi *heart* See you know why cliffhangers exist, best way to build rapport-ever. You'll see what happens between Naruto and Gaara in this chapter! Hope the outcome is fine with everyone *crossing my fingers here* _No!_ Not the cookies! T.T I feel for you *broken heart* how you must have felt when you lost those cookies, but we can only make it better by making another batch and making sure you put a timer! That way we all get cookies n.n Yumi, I love the long reviews (book) I look _forward_ to them, don't you dare apologize! Lots of kisses your way hon n.n

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and suscribed, sorry for the long note!

 **Rating: M** So...emm...yeah...just go read.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto do, however Tuski and Tetsuya are mine :)

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 19: Further Complications**

 **Day 91 (Sun early morning)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I felt Gaaras hands on my hips, his lips on mine, his hands slowly sliding down. I gasped into the kiss as I managed to push him away. My eyes wide with shock, he must have realized what he was doing because he looked stunned as well.

"Naruto I-"

"You should go downstairs with the others" I mumbled.

"Naruto I'm so sorry I don't know-"

"Gaara" I said quietly "I'm still pretty drunk and I know you are too, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"I'm not that drunk" I sobered up as I looked at Gaara. He'd turned into one of my best friends, he was nice, sweet, and caring. He was a good guy and he always made me feel calm. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Please don't" I said as I felt myself tearing up, if he said he liked me I'd have to hurt him, I'd have to turn him down.

"Naruto, this is low of me, I know it. And I'm so sorry for saying this, I know it's bad timing" He gave one step towards me

"But I have to, if you and I had dated"

"Gaara!" I said as I shook my head, nonverbally begging him not to talk.

"My parents wouldn't interfere with my life like Sasuke's parents do, I would not have allowed Karin to be glued to me for as long as she was to Sasuke"

"He was being nice to her! There was nothing there" I whispered.

"I would have tried my best to make you smile instead of cry all the time"

"Stop!"

"I wouldn't have left" And then I felt tears slide down my cheeks. Hearing those words from his mouth felt like a punch to the gut.

That was low.

"Gaara please" He walked up to me and he was inches away, and I tried walking backwards but he grabbed my wrist stopping the motion.

"I like you Naruto" I felt my stomach fall as his hands went around me and he hugged me loosely. I cried into his shoulder, what was I supposed to say to that?

"I thought I could just stay by your side and not say anything, but seeing you smile every day while you try to pretend it's ok that Sasuke is not here.." His hold on me strengthened.

"You know Gaara, you know I like Sasuke, I can't return your feelings" I said between sobs, "Why are you making this so hard, you said before you wanted to keep our friendship"

"I know I did, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to break up with Sasuke, I know you won't, just tonight, just let me say this tonight and I won't bring it up ever again and we can stay friends"

I put some distance between us and wiped the tears from my eyes. "What kind of monster would do that" I whispered "Just let you stand on the sidelines and watch me with someone else while knowing your feelings?"

"But you wouldn't want me to leave either would you?" I looked at the floor, I didn't I was selfish, I didn't want him to leave either, I wanted him to still be my friend. He lifted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes.

"There's a lot of people whose feelings are unrequited out there, I'll get over this, I just needed to say it out loud before it turned into something nasty. Before it turned _me_ into someone nasty. I don't want to lose you as a friend and that's why I had to say it"

"This is so fucked up" I whispered. "I'm so sorry Gaara"

I looked up at him, he left nothing to be desired, he was amazing inside and out, and he was possibly right, dating him might not have been as difficult as dating Sasuke. While his parents did decide everything for him as long as he did good, they stayed out of the picture. Yet the person I liked was Sasuke. "I can't accept your feelings, I-"

"Stop" He said as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry I kissed you out of nowhere, and that I said all those things, and thank you for listening"

"Are you sure this is ok?" I said quietly. As he turned around and made way towards the door. He looked back at me.

"If it ever becomes too much, I'll let you know" I nodded at him and slumped into my bed as he closed the door to my room. I reached towards my drawer and pulled out my notebook looking for the contract Sasuke and I wrote. I stared at it, thinking about Gaara, thinking about Sasuke. Shit.

It's like the Karin situation all over again only this time I'm the one that fucked up, and I can't even tell him.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

It was about noon and Tsuki, Tetsuya, and I were sitting at a Cafe table going over some of the sales we had so far. Everything was good and I felt a sense of satisfaction settle as I saw I could do this.

"I can't believe you have me working on a Sunday" Tetsuya complained as he flipped through charts.

"I think you get paid enough Tetsuya, stop complaining" He stared at Tsuki for a moment before huffing. My phone buzzed on the table and I picked it up to see I got a text from Gaara. As I swiped and read the message my good mood was gone.

 _I kissed Naruto_

I stared at the screen not really wanting to re-read the message but I did it over and over as I felt my blood boil. I resisted the urge to throw my phone against the wall.

"Sasuke, is something the matter?" Asked Tetsuya as he felt my mood change. I stood and headed for the bathroom, already dialing Gaara "I need to make a personal phone call you two keep working" I said in a clipped tone.

I walked in the bathroom and made sure there was no one around as the other line came on.

" _You did what_?" I hissed into the phone, wishing he were right in front of me so I could punch his face.

"I kissed Naruto" Listening to him say it didn't help my anger either, " I thought I should probably let you know, since he was pretty drunk and he must be feeling like crap about now because he can't tell you"

"So not only did you kiss my boyfriend, but you kissed my boyfriend while he was drunk you fucking asshole"

"Look Sasuke you've known all along that I also like him, and now you've left him behind and he's pretty defenseless, I'm not as good as he makes me out to be"

I was quiet for a moment, "I didn't leave him because I wanted to and I would call him every single day if I could, you stay away from him"

"I won't lose him as my friend" This guy.

"You should have thought of that before you kissed him, there's nothing _friendly_ about that"

"It's something Naruto and I will fix"

"Gaara!"

"Sasuke, he likes you, he turned me down. The cats out of the bag, and we can all just settle and be back to normal, I'm telling you it happened, I'm not trying to hide it from you" Gaara and I had known each other for a long time, we were friends, but this coming from a friend, I'm not sure I welcomed this level of honesty.

"And just as an incentive to hurry the fuck back so Naruto can stop being sad. He was wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans tonight with a black v-neck shirt and Sai was giving him dance lessons-he's a fast learner" I imagined my boyfriend swaying to the music as he danced with other people and I just wanted to tear things apart.

"You fucking asshole" I spat into the phone

"Get your shit together" And he hung up, how _dare_ him.

 **Day102(Wed)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Kiba walked beside me as we headed to the school, "Man I think I _still_ have a headache" He ran his hand over his face "I don't want to go to school, so close from being over yet so far away" I chuckled.

"We drank way too much, and that was 2 1/2 days ago"

"I've been meaning to bring this up but how come Gaara hasn't been picking us up, you two have been a little off" I bit my lip as kiba mentioned it. And just with that one gesture he knew something was up. He stopped walking and stared at me.

"Oh God what happened now?"

"He kissed me, the night of the party" His eyes widened.

"Gaara? Gaara kissed you?" I nodded my head.

"Well shit" Kiba mumbled.

"What did you do?"

"Well I pushed him away"

"Fuck that's awkward"

"He also kind of said he liked me"

"Double fuck" He looked at me before he resumed his walking.

"He wants to stay friends"

"Can you two do that?" Kiba asked

"He's already my friend and I really wish it could stay like that" I said "But I don't want to be obtuse Kiba so if you notice he's struggling or anything let me know so I can put some distance between us. He said it would be fine but we're barely getting over the awkwardness of that night. And what's worse I haven't even been able to tell Sasuke" I groaned at the end "I feel terrible"

"Naruto you were drunk off your ass, we all were"

"It shouldn't be an excuse and when Karin kissed Sasuke? I remember the big deal I made about that, how can I tell him this isn't a big deal now?"

"That was because you had just started dating, then he cancelled on you to go to some party where this girl started flirting with him and then he let her kiss him, despite knowing she was about to do it, it's different"

"It's not, I kind of suspected Gaara liked me, I was trying to pretend he didn't and I always end up leaning on him. I brought this upon myself I've been a bad friend to him and a bad boyfriend to Sasuke"

"Naruto" Kiba sighed. "He doesn't blame you for anything right?"

"That's because he's Gaara"

"No, that's because you can't control how people feel, he just needed to get over his crush and now that he's told you he can move on" He gave me a stare "Stop thinking you've done something wrong, you didn't tell him to kiss you. And concerning Sasuke, you'll just have to tell him when he comes back, be straight up about it. See how he takes it, it's not like you intentionally kissed Gaara. If there is something that we have learned from the crazy situations that have happened to you two is that we don't really have control over a lot of things" I nodded at him.

I've been really frustrated by the fact that I couldn't talk to Sasuke about this, it would just give me peace of mind if he knew. I've been putting a little bit of space between Gaara and I, I wasn't sure how to feel or how to act. He said he wanted to remind friends but I didn't want to hurt him, or be insensitive.

"Stop thinking too much about it damn it, be the way you always are, the last thing he probably wants is for you to change around him" Kiba was right.

"What would I do without you?" I said as I smiled at my best friend.

"Shrivel up and die" I wacked him in the head

"Very funny"

 **Day 104 (Fri)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I kicked the punching bag over and over feeling the sweat ride down my back and my forehead. I punched multiple times as I felt the stress and frustration wash over me. It was only three weeks, I was going crazy, and I don't think it was the long distance that mattered, but it was more about not being able to see him or talk to him, hear his voice, know what he was up to. I kicked the bag again, and stopped to breathe in some air. Feeling the burn in my lungs from the physical exhaustion.

"Well I'll be damned" I turned to see Tetsuya carrying a folder by the entrance to the employee gym. "This is quite the nice view"

"What do you want Tetsuya?" He laughed

"Why are you always in such a bad mood? You really need to relax a bit"

I just stared at him "Fine, ignore me I just brought the reports you asked for"

"You could of left that on my desk"

"I know but I was kind of hoping I'd catch you training, you know? Get a little eye candy"

"Work for the day is done, why don't I go put the reports on your desk, while you shower then you and I go for a drink" He smiled "Legal age here is 18"

"And why would I want to get a drink with you?"

"So cold, I've been working my ass off so you can get your plan in action and you won't even share a drink with me?"

I sighed what's the worst thing that could happen, "Alright I'll meet you in the parking lot in 15"

"Awesome" He smiled and went on his way.

I showered, changed, and headed over to the parking lot, where Tetsuya was leaning against my car. "You can take your own car, I have no intention of bringing you back here to get it" he pouted.

"Bummer, fine I'll meet you there" He told me the address and soon enough I was on my third glass of whiskey.

"Tell me, why are you so bent on getting this done within a month"

"Because that would mean I get to go back home next week"

"And why are you so desperate to get back?"

"What's it to you Tetsuya?" I asked ordering another drink and downing it, I wanted to go back because I missed Naruto.

"Maybe I don't want you to go" I looked at Tetsuya, "Look, this isn't going to happen"

"Because you're not letting it" he complained

"Exactly"

"At least give me a shot"

"I'm dating someone" He stared at me, as he bit his lip. Naruto bit his lip all the time it drove me crazy. I took another drink.

"You're downing those a little too fast" Tetsuya said quietly. "And if you are dating someone where are they? I don't see anyone, you don't get calls from them, they obviously don't care enough, which is insane, I mean look at you" That's because Naruto _couldn't_ call and it's probably killing him, just like it's driving me insane.

"You don't know anything, I'm going back to the apartment" I muttered, I didn't own Tetsuya any explanations.

"Give me your keys" Tetsuya said, "No" I answered simply.

"I'm not about to let you crash that nice car, you can't drive I'll drive you"

So he drove me, and I stumbled into the apartment as he opened the door with my keys.

He looked at me, " I don't care, that you have a boyfriend, even if it's just one night, he doesn't have to find out"

"Tetsuya, stop" I said as I looked at his light brown hair and wished it were blonde, and his honey colored eyes were far from the bright blue Naruto had. "You have to be pent up" He whispered, as he got closer, I pushed him against the wall while giving him a warning glare.

"You could think it's him, tell me how he talks to you I can do that too" He leaned in and his lips fell on mine softly.

"You can call me by his name" He whispered before kissing the spot under my ear. I froze in place not being able to think rationally my brain had no qualms imagining Tetsuya as Naruto. He then kissed my neck .

"I need you" he whispered just as Naruto had last time I was with him.

I grinded against him and heard him moan under me, I kissed him roughly, desperately, I needed him, he didn't know how much. He moaned under me, "Just tell me what you want me to do" He whispered but he didn't need to do anything, I just wanted to please him over and over.

"God, you're amazing" He moaned as he gasped for air, and grinded back against me I looked up hoping to see blue eyes, but was met with darkened honey colored ones and I stopped. I remembered how I've fucked up with Karin, how hurt Naruto had been. How angry I was when I heard Gaara merely kissed him. What was I doing?

I hit the wall above Tatsuya's head " _Fuck"_ I stepped away from him, "Don't, don't stop" He whispered as he grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Tetsuya, I can't do this" I took a deep breath as I ran my hands through my hair "There's pajamas in the bathroom drawer you can sleep on the couch, or you can leave, stay the fuck away from my room" I said quietly as I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door closed. I grabbed a pillow and threw it against the wall, not feeling satisfied I grabbed the glass of water from my bed stand and threw it against the wall, the sound it crashing helping a little. I fell on the bed and looked at the ceiling taking the phone out of my pocket, my finger hovering over the dial to Naruto's number. I couldn't call now, there was only a week left. I looked at my favorite picture of us and thought about how close I was to fucking everything up.

I ran my fingers through my face feeling extremely frustrated. Well I better start thinking of a way to tell Naruto this happened.

 **Day 105 (Sat)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I woke up with a pounding headache, cursing the light that filtered through the windows. I looked up and saw Tetsuya sitting by the corner of my bed.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from my room" I mumbled while massaging my temples.

"Is your boyfriends name Naruto?" I looked at him "You where dreaming about him, you said his name in your sleep" this guy knew no personal space boundaries.

"You are fucking insufferable" I noticed the phone in his hands and felt myself grow angry "Is that my phone?" I muttered

"I wanted to see if you had a picture of him, you know, figure out if it was worth not fucking me, I really wanted us to have a great time, but since we didn't" He threw the phone my way.

"I hate to admit it but he does look pretty adorable" I saw he was looking at the picture I had fallen asleep looking at last night.

"I called Tsuki and told her we'd be meeting later today, I found some Tylenol in the bathroom it's right there on your bedside table. With another glass of water" He rolled his eyes "You really have a temper I had to clean up your mess this morning" I gave him a look and he laughed.

"I won't try to do you anymore I promise, I mean if you actually could hold yourself back yesterday that means your feelings for this guy are no joke" He stood and walked towards the door " But I still like to have you around you're good eye candy, and very interesting, and you need more friends. See you in a bit for work we got to get you back to your honey" I fell back on the bed as he exited the bedroom, how come Naruto and I were surrounded by these sort of crazy people?

* * *

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy...So that happened...I'm not helping my case with you guys huh? All I have to say for myself is that our boys need to see how deep their loyalty goes, as well as their feelings for one another, trials await at every corner, and by the way Sasuke and Naruto seem to _attract_ trouble you should have know it was bound to get more dramatic X) But emm you know what else this means? That we might, umm be getting extremely close to the end of the story maybe... thought I'd give you guys a heads up...

Tee! The chapter was already written by the time you wrote your review and I was blown away by how spot on you got what was going to happen n.n So thanks for letting me know my reasoning isn't far fetched but quite fitting instead! And Gaara is a good guy, but he's only human, he can't be perfect, at least he told Sasuke right? (even if he acted like bit of an asshole on the phone lol) Hey he's just giving Sasuke incentives to get back ;)

Angel, Naruto wouldn't slap Gaara he means too much to him, it breaks his heart to hear Gaara's feelings, but he does go and take out his and Sasuke's contract and he's obviously troubled by what happened, but will the story change now that Sasuke has had his little encounter with Tetsuya?

Review lots and lots please!

Till next time lovelies!

Chio :)


	20. Chapter 20: Only You

Happy Saturday everyone! Hope your weekend is going good so far n.n My week went by so fast! I mean where are the vacations going? (well the so called vacations, since I'm working and my summer classes start this Monday :/) But well it's super fun so far and I finally got down to go to the library and got myself a bunch of reading material n.n I have come back to give you all a new update! Hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

To my reviewers: Angel, you don't have to apologize dear I was just telling you why that didn't happen. You know I love to hear your guys input on the storyline :) Yumi, I GOT THE JOB :) You gave me good luck *hugs & smooches* I'm officially a grown up now I guess (or well I will be when I officially enter the position in a month or so...) And yeah I had a lot of fun making Gaara kind of irk Sasuke out. You gotta love rivals huh? ;) I'm not a fan of endings either T.T but I promise, their story will go on... Meehalla, Stawp! No witchcraft and no voodoo, you know you need me to know the end, you know it! No matter how evil I have turned out to be! lol I wouldn't have worded the reason as to why Gaara called Sasuke better *wink, wink* btw you should know I am an all powerful being, my wards are in place, you cannot touch me Muahahahaha!

 **Rating: M**...Rating is legit in this chapter ;) Be warned, or more like...delighted?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto do, however Tuski and Tetsuya are mine :)

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 20: Only You**

 **Day 105 (Sun)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Like Kiba suggested, I was treating Gaara like usual, and he was doing the same and we were falling into some sort of 'normalness' again. It was nice, we were currently on a-

"ROADTRIP!" Temari screamed in the backseat and left my ears ringing.

"Damn it Mari!" Kiba said beside her hitting her with his pillow, Sai quietly rolled his eyes. Dei couldn't come with us because he had another visit scheduled with his team which was a bummer "We should go party hunting tonight" Temari said.

" _No_ " Kiba, Gaara and I said in unison. I was a little terrified by how crazy parties could get and I didn't need to get myself in any more trouble before Sasuke came back.

"Party poopers" She pouted.

We stopped by Suna's Art Institude first where Temari, Sai and I finished setting everything up and met with our advisors to get registered for classes. I went over to the financial Aid office and also made sure my scholarships had gone through and that everything was ready. That way I wouldn't have to worry about it over the summer. The Campus was huge and I stared in awe at the murals and the big buildings. I would so get lost.

We headed over to Suna State University afterwards so Kiba could get his stuff done as well and after that we visited the student apartments. We finally found some that were the perfect in between distance for the Universities. It was a three bedroom apartment with a Kitchen and living room, laundry room and all, there was a gym for the tenants and they had a public pool. The price was reasonable too, we'd hit jackpot. So we put down the money for the deposit.

"Excited?" Said Gaara beside me with a small smile, I was basically jumping in place "I can't believe this is happening" I smiled at him. And he smiled back.

"I'm not even sure I'm ready for it"

"Naruto I think you can take on anything"

Temari jumped on my back and I almost ate shit "Mari" I exclaimed as her hands went around my neck and she giggled. " I'm hungry lets go eat Naru" I carried her all the way to the car, stumbling here and there.

 **Day 109 (Wed)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

Tetsuya walked into the office a wide smirk on his face, Tsuki right behind him smiling softly at me "I present to you, our sales chart" Tetsuya said with smirk as he handed me the papers. I flipped through the sales report as a smile spread on my face.

"Your goal was 50% right?" Tsuki smiled.

"Well, we got 70%" Tetsuya said. I had done it-We had done it.

"Great job guys, drinks are on me tonight" Tsuki and Tetsuya high fived each other.

"We make a good team" Tsuki smiled and I nodded at her.

As we left the office that day I looked at Tetsuya "I'm not getting drunk this time, so don't make absurd passes at me"

"I'm just going to roofie you one day" he winked as I walked behind him shaking my head.

This guy.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you are going on a business trip now" I looked at Iruka with an accusatory stare. First Sasuke now Iruka. I was starting to feel the abandonment.

"Naruto, I _promise_ I will be back for prom and graduation next week" I sulked

"Fine" I said as I slumped my shoulders

"Dad?" There must have been something in my voice because he stopped packing and looked up at me giving me his full attention.

"What is it?" I took a deep breath, Iruka was not as scary as Sasuke's parents, but Sasuke had told his parents, I needed to tell Iruka.

"Before you take off to the airport, can we talk about something?"

He sat by his bed patting the space next to him "You ready to tell me what's been going on with you these last few months?" My eyes widened.

"You knew?"

"Silly, you are my son I notice things" I took a deep breath.

"I started dating someone" Iruka smiled softly

"Ah, so my son is plagued by matters of the heart?" I flushed.

"You don't have to say it like that" He chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you" I looked at the floor, and gathered some courage so I could look my dad in the eyes.

"Dad, the person I'm dating, is a guy" Iruka was quiet for a minute and I felt it stretch into hours, but then his hand grabbed mine and he smiled softly at me.

"Son, I don't care who you date, as long as they make you happy. You are about to head out there and start your own life it's not my job to dictate who you can or cannot be with anymore, but of course I'd appreciate meeting them and being updated" I smiled at him as I hugged him. "And you _know,_ you better know son, I'm here for you"

"Thanks dad" I resisted the urge to cry because this where good news. He was fine with me being who I was. I couldn't be more blessed.

"Am I going to get a name?" He asked smirking, he probably already knew...

"Small steps dad" I mumbled and he chuckled.

 **Day 111(Fri)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I didn't expect to see Tsuki and Tetsuya at the airport but there they were at the crack of dawn waiting for me. I've said my goodbyes to the rest of the people I had been working with the day prior. I actually got along with people, who would of thought, and Tsuki and Tetsuya, well I wouldn't say it out loud but I had gotten a bit attached to having them around. This had to be Naruto's doing, before I met him I didn't care much for those who surrounded me.

"Say hi to your honey from me, it's going to be lonely around here without you snapping at everyone all the time" I doubted Naruto wanted to know anything about Tetsuya.

"I can feel the love Tetsuya" I scoffed and he just pulled me into a hug.

"Watch out I'm just going to visit out of nowhere and you are going to run to me crying while I say 'I missed you Tetsuya!' "

"No I'm not" I said and he just nodded at me "Just you watch, I'm unpredictable"

"You just told me you were doing it"

"But I didn't tell you _when_ " Tsuki rolled her eyes "Stop this nonsense Tetsuya, Sasuke has to board now" And that's why I liked Tsuki better.

"It's been a pleasure" she nodded her head at me and smiled sweetly, but then she couldn't contain herself as she pulled me in for a hug.

"If you are ever in need of a secretary just let me know, I'll quit when you give the order" I chuckled as I hugged her back.

"Oh so you hug her back but not me" Tetsuya complained as I let go of Tsuki

"Stop being a baby" She pushed him jokingly.

I took a deep breath as I boarded the plane, I was going home. I was going to see Naruto.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"So, is Sasuke like ever coming back?" Dei asked as he ate his lunch, I almost dropped my fork.

"Ouch, what the fuck kiba why did you hit me" he complained

"Deidara you are so blind" Temari said with a smirk and Sai nodded beside her. Karin chuckled beside me, and I stared at my friends in confusion. They Knew?

Temari laughed as she pointed her fork towards me "You think you slick boy, but you ain't" She winked at me and Deidara looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Forget it you airhead" Sai said with a look of resignation as the bell rang, I sat there in shock Temari walked by me and whispered "It's not like you are completely terrible at being low key, friends just notice this sort of things, hope he gets back soon" I turned towards Karin who was holding in a laugh.  
"I told you guys you where being obvious, don't say I didn't" And with that she was off to class.

I walked beside Gaara to art class "You think he'd be back for prom or graduation? He said he'd try to get things done in a month" Gaara ruffled my hair.

"Then he will get it done" I nodded at him "Yeah, he will..."

Later that day we went to the movie theater with the crew and Gaara dropped me off home, I looked up at the cloudy sky before going into the house. There was an eerie feeling lingering in the air with no one around and the dark cast from the clouds. I took out my phone to take it off silent mode and noticed a call from an unknown number. I thought about Sasuke and dialed back immediately.

"Hello?"

"Itachi?" I said into the phone, "Hey Naruto"

"What's up, is everything ok? Is Sasuke-" Itachi chuckled on the other side of the phone.

"He's not back yet, but he arrives at 12 at the airport" I felt the air leave my lungs as I looked at the time "It's already 11:30" I said into the phone.  
"I was going to-" But I didn't wait for him to finish I ran out of the house as the rain started falling. How long would it take me to run there? I don't think I could run there. I could try running there. I felt the cold droplets touch my skin but I didn't care, I didn't care that I'd left my jacket home, all that mattered was that Sasuke was back, he'd come back. I felt the air burn my lungs as a car pulled up beside me. I stopped and looked at the car, only to see Itachi lower the window

"I was about to tell you I was going to pick you up, when you rudely hung up on me you brat" I chuckled with giddiness as I opened the door and slid inside the passenger's seat.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go" Itachi chuckled "What I'm I going to do with you two?" He drove me over to the airport and said to go get Sasuke that he'd wait outside on the parking lot. I leaned in and hugged him as I thanked him and ran inside the airport.

 **Day 112(Sat)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I got my suitcase and looked around at the empty airport Itachi hadn't told me in which parking lot he'd be waiting I took out my phone so I could call him, I couldn't wait to drop by Naruto's, I was going crazy.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I ran into the airport and looked around, and almost felt the strength leave my knees as I spotted the carefully styled dark hair and the handsome man it belonged to. "Sasuke!" I screamed as he put down the phone from his ear and looked at me stunned.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I turned and saw Naruto completely drenched, his blonde hair sticking to his face and his cheeks flushed. I started thinking that maybe I had started to imagine things, but he ran towards me and I opened my arms in order to catch the blob of blonde hair as he threw himself at me and I embraced him finally convincing myself that he was really here.

"Naruto" I whispered as I hugged him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"Sasuke" I whispered brokenly as I cried , he was back, he'd come back. I put some space between us so I could grab his face and look at him, because I was going internally crazy not having him around. I smiled at him despite my tears. One of his hands slid through my waist and the other one moved the wet hair out of my face.

I stepped on my tiptoes and connected our lips, and his other hand slid down my waist as well so he could hold me in place. He kissed me again and again until I ran out of air and I looked dreamily at him.

"Look at you, you're drenched" He chuckled as he kissed my forehead

"You're back" I said dumbly.

"I'm back Naruto" I smiled as I intertwined our fingers.

"Itachi is kind of waiting outside" I whispered as I stared into his eyes, acting like an idiot. I just couldn't believe he was back.

"I don't want to go home yet, you and I have to catch up" He smiled at me and I nodded as we walked to the parking lot stealing glances at each other.

Once we got in the car Itachi smirked at his brother "I hear congratulations are in order" Sasuke just smirked.

"Can you take us to Naruto's house"

"You know you still have to talk to dad right?"

"Just formalities, he can wait" Itachi shook his head in disbelief but took us to my place anyways.

"Don't have too much fun kids and be safe" He called after us as Sasuke practically dragged me out of the car and started walking towards the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Itachi, thanks" He called after his brother and I just laughed. And just as if he had never left as soon as he closed the door he pushed me against it. I moaned feeling his lips on mine and my arms went around his neck. "I missed you so much" he whispered as his hands lingered on my hips and his lips over mine. And I suddenly remembered I had to tell him about Gaara. He leaned in for another kiss "Sasuke wait" I whispered feeling guilt and remorse wash over me.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the couch " I need to tell you something" I mumbled.

He looked at me worried, "I think you need to change first you're drenched" I shook my head "Now"

I sat down and he sat right next to me and grabbed my hands blowing hot air into them. "Alright then"

"Sasuke, when you where gone I went to a party and things kind of got out of control" He gave me a stern look "Naruto"

"No wait I'm not done"

"Naruto" I looked at him frustrated "I'm not don-"

" _I know what happed_ " He said as my eyes widened "What?"

"Gaara called me, he told me" I felt myself flush both with shame and anger "I didn't know, I didn't mean to, I mean I don't even know how it happened things just got out of control and then I told him"

Sasuke leaned in and kissed me softly "Naruto, I'm not going to lie I was very upset" I hung my head in shame as I bit my lip holding my tears in "But he also said you where drunk off your ass" I flinched at the truthful accusation "Which you are not allowed to do without me around ever again" He lifted my chin so I could look up at him as I nodded at him.

"I don't want to fight, I don't want to turn this into a bigger deal than it needs to be especially because Gaara said you turned him down and told him you liked me" He said that last part smugly. And I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as he said he wasn't angry anymore. I'd have to talk to Gaara about why he didn't tell me he had told Sasuke.

"But I also need to tell you something" Oh-oh, I looked at Sasuke as he closed his eyes and opened them to look directly at me.

"I fucked up real bad" I took in a deep breath "What happened?" I said quietly I had to be open minded, I now understood how easily things got out of control in certain situations. I couldn't be harsh I had no right to.

"I went out for drinks with one of my co-workers, I got pretty drunk as well" I knew where this was going, so I steeled myself for the words that came out of his mouth. "He ended up driving me to my apartment, I made out with him" And that just knocked the air out of me.

"Naruto?" I realized I had just stayed quiet, there were no tears, and no screams, I just stared blankly into space.

"Made out?" I said quietly, "As in just kissing, or more than that?"

"Just kissing I promise, and I stopped it and secluded myself in my room for the rest of my inebriated state, Naruto I-" I started laughing, as he stared at me like I had gone crazy.

I finally calmed down as I looked at him "Oh my god, we're terrible, we need to stop kissing other people"

"You're not angry?" He said surprised. Oh I was, but that wasn't all I was feeling. I was very jealous as well.

"I am upset, I can't believe someone else got to kiss you-again," I said with a frown "But I think that you deserve credit for having stopped it even thought there was a possibility that I would have never found out, and I kind of learned my lesson on how things get out of control pretty easily" I gave him a stare after that though.

"That does not excuse it though, for neither of us, we need to stop accidentally making out or kissing with other people and if it ever goes beyond that I will castrate you" I said in all seriousness. "Not that it should happen again" Sasuke laughed as he slumped his head on my shoulder.

"I should be the one saying that, I wanted to send a sniper after Gaara when he told me"

"Well, I'd like to personally meet this guy that tried seducing you. So I can murder him." I felt Sasuke laughing again as he lifted his head and looked me, I got lost in that endless dark pool he had for eyes.

"I realized how much I want you, only you Naruto, no one else will do" He whispered and I felt my heart beat faster. That is all I needed to hear as reassurance. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Seriously though, we need get you out of those clothes before you become a popsicle" Sasuke said softly.

"You just want to get me out of my clothes" I said.

"That is true as well" I wanted to kiss him, "Why are you looking at me like that you goofball?"

"I want to kiss you" I said honestly and I was beginning to see how much he liked that honesty as he simply attacked my lips. I chuckled into the kiss and somehow we had moved from the living room to the shower and I was half naked with a fine specimen of Sasuke attached to my neck. I moaned softly feeling heat spread through my belly . He reached behind me and turned on the hot water. And stepped away from me only giving me time to take off my pants as he took his own off.

"You're getting in with me?" I blushed, "I don't think I can wait patiently until you get out" He said as I laughed

"Now get those briefs off before I shove you in the shower with them still on."

He took his own underwear off and I spotted his erection already proudly standing, which only showed his desire to have me. He did shove me into the shower and I felt the hot water run down my body, I groaned, I really had been freezing.

Sasuke stepped in right after, and I wasn't really mentally prepared for a shower drenched Sasuke in front of me, the mere view almost made me come. He pushed me against the wall and now the water was falling over his back as his lips attacked mine and then he kissed his way down my neck, shit I'd forgotten how good that felt, and then his lips were sucking my dick, and I'd forgotten how good _that_ felt. I believe I was spouting a lot of nonsense at this point as his lips sinfully licked and sucked my erection.

"Sasuke" I gasped as he came back up and kissed me quickly before turning me around so I could face the wall. My hands against the tile. I gasped at the cool feeling of the tile and the warm water that was falling from the shower head.

Sasukes hand slid through my waist and then down towards my erection as he pumped it "Shit" I gasped as he felt his other hand going between my butt cheeks and rimming my hole.

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god"_ My head fell back into his shoulder as he inserted the first finger, his hand kept pumping my erection and his mouth latched on to my neck. I almost begun crying from the overstimulation.

"You're so tight" He whispered hoarsely which sent shivers down my spine and he inserted yet another finger and attacked my sweet spot remembering where it was. I gave out another small cry as he bit that spot in my neck he loved to abuse, and gave me a particularly hard squeeze and I felt myself coming. "Sasuke!" I felt euphoric as my release washed through me but then realized his erection was still pushing against my back. I lazily turned around and moaned softly as I felt his fingers leave my hole. "I can't believe you haven't' let me touch you" I said sulking. He chuckled, his eyes dilated with lust "There's plenty of time for that"

I felt myself swoon and my legs were weak from my orgasm but I didn't forget why I had turned to face him. "Fine then, my turn" I smirked wickedly at him as I pulled him towards me and slipped my hand between our bodies to grasp both our dicks so I could begin pumping them. He groaned as I latched my lips onto one of his perfect nipples and sucked, then made my way up his neck and then back down. I had to let go of our erections as I kissed my way down his muscled abdomen and finally came face to face with his angry erection, I licked my lips and I heard him moan softly, as he looked down at me.

I went ahead and licked the head of his erection as I pumped the rest with my hand, before swallowing as much of it as I could. Only I could do this, only I could make him shiver and groan hoarsely. I groaned into his dick as I looked up at him annoyed by the water falling on my face which didn't allow me to see his face properly. I went down as I tried to lock eyes with him and one of his hands fell on top of my head 'Naruto, shit I'm-" and I felt his cum fill my mouth but not being able to swallow it all some of it still fell on my face. There was a glint on Sasuke's eyes "That... you-come here" He said as he brought be back up and kissed me deeply our tongues battling. He reached behind me and turned off the water as he dragged me out of the shower. He reached for something in his discarded pants and then dragged me over to my room.

"What-" he pushed me into the bed as I shamelessly opened my legs so he could get in between them.

"I want to look at your face, when I enter you" He said and I groaned just from imagining it. He took out whatever he grabbed from his pants and squirted some of it on his hand "What is-"

"We'll talk about it later" He said as he leaned down and kissed me, I felt two of his finger hover over my entrance, they were slippery. I gasped as both fingers went in with ease. "It's been a while I don't want to hurt you" He whispered by my ear as I latched on to his neck and started kissing it.

Another finger went in and he relentlessly fucked my asshole as I started squirming and groaning. " I need" I gasped, "I need you" I felt the loss of his fingers as he positioned his erection on my entrance it was also slicked with something, but I'd ask questions later, because right now, all I knew, was that it felt amazing. He slipped in and I gasped both in pain and pleasure as my hands slipped around his neck.

"Naruto" he breathed in slowly as he waited for me to finish adjusting "Shit, I have to move"

"Do it" I gasped, and groaned as I felt him pull out then come back in I whispered his name over and over.

"Faster" I moaned and he went faster, as my erection rubbed against his abs and his lips attached to my own once again. He moaned, as I attempted to meet his thrusts with strength. He pounded into me harder

"Fuck!" I screamed as he hit my spot just right.

"Only you Naruto" He whispered and that was it for me as I felt myself reach my orgasm for the second time that night and I felt him come. I gasped trying to regain my breath. Nothing could possibly compare to this. I looked at Sasuke as I felt giddy with happiness. "Only you" I whispered and he kissed me softly before he slumped on the bed next to me his fingers grazing my own.

"Sasuke"

"Hm"

"We didn't really shower, and we made a mess"

He only chuckled in response as I turned towards him and laughed as well "And we're not even done" He said with a wicked smile.

I was going to be so sore the whole week.

* * *

Our awaited reunion! #somuchlove! So, the before any of you asks, the reason behind Naruto and Sasuke not being as upset about the whole kissing/making out with other people is because their relationship has grown, it has developed further from where they started when Karin kissed Sasuke. It's not as frail anymore, because they know their feelings towards each other. Also the honesty both of them portrayed also kind of helps. And as for Iruka and Naruto we all know Iruka is a sweetheart and he's an understanding father. Our parents always know way more than what they let on ;) (Well at least caring parents) Iruka knows his son *heart* At least that's my reasoning behind the events on this chapter :P hopefully it makes sense to you all and umm so I have to tell you guys that...there is only one more chapter left :O I'm so not mentally prepared for this :/

To make matters worse I'll kind of be traveling next week so I might or might not update? I don't want to make any false promises, the hotel we are staying at has wi-fi so hopefully I'll get it updated but incase craziness ensues I apologize beforehand. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint.

Until next time lovelies *kisses*

Chio


	21. Chapter 21: Only the Beginning

Hello everyone I have finally managed to get on here to update, Im so sorry I made you wait longer than usual especially because well this is our last chapter *cries* I really hope you have enjoyed keeping up with me and this re-write. I never thought I would get back into writing but here I am, and all of you made the trip completely worth it :)

I'm still out of town my trip got extended but it's been lots of fun and everything is going great so far :) Yumi, we can do both I won't always be 'on duty' lol, we'll just make sure my boss doesn't find out lol thanks hon *hearts* you are the very best. And I'm pretty good with my alcohol I try to evade getting wasted most of the time, just drink enough to get me in the mood to actually socialize you know ;) And strawberry cheesecake it is! I'm glad you liked the reunion scene I don't know if anybody noticed by I kind of made sure it was raining on purpose because the first time Naruto and Sasuke met...it was raining and back then neither of them had any idea of what was to follow, gives me shivers every time I think about it n.n It will go on, don't be sad Yumi you guys just need to be a little patient with me while I get ahead a couple of chapters on the sequel, that needs to happen if I hope to update in a timely matter...Meehalla I love your need for Sasuke and Naruto to be parents but they first need to get through Univeristy (foreshadowing here?) lol

To absolutely **_everyone_** **who reviewed, followed, and faved, thank you so much** , like I said before you guys gave me the confidence to get back on here and get my crazy ideas back on paper (well electronic paper) once agian. I hope you enjoy the "ending" for Chaos at Konoha High, but don't be too sad there is more to come *hearts*

 **Rating: M** Just fluffiness in this chapter n.n

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does, however Tuski and Tetsuya are mine :)

* * *

 **(Rewrite) Chaos at Konoha High**

 **Chapter 21: Only the Beginning**

 **Day 112 (Sat)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I had woken up next to Naruto for the first time in a while, and it felt amazing. I laid my head on his lap as his fingers threaded through my hair softly and I told him everything I've done while in Europe. He listened intently even thought I knew sometimes he had no idea what I was talking about. But he stared and played with my hair and listened anyways. And congratulated me for being such an able man and boyfriend, which made me laugh.

And then it was my turn to listen, as he told me about his acceptance letter, and how he'd be staying in Suna with Temari and Kiba. He told me where everyone was going and his plans for next semester. He also told me he'd told Iruka he was going out with a guy and that thankfully he'd taken it in a stride-unlike my unreasonable parents.

He grew quiet for a bit "What's wrong?" I asked, "I left everything in order so I could move to Suna but-what about us? Where are you going, what are we doing from here?" I cupped his cheek softly as I thought of what to tell him.

"As long as we're together, and we can talk to each other we'll figure it out won't we?" He nodded at me "I'm sorry I haven't been able to figure my side of things out, we still got the summer" I said, I felt bad I couldn't really tell him what was happening after this. But I was sure we would work it out.

"It's alright you were a little busy being my knight in shining armor and fighting the big bad wolf of the Uchiha Empire so we could be together" I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"You're such a goofball"

After we had breakfast we walked over to my house.

"Stop fidgeting" I said to Naruto as he played with his hands.

"Last time I met your parents they called me a gold digger and said I'd turned you gay and then sent you off on a plane to Europe, I can't help it." I resisted the urge to laugh because he'd probably hit me. I grabbed his hand and he seemed to calm down. We walked into the house and headed to my father's studio, as I opened the door my mother ran towards me and hugged me "Son you did so well" She smiled at me as she glanced at Naruto and then simply ignored him. That sort of attitude would have to change.

I looked at my father who leaned against his desk, going over what I recognized as the last report Tsuki, Tetsuya and I drafted. Naruto said hello to both my mother and father unfazed by their attitudes.

"I see you two still met up right after you came back" My dad said as he looked from our hands to my face.

"We did" My dad scoffed

"Unlike what you predicted we still want to be together and I exceeded the sales goal" I said smugly.

"I guess you did" I felt Naruto tense as my dad said that "You know he did great, why do you pretend he didn't" His hold strengthened on my hand as he stood up to my father "Naruto, it's ok" I said actually enjoying how he cared about my efforts enough to speak like that to my terrifying father.

"It's not" he mumbled.

"The only thing that matters now is that you follow through dad, and that you stick to your promise. I've earned my right to do as I please as long as I do my job"

His hands grasped the desk behind him, knuckles turning white, and I basked in his small signal of defeat "I suppose so"

"You can't be possibly be thinking of letting them date" My mom said shock written all over her face "We made a deal, you let him be" He dropped the report on his desk as my mom stared at him.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your job," He reminded me, "You can go" and I nodded at him "Fugaku!" My mom screamed at my dad. And I turned around and dragged Naruto out of the studio as my parents started snapping back and forth.

"I can't believe he didn't even congratulate you, petulant son of a-" Naruto stopped remembering he was talking about my dad and I laughed as I pulled him in for a kiss.

We heard a cough and I turned to see Itachi shaking his head at us "Young children and their public display of affection" Naruto flushed and I just pulled him in for another kiss. Truly not giving a shit.

 **Day 117 (Fri)**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Iruka fretted over me as he fixed my tie, "You look so handsome" I smiled at my dad, as I saw him tear up.

"Dad!" I said as I felt myself tearing up as well "Don't. If you cry, you're going to make me cry" He laughed as he pulled me in for a hug. "I know, I know, I'm just an old man being sentimental" I laughed.

"You're not old, you still got it" He laughed. "Stop speaking nonsense"

The bell rang and I felt like I would throw up butterflies any time soon. That had to be Sasuke. Iruka opened the door and smiled at Sasuke, "Hello, Sasuke" Sasuke smiled at my dad and said a polite hello. I had told Iruka who my boyfriend was as soon as he was back from his trip and I also told him we'd be going to Prom together, he'd replied with 'Good he wouldn't be worthy of dating you if he was trying to hide you' and I thought 'if only he knew'

I resisted the urge to gape at Sasuke, as always he was just stunning. His suit tailored to perfection, and his hair styled, just his presence was overwhelming. He looked past Iruka and stared at me and I felt self conscious as his eyes trailed my body.

"What are you waiting for go hug him, I want a picture" Iruka said as he took out his camera and I face palmed myself in embarrassment. Sasuke walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek, he had to keep it pg-13 since Iruka was right there.

"You look beautiful" He said quietly before he grabbed my waist and he turned so Iruka could take a picture. After a whole photo op session Iruka was satisfied and let us leave. Kiba had said I had to arrive there with Sasuke alone or else it wouldn't be official, so he'd ride with Gaara.

I slid into Sasuke's car, I mean who needed to arrive on a limo when you could arrive in this car? and off we went. "Are you sure?" I asked Sasuke as we were about to walk in, he grabbed my hand and looked straight at me "I earned my right to walk in there right next to you"

"Let's do this" I said, we walked in there holding hands, like we owned the place. As people started to notice there where whispers and stares. Let them stare, let them look all they wanted that's all they could do. This man was mine.

I managed to spot Sakura's gaping face as we walked by. I saw Kiba and dragged Sasuke over to where everyone else was. "Naru!" Temari popped out of who knows were and she looked stunning, in her dark strapless dress, she walked up to us and pulled me away from Sasuke and into a hug.

"Hey guys" I looked up to see Karin sporting a blood red v-neck dress that hugged her body and matched her vibrant hair. "Hey Karin" I smiled at her, as she leaned in "Naruto don't be mean and let me dance with Sasuke at least once today" I made a face "No"

"Don't be stingy!" She said as she poked one of my ribs and I laughed.

Hinata surprised everyone by showing up with a violet illusion style dress and having put up her long hair in a beautiful braided up-do. The boys in the crew catcalled as she blushed. The boys where all well-fitted and looking spiffy.

We took a picture with all of us before we all went off to do different things and when the dance floor started getting full, Sasuke actually asked me to dance with him. I smiled as I let him take me to the dance floor "Why am I the girl?" I chuckled as I allowed him to be the lead. "Don't start with me" he said as his hand went a little lower than needed and I started sputtering at him to behave.

After a while I actually let Sasuke dance with Karin and I danced with Temari for a little while before dancing with Hinata, that is until Kiba came by and took her away. Eventually I saw Gaara standing to the side of the dance floor and I walked over to him. "You should dance" I said as I stood by him

"I'd ask you, but Sasuke might murderer me" He muttered, I laughed, "True"

"I'm having fun, It might not look like it but I really am" He said as he looked at me. Karin walked by and grabbed Gaara's hand "Come here you mannequin you need to dance, Naruto Sasuke wants to see you out by the terrace" She said as she dragged Gaara after her. I shook my head amused and headed over to the terrace.

"Hey gorgeous" He said as slid his hands though my waist and hugged me from behind. "Hey sexy man" I chuckled as I turned around.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, I nodded my head "Lots"

"Good" He smiled.

"Give me your hand" He said and I looked at him suspiciously "Why?" He smirked and just grabbed my hand and put something around my wrist "Sasuke?" I flushed as I lifted my wrist and looked at the black leather braided bracelet with silver details, it was beautiful.

"Look" He said, I looked up and he pulled back his cuffs and coat so I could see his bracelet. I broke into a smile "They match!" I said as I hugged him and kissed his cheek "I'm just some average, guy, how did I managed to land someone like you" I said quietly as I looked into his eyes.

"You're, a drop dead gorgeous, bright, kind and caring goofball. And I'm completely infatuated" He said as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

Wow, I was in heaven.

 **Day 118 (Sat)**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

We stood at the podium, there had been a big controversy about who would be valedictorian because Shikamaru, I (despite being gone a whole month), Gaara, and Karin all had a 4.0 GPA. They had said Shikamaru should do it because he'd been in the school longer and he deserved it. Not like he'd care, he'd called it a shore. Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Temari had made top ten as well, together with some people I'd never met.

Shika stood in front of the microphone "I'm not very good with speeches, they are very troublesome. And I know they expect me to say something very inspiring, but I told them I couldn't possibly go through the trouble of doing that" I resisted the urge to face palm myself as the crowd seemed lost. "So instead I'm going to ask each one of my fellow 9 top ten to step up here and say what High School meant for then in one word, Sasuke" He said as he made way so I could walk up to the microphone.

I stepped up a little lost and turned to see Naruto, who was trying not to chuckle "Bonds" I said into the microphone

Karin was up "Humbleness"

Gaara went next "Diversity",

Neji was after that "Education"

Kiba smiled wide as he sad "Friendship"

Temari then leaned into the microphone with a smug smile and said "Drama" and the crowd whooped and laughed.

The other girl that went after that said "Cliques" which started another fit of nodding heads amongst the crowd.

Naruto stepped up to the microphone with a wide smile "You got to agree with them, " he chuckled as the crowd kept giggling " Chaos" he said at last, and I actually chuckled, as the crown went into another fit, clever little goofball.

As he walked by me he whispered "That one word is dedicated to you" and I smiled amused.

The last boy ended up with "A stage" Shikamaru stepped back up.

"I'd like to thank our parents, our teachers, the school staff, and our classmates, you have provided us with an environment of growth. This is but a stage of our lives and thanks to you we learned how to walk, but we have yet to learn to jog, run, and sprint. Our lives are barely beginning let's go out there and show them what the graduates from Konoha High can do" And the crowd went crazy. That was a good way of getting other people to do your job, this guy was going places.

After everyone walked the line Tsunade stepped up and looked proudly at the graduate class. "This year the majority of our senior class as gotten admitted to Colleges, or Universities and you have all earned a great amount of scholarships. You runts are ruthless and relentless, aand a pain in the-"

"Tsunade!" Her secretary said beside her to stop her from continuing but Tsunade just laughed. "The point is I'm proud of you brats, I think you can fend for yourselves. Ladies and Gentlemen, Parents, friends, teachers I present to you the class of 2012" And the green hats flew into the air as everyone cheered. Naruto ran towards me and hugged me "I'm so glad you made it back for graduation" He said cheerily as I smiled at him.

"Chaos" I said as I gave him a look

"That's exactly what Senior Year was all about" he responded.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say Love" He flushed "Sasuke I can't say love in front of 600 graduates I'd never hear the end of it" I threw him an amused glance.

"Fine I guess" He said as he got on his tip toes and whispered "Love, then Chaos. In that order" and I hugged him and gave him a kiss. We heard our little crowd catcalling and then a small cough.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I flushed as I let go of Sasuke and turned to see Iruka taking a picture and Itachi smirking.

"Busted" Iruka said as he looked at the picture he took "I want a copy" Sasuke said as he walked over to him and I elbowed him embarrassed. I attacked Iruka with a hug as he laughed and hugged me back. "My son in the top ten I would have never imagined it" He looked at me bemused waiting for me to react.

I pouted "I just look the part, I'm not actually dumb" I mumbled

"Are you going to the after party?" He asked

"How do you even-"

"We've been over this son, parents know things"

I turned to see Itachi talking to Sasuke with a hint of a smile on his face, I guessed he was delivering words of recognition or as much as an Uchiha brother could say to another.

All of our parents made sure to not let any of us go anywhere until they got more pictures than it was necessary taking. As I got a little break I walked over to Gaara, who was talking to a man I didn't know "Gaara!" I smiled at him, as he gave me a quick hug.

"Naruto this is my uncle" The man nodded his head at me, and I said a polite hi. "Hey be there later ok, don't make me go look for you" He smiled softly at me.

"I'll be there"

"Oh, and look here" I said as I pulled him down and put the front camera on my phone as and took a picture of us.

"I still needed a picture with you"

"Send that to me" He said, I forwarded it to his phone, "Done."

"Naruto!" I turned to see Kiba waving me over, damn the football field was such a mess right now.

"I'll see you later tonight!" I said to Gaara as I walked over to where kiba was.

I stopped in front of my best friend as we smiled dumbly at each other "We survived Senior year" He stated.

"We did" I smiled back.

"Naruto, a lot of things are going to change from now on, but you stay my buddy ok?"

"What nonsense are you speaking" I mumbled as I pulled him in for a hug. "You're my best friend"

"Alright, Alright, enough of being emotional, you go have dinner with them and I'll meet you later at the after party" He said as he turned me around and pushed me to where Iruka and Itachi where waiting for me and Sasuke to finish up. I spotted Karin dragging Sasuke and Gaara around so they could take pictures together.

"Go get Sasuke, we're taking you guys to dinner" Iruka called, "We'll be in the parking lot" Itachi said as I walked over to where Sasuke was. Karin pulled me into the picture too and after a couple of quick snaps Sasuke and I walked away. Telling everyone we'd see them later that night.

I grabbed Sasuke's hand as I we walked to the parking lot.

"So we made it till the end" Sasuke smiled down at me.

"Well" I said as I ran one of my fingers over the bracelet on his wrist, before interlacing our fingers.

"According to Shika it's only the beginning" I looked up at him as I felt myself content with how things hand ended despite everything we managed to go through within one semester of school.

"I like the sound of that" I looked up at my handsome boyfriend, whatever awaited ahead of us. We were a kick ass team and they'd have a hard time taking us down. I was not going to let go.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I like the sound of that even more" He said and I let go of his hand to punched him on the shoulder "Say it back you jerk" I laughed

He pulled me in and kissed me lightly "I love you, Naruto"

"That PDA though!" Itachi said loudly from his car and I chuckled as I leaned my head on Sasuke's chest.

"He loves messing with us doesn't he"

"That he does" He said amused.

 **THE END?**

* * *

And that's it for now *criers for about half an hour* I _love_ this story, I loved it the first time I wrote it and I fell in love with it all over again as I re-wrote it.(I was the class of 2012 and this was the first fic I ever wrote and I wrote it while I was in high school, so it was important to me that it was the graduating class of 2012) Hope you guys are happy with the ending. Now, since you have all stuck by me I need a couple of your opinions, who do you want to see Gaara be with in the sequel? I have no intention of leaving him single, it's just a question of who's going to earn his heart. I've been wrecking my head for a nickname for Sasuke, I mean Sasuke calls Naruto his sunshine, and his goofball but I have no idea what Naruto should call Sasuke, because c'mon, it's a must. What troubles do you think await our couple on the sequel, what would you like to see? (if it's viable I might be able to incorporate it)

Anyhow, you'll hear from me soon, stay tuned.

Oh and yeah, I thought this needed to be a sweet chapter, and hopefully it gives some closure until I start updating again. Yet there were lots of smut bunnies running around my head so please go check out the one-shot I wrote (and will update right after I update this chapter) while coming up with this last chapter. It's called _Emergency Room_ and yes, it has SasuNaru smut ;) Am I not a generous God? Lol, Jk

Thanks for coming along for the ride,

Chio :)


End file.
